La Magia no puede contra el metal
by ImTheJuggernautBITCH
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado, la gran noticia de como es que dos brujas salvaron a Inglaterra de una guerra destruyendo un misil ya ha pasado a la historia. Akko, Sucy, Lotte, Diana, Barbara, Hannah, Amanda, Constanze, y Jasminka ahora están a punto de enfrentar un nuevo peligro. Un cliente anónimo ha contratado a un sicario para "encargarse" de ellas.
1. Prologo

La habitación oscura, de paredes verdes solo notables gracias a la vela que apenas iluminaba una parte del lugar y a una figura solitaria sosteniendo un aparato metálico frío entre sus manos como si lo estuviese admirando. El silencio de la habitación era total, ni siquiera se podía oír la respiración del sujeto. Era como si quisiera que todo se encontrase en total y completa calma. Y entonces, sonó su teléfono.

Indiferente a que le interrumpieran su momento, dejó el objeto en la mesa delante de él y contestó rápidamente, sea quien sea que le llamase, era importante. Siempre que lo llamaban, se trataba de algo muy importante. Colocó el móvil en oreja y esperó a que la persona que lo llamase le diera los detalles de su nuevo encargó.

Lo que escuchó, simplemente lo sorprendió. No por el hecho de saber de quienes se trataban, si no por el hecho de saber de cuanto le iban a pagar por cada objetivo erradicado. El cliente solo se limitó a decirle sus nombres y su ubicación actual.

Anotó todo en una libreta que siempre llevaba consigo, repleta de nombres de antiguos objetivos ya completados. La oferta era interesante, pensó un poco tras colgar el móvil. Nueve objetivos, todos en una misma ubicación, de verdad seria difícil eliminarlos sin levantar sospechas. Claro que podía hacerlo ver como un accidente, ¿pero un accidente que involucre a nueve personas? Eso seria demasiado sospechoso. Quizás lo mejor seria entrar a quemarropa, sin ser descubierto, y liquidarlas sin testigos presentes, así nadie sospecharía de él, y cuando se dieran cuenta, ya estaría a miles de kilómetros de ahí. Ahora solo quedaba comprar boletos para ir a Inglaterra, y averiguar donde quedaba exactamente esa Academia.

No le interesaba saber en lo más mínimo quien era su cliente, o porque quería ver a esas víctimas muertas, su falta de sensibilidad hacían de esto un trabajo sencillo. Aunque, debió esperar esto en algún momento. Todo el mundo conocía a esas personas desde hace ya varios meses cuando realizaron ese acto de luces en el cielo deteniendo un misil que se supone iba hacia Alemania, pero como toda gran noticia, la gente terminó olvidándose de ellas de nuevo. Durante el periodo después del espectáculo, el mundo de la magia volvió a ganar popularidad, y nuevas estudiantes ingresaron a las diversas Academias del planeta, sobretodo en Luna Nova.

La Academia elevó sus ganancias y el alumnado creció considerablemente, esto seria un problema y una ventaja a la vez. Un problema por la cantidad de testigos que tendría que evitar, y una ventaja porque así seria mucho más sencillo poder encontrar la Academia.

Hannah, Barbara, Jasminka, Constanze, Amanda, Diana, Sucy, Lotte y Akko, estos fueron los nombres que le dieron para que se haga cargo de ello, ni una sola pasaba de los 18, de eso estaba seguro. No es como si le afectará en realidad, su objetivo solo era apuntar y jalar el gatillo, algo simple.

Se llevó algunos libros consigo en su viaje de autobús hacia la ciudad que se supone se encontraba cerca a la Academia, necesitaba averiguar más información de la raza de sus víctimas si quería deshacerse de ellas de manera eficaz y discreta. En su espalda llevaba una gran mochila de viajero, con todos los instrumentos necesarios para llevar a cabo su trabajo: Armas, venenos, pasaportes falsos, dinero, entre otros objetos que le servirían de mucha ayuda para encargarse de todas sus victimas.

Cuando llegó a la tranquila ciudad, se dedicó a investigar los lugares turísticos más populares, pues el lugar debería ser visitado por las brujas muy seguido, era la más cercana a la Academia. Estuvo paseando por los diversos lugares, ninguno que le llamase la atención o se acercará a la definición de mágico, hasta que se topó con una particular tienda con vidrios transparentes que dejaban notar su interior repleto de esqueletos de animales extravagantes.

Al entrar, pudo ver todo tipo de amuletos extravagantes, líquidos en diversos frascos en estanterías, entre otras cosas raras. Definitivamente debía tener alguna relación con la magia. Un joven con una barba pequeña, cabello regularmente largo y ojeras lo atendió en el mostrador.

-¿Que le pudo ofrecer, amigo? —Le preguntó amablemente.

Por suerte consiguió algo de información de él, tuvo que mentir diciéndole que quería inscribir a su hija en una escuela de magia pero él no conocía muchas de estas cosas. El joven le dijo que había un camino mágico para humanos para llegar a la Academia, un poco más largo que usar la Leyline, pero era el único acceso que quedaba. Le agradeció por la amabilidad y compró un par de pociones en agradecimiento.

Ni siquiera alquiló un hotel para descansar, solo quería llegar a su destino y analizar la situación a fondo para poder deshacerse de los objetivos. Por medio día estuvo caminando a pie hacia la Academia, evitando siempre a los autos, no quería que nadie lo recogiese. Cuando llego a la Academia, esa gran estructura majestuosa, ya era muy tarde. Las luces dentro de esta se podían ver y al cabo de unas horas todas terminarían de apagarse, no seria algo inteligente hacer mucho ruido en ese instante. Para su fortuna, había una zona llena de árboles cercana a la escuela, lo que le permitiría ocultarse por un tiempo.

Se escondió en la espesura de la naturaleza, y uso su mochila llena de armas como una almohada, mañana seria un día de investigación y no podía perder el tiempo. Sea quien sea que las quería ver muertas, las odiaba.  
¿Quien podría guardar tanto odio contra unas niñas? Como sea, ese no era su problema.  
Jamas lo es.

Era un nuevo día, sí que lo era. Ese día Akko se levantó de muy buen humor, ya había practicado bastante con la escoba por varias semanas y la maestra Ursula, o como ella prefería llamarse ahora, Chariot, le había dado varios consejos acerca de como conseguir vuelos perfectos, y en la clase de vuelo tendría su verdadero primero reto de vuelo de verdad. Fue la primera en despertarse, haciendo un escándalo que despertó a sus compañeras de cuarto, las cuales no se veían tan entusiasmadas como ella. Luego de pasar la clase de numerología mágica, el grupo de amigas se dirigió a la zona exterior de la Academia, listas para sus clases de vuelo con escoba.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Finalmente podré volar en mi escoba! —Dijo Akko, llena de alegría.

-Eso es lo que siempre dices, Akko. —Comentó de manera indiferente Sucy.

-¡Esta vez sera verdad! ¡Ya lo veras! —Contestó de una manera molesta, y graciosa a la vez.

-La maestra Chariot te estuvo ayudando todo este tiempo, estoy segura de que podrás conseguirlo esta vez, Akko. —Intentó animarla Lotte.

Durante los últimos meses, la Academia había estado recibiendo mucho más alumnado, por lo que los pasillos siempre estaban llenos y ya no se sentía tanto espacio como antes. Es más, se tuvieron que ampliar las clases para cubrir los horarios de todas las alumnas, además, se contrató más personal de limpieza para que se encargarán de los baños.

Cuando las tres amigas llegaron al patio, notaron algo raro de inmediato. Usualmente eran recibidas por un saludo de Amanda, o alguno de Diana, pero por algún motivo no encontraron a ni una de ellas ni a sus respectivos grupos presentes. Como si algo les hubiesen pasado. Diana siempre era puntual, ella no faltaría a ni una clase, algo tendría que haberla retrasado. Y Amanda, por otro lado, tal vez no quería asistir porque se quedó dormida, tal y como sus compañeras, Constanze quizá se había quedado en su laboratorio probando algún nuevo invento secreto y Jazminka seguramente se quedó comiendo algunos bocadillos en su habitación.

Sea lo que sea que le hubiese ocurrido a Diana tendría que haber sido algo malo, como para que sus compañeras de cuarto, Hannah y Barbara se quedaran con ella, quizás habría enfermado.

Seguramente ya se enteraría después. Lo que le interesaba ahora era aprender a volar. De verdad, ya quería aprender a surcar el cielo, anhelaba tanto ese deseo para volverse una bruja por completo.

Mientras el resto de brujas hacían sus clases de manera regular, Akko se quedó en tierra, con la escoba entre las piernas, lista para recitar el hechizo y finalmente poder volar libre como siempre anheló.

No podía ver al sujeto que le apuntaba desde los arboles con un arma letal a distancia directamente hacia la cabeza al mismo tiempo en que ella se concentraba en recitar su hechizo y recordar todo por lo que había pasado hasta llegar a ese momento, anhelaba de corazón poder hacerlo, y estaba segura de que podría.

Apuntar, jalar, y esperar a que la bala salga y le atravesara el cráneo era el deseo de uno, saltar y volar era el del otro. Ambos solamente tendrían que esperar a que todo saliera bien.

Y, después de concentrarse por mucho tiempo, finalmente recito las palabras que cumplirian su sueño:

\- ¡ _Tia Freyr_ —!

O tal vez no.


	2. Crimen Sin Castigo

**Hay un ajuste de cuentas pendiente, y un nombre escrito en la tumba.**

No podía creer que un par de brujas hayan salvado toda Inglaterra y montarán un espectáculo tan gigante que fue visto por todo el mundo. No se suponía que esto tenia que suceder. En un principio estuvo en su contra, creyó que podría encargarse de esto, y se equivocó. Esas odiosas muchachas se encargaron de su responsabilidad, debió haber detenido el misil, debió haber sido un ejemplo a seguir para el mundo entero. No ellas. Este sentimiento de odio carcomía su conciencia todas las noches. Sabia que no era correcto, que la intención de esas brujas era pura, no podía tener tanto recelo contra ellas. Pero no podía combatir contra su ira. Tampoco podía ensuciarse las manos, no podía dejar pensar que había acabado con ellas. Así que un buen día simplemente contacto con un Sicario y lo mandó a erradicar a esas jóvenes. De verdad, se sentía como el ser más miserable del mundo, no sabia si era por sus celos enfermizos, o porque mando a matar a unas niñas.

 **Mi estomago esta lleno de plomo porque mi alma ha perdido el camino.**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dudó. Dudó en jalar el gatillo. No fue por la esperanza en los ojos reflejada en el rostro de esa jovencita, o por su sonrisa enternecedora al mismo tiempo en que recitaba unas palabras, o por los cientos de testigos que volaban por el cielo en sus respectivas escobas. Simplemente fue porque la muy ilusa saltó antes de terminar su hechizo, consiguiendo que se estrellara de cara contra el suelo, en un golpe no tan fuerte. Su corazón se había acelerado, una sola millonésima de segundo más y una perfecta bala lista para ejecutar hubiera sido perdida. La muy torpe tenia suerte. Respiró hondo y su respiración se regularizó, necesitaba apuntar mejor y asegurarse de que estuviera en su linea de tiró. Claro, este plan era muy improvisado. Si la mataba, rápidamente la escuela actuaria, enviando a las alumnas a sus respectivos hogares intentando ponerlas a salvo del peligro, una ventaja ya que todos sus objetivos se separarían y no podrían advertirse los unos a otros.

 **Oh, Lázaro, ¿Como tus deudas pueden ser pagadas?**

El golpe contra el suelo le dejo una pequeña marca en la fuerte y la cara roja temporalmente. Akko se quejaba del dolor mientras se frotaba el rostro. Sus compañeras cercanas descendieron de sus escobas al ver a su amiga en el suelo, Sucy esbozaba una sonrisa y Lotte se veía algo preocupada.

-Parece que Akko se emocionó un poco. —Se burló la aficionada a los venenos.

-¡No es cierto! —Akko se levantó rápidamente del suelo y puso la escoba entre sus piernas nuevamente, quería volver a intentarlo— Simplemente resbalé. Ahora sí siento que volare como una experta.

-Ten cuidado Akko, recita el hechizo antes de despegar los pies del suelo. —Le sugirió Lotte. Akko no pudo refutar eso, por más ganas que tenia de decir que ya lo sabia. Volvió a tomar aire, sujeto la escoba con firmeza, cerró los ojos, se concentró y dejó su voz fluir. Tenia que hacerlo. Esta vez, tenia que hacerlo.

-¡Tia Freyre!

Y paso lo que tenia que pasar. Volvió a sentirlo, ese momento de regocijo invadió su estómago. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Aun tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones. No era ni una ilusión. Al cabo de unos segundos, se atrevió a observar si es que de verdad había funcionado, o si se trataba de alguna broma de Sucy como tantas que le hacia. Era real. No era ni una ilusión, era de verdad, estaba elevándose poco a poco del suelo de nuevo. Sus compañeras se veían tan asombradas como ella, esperaban que lo tuviera que intentar muchas más veces.

 **Oh, Lázaro, ¿Por que estas tan asustado?**

-¡Lotte! ¡Sucy! ¡Lo estoy haciendo! —Ya lo había hecho como unas 15 veces anteriormente en todos esos meses, para ella se sentía como la primera vez siempre.

-¡No te desconcentres! ¡Ten cuidado! —Lotte estaba dándole algunas indicaciones a Akko mientras montaba su escoba tal y como lo hacia Sucy, en cuestión de segundos las tres ya estaban a varios metros del suelo. Todo debía salir bien ahora, tenia que.

La bruja tendría que estar agradecida con su mala suerte, eso le salvó la vida aunque no lo supiese. La salvó de un destino fatal. El asesino que la veía de los arbustos desvío su atención de ella cuando vio a dos de sus víctimas reunirse con ella. Seria una estupidez matarlas a las tres al mismo tiempo, ¿tres de las nueve brujas que estuvieron involucradas en el incidente del misil eliminadas consecutivamente? Demasiado sospechoso. Para su fortuna, ahora tenia en la mira a otra persona, perteneciente también a su lista de víctimas. Desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba podía tener una vista alta y clara de una ventana que permitía ver el interior. Una biblioteca grande en donde una chica peliazul sacaba un libro y se quedaba junto a la estantería, leyéndolo. Recordaba su nombre: Hannah. No parecía haber nadie más en esa zona de la escuela, y la chica podría ser atravesada por una bala directo en la sien. Simplemente podía jalar el gatillo. Pero no era el momento. Esto podía abrirle una nueva oportunidad, si la muchacha iba a morir, sin testigos cerca, podía aprovechar la oportunidad de culpar a otra persona.

Otra persona. ¿Pero quien?

 **Cuando las llamas del infierno te rodeen. Y los perros del infierno vengan por ti. Yo tendré sangre en mi nombre.**

Su deseo, desde que fue un pequeño niño, era conocer a Shiny Chariot, una bruja que alegraba a todos con sus actos sorprendentes de magia. Sus padres era muy ricos y tenían una gran influencia en Inglaterra, y después de muchos problemas, pues la escuela era exclusivamente de mujeres, finalmente pudo cumplir su sueño: Asistir a la Academia Mágica de Luna Nova. Le emocionaba la idea de poder asistir a la misma escuela en la que estuvo Chariot y donde actualmente aún enseñaba según se reveló hace muchos meses.

Y por supuesto, a cualquier joven de su edad le gustaría acudir a una escuela de mujeres, se imaginaba la posibilidad de que incluso le dejaran compartir la habitación con alguna bruja. Su objetivo principal, claro, aun seguía siendo ser el brujo más grande de todos y cambiar el mundo, tal y como lo hicieron esas brujas que detuvieron el misil hace muchos meses.

El mapa le era confuso, no estaba muy claro y a cada persona que le preguntaba en donde estaba la estación de bus hacia la Academia o no sabían de que hablaba o le decían que en esa ciudad no había ni una estación. Se sentó en una de las bancas de la ciudad, sosteniendo sus pesadas maletas, para descansar un rato y ver en el folleto que le mandaron si no se había perdido de algo. Hasta que sintió un par de toques en su hombro que provenían de su espalda y una voz masculina.

-¿Estas buscando la Academia? —Se alegró de oír esta pregunta.

Fue lo ultimo que oyó antes de voltearse y sentir como es que un golpe se descargaba en su rostro y todo se oscurecía.

 **Tendré sangre en mi nombre.**

Diana había amanecido ardiendo en fiebre por la mañana, seguramente algo que comió le cayó mal. Sus compañeras de cuarto, Hannah y Barbara, decidieron faltar a sus clases y hacerse cargo de ella, aunque la heredera Cavendish estuvo en contra de esto en un principio. Hannah decidió ir a la biblioteca e intentar buscar algún hechizo que la mejorase, pues la fiebre no había disminuido en todo el día. Inspeccionó en todas las estanterías acerca de que se podía hacer con esto, mas lo único que encontró fueron remedios contra embrujos, maldiciones, y envenenamiento. Quizás las maestras conocían algún libro que le diera una respuesta. Cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse en su búsqueda, encontró algo interesante. Uno de los libros tenia el contenido de una historia similar a la de NightFall, era algo corto, y el tiempo no le dejo terminar de leer. Decidió dejarlo en el lugar en el cual lo halló y volvería mañana, lo importante ahora era mejorar la salud de Diana.

Basta de perder el tiempo, se aproxima el final. Cuando todos guardan esperanza, el profeta les puede mentir.

De hecho, no había mucho de que preocuparse. Al día siguiente, después de una noche abrigada por completo y con una dieta estricta de sopa, Diana amaneció como nueva, ni siquiera parecía que se había enfermado. Las brujas compañeras asistieron de manera regular a sus clases nuevamente.

Cuando se dirigían a sus clases de vuelo con escoba, Hannah les dijo que iría al baño. Mintió. Se dirigió con cautela hacia la biblioteca, con fe en que nadie más estaría allí. No se equivocaba. Ahora solo quedaba encontrar el libro tan interesante que atrajo su atención.

Era raro ver a Diana sorprendida, sobretodo cuando había pasado por todos esos obstáculos hace algunos meses, y de todas formas estaba ahí, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y aguantando involuntariamente las ganas de abrir la boca. Akko volaba en el cielo, ha varios metros del suelo, con algo de dificultad claro, pero no estaba tan mal como hace unos meses. Volando con su escoba, y acompañada de Barbara, se dirigió hacia Sucy, Akko, y Lotte.

-Akko... —No podía dejar de mirar a la mencionada agarrándose a la escoba, era algo increíble.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Diana! —A la distancia, Akko pudo notar la presencia de la rubia. Iba a saludar agitando la mano, peor inmediatamente se rectificó volviendo a aferrarse a la escoba cuando sintió que se tambaleaba.

-¿Desde cuando puedes montar tu escoba desde semejante altura? —Preguntó.

-Recién ayer llegó a estas alturas. —Respondió Sucy.

-Aun no controla muy bien su velocidad y estabilidad. —Comentó con una sonrisa amable Lotte.

-¿Crees que podías ayudarme, Diana? —Akko se veía un poco nerviosa, aunque aun mantenía su emoción, se notaba por la forma en la que abrazaba la escoba contra ella que no quería caer.

-Por supuesto... —Contestó con cortesía Diana.

 **Oh, Lázaro. ¿Como te atreves a estar asustado?**

Lo encontró, en una estantería junto a la ventana. Lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo rápidamente, no quería perder mucho tiempo ahí. Se metió tanto en la lectura, que no notó cuando un segundo individuo ingresaba a la biblioteca. No tenia ni idea del destino que le amparaba.

El hombre llevaba su gran mochila consigo, no le fue fácil entrar a la Academia sin levantar sospechas, tuvo que evitar a las estudiantes, maestras y al personal para no ser descubierto. Y ahí estaba, tan cerca de su objetivo distraído. Podría simplemente haber sacado una pistola y dispararle en el cráneo. Eso lo delataría, un asesino había ingresado a la Academia, y eso no le era conveniente para nada. No obstante, si todo esto fuera adjudicado a un tercero, el caso se cerraría de inmediato, y tendría una gran oportunidad para deshacerse de las otras. Simplemente tenia que esperar a que todo el plan saliera bien.

Observaba su reloj en la muñeca, solo faltaban 15 segundos para que todo el plan se ejecutase. No la odiaba, ni siquiera quería hacerles daño, pero era su trabajo. No es que fuera un mal tipo, solamente era un negocio, no era nada personal. No iba a hacerlas sufrir tampoco, no era un monstruo. Siempre intentaba que todos sus actos fueran los más rápidos e indoloros posibles.

 **¿Puedes ver que lo siento? Puedo hacerte sentir mejor. No quiero dinero, lo puedes ver en mi sonrisa.**

Así que atrajo la atención de la jovencita.

-Oye, muchacha. —La voz áspera de un presencia desconocida le hizo girar la cabeza a Hannah— Lo siento. —Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarse de quien se suponía que era ese tipo. Solo oyó el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose y un punzón en la garganta. El pequeño dolor pronto se convirtió en algo mucho más grave. Sintió un ardor por todo el cuello, y después un liquido caliente bajando por su pecho y manchando todo su uniforme. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Soltó el libro y llevó ambas manos hacia la garganta, desesperada por detener el sangrado. Una bala acababa de atravesar su cuello. No podía respirar y un río de sangre descendía hasta sus rodillas. Cayó arrodillada al suelo, aun con ambas manos en el pescuezo, desesperada. Iba a morir. Intentaba gritar, pedir ayuda, respirar, pero no podía hacer nada. Nada, excepto mirar al hombre que ahí estaba, con una expresión indiferente e inexpresiva, como si estuviera mirando algo normal.

 **No pasara mucho tiempo... Hasta que muera y me aleje.**

Él la mató.

La miraba directamente a los ojos, con unos ojos insensibles, al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a revisar su reloj sin interesarle en absoluto que el!a muriese. Lágrimas comenzaron a desprenderse de sus ojos, no quería morir, no así, no con tanto miedo. Necesitaba ayuda, pero nadie iba a venir, nadie que no sea un forense. ¿Esto era todo? ¿Moriria en una biblioteca?

No podía morir tan pronto, esto tenia que ser una pesadilla. Tenia que serlo. Ella tenia que vivir, al menos 100 años más, no podía soportar la idea de que jamas llegara a ser una bruja completa, de que jamas pudiera decir que...

-Perdón. —Fue lo ultimo que oyó de ese sujeto, antes de sentir como es que una segunda bala le atravesaba el cráneo desde la parte trasera. Y luego, solo oscuridad.

A muchos metros de distancia, entre los arboles que conformaban el bosque que rodeaba la Academia de Luna Nova se hallaba un joven inconsciente en una posición un tanto extraña. Aunque tenia los ojos cerrados y su estomago contra el suelo, en sus manos tenia un rifle de francotirador, con un cronometro colocado en uno de sus lados. Sin testigos, con un falso culpable, y con una víctima menos, ¿que más se podía pedir?

 **Hasta que muera y me aleje mientras el fuego quema mi piel, los perros desgarren mi carne y devoren mi alma. No habrá a donde huir.**


	3. Piedad

**Sigo sumergiendo mi mano en un panal de abejas porque quiero miel en mi mesa.**

-Lo estas haciendo bien. —La felicitó Diana cuando la veía avanzar a una velocidad regular en su escoba— No es necesario que sostengas tan fuerte tu escoba,solo empeorarás tu manejo.

-Bien... —Dijo algo nerviosa Akko aflojando un poco su agarre. Le parecía algo raro que después de todas las cosas por las que paso en los últimos meses aun le diera temor caerse de su escoba, como si no hubiese pasado por peligros peores antes. Barbara, Lotte, y Sucy observaban desde la distancia en sus escobas como es que esas dos, antes enemigas como perro y gato, tan diferentes como agua y aceite, se llevaban mucho mejor después de todos estos eventos increíbles. Amanda, Jazminka, y Constanze habían llegado ya ha reunirse con ellas, resulta que estaban faltando a clases porque simplemente así lo deseaban, Amanda era muy floja, Constanze quería acabar con sus proyectos en su laboratorio escondido bajo tierra, y Jazminka solo se la pasaría comiendo en todo el día. Amanda y su grupo también se sorprendió al ver a Akko volar desde semejante altura.

Y entonces, la maestra Chariot llegó al patio.

-¡Maestra! —Akko notó su presencia de inmediato y la saludo agitando la mano desde su posición— ¡Mire! ¡Estoy volando!

La respuesta que recibió no era la que esperaba. Chariot tenia una expresión de espanto clavada en su cara, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. No vino para saludar, vino para advertirles. Vino a traerles las malas noticias.

 **Pero nunca la consigo correctamente.**

La mejor parte de que no hayan testigos en un crimen es cuando hay que identificar al culpable, pues puedes imaginarte al asesino. Puedes echarle la culpa a quien quieras y decir todas las mentiras sobre él, pero al final siempre va a haber un culpable. Y esto era justamente con lo que contaba.

Todo esto les cayó a todas las brujas de la escuela como un balde de agua fría. Unas alumnas encontraron el cuerpo, e inmediatamente, asustadas, se lo informaron a las maestras. La Academia llamó a las autoridades quienes vinieron a asegurar el lugar e inspeccionar el perímetro. No les tardó mucho encontrar el arma con la que acabaron con la vida de la muchacha y al supuesto asesino, un estudiante que estaba a punto de ingresar a la Academia de Luna Nova, aunque este lo negase siempre, pues decía que alguíen lo había dejado inconsciente. Se lo llevaron detenido mientras las investigaciones seguían y le ordenaron a la directora Hoolbrooke enviar a todas las alumnas a sus hogares por precaución.

Y por supuesto que lo hizo.

La noticia de que Hannah fue asesinada repartió el miedo en los corazones de todas por la Academia, aun cuando creían que el asesino fue atrapado. Las más afectadas en todo este asunto fueron Barbara y Diana, las amigas más cercanas a la víctima.

-¿Como esta Diana? —Le preguntó Sucy a Akko mientras guardaba toda la ropa que tenia en su maleta, alistando su equipaje rápidamente como sus compañeras de cuarto. Akko tenía un semblante desanimado, le dolía haber oído terrible noticia y la forma en la que se la debieron haber tomado Barbara y Diana.

-No lo sé... Todo ha pasado tan rápido que no he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella. —Era cierto, todas las maestras estaban apresurando a las alumnas a que guardaran sus cosas e irse inmediatamente a sus hogares, a algunas las mandarían por la Leyline y a otras las recogerían sus padres— Quiero conversar con ella antes de irnos. Probablemente pasemos meses sin vernos.

Todas volverían a sus respectivos hogares hasta que todo este tema se solucione, aunque jamas sabrían si todo podría volver a ser como antes, si es que algún día olvidarían la tragedia.

 **No puedo entender porque me siguen picando.**

Barbara había estado llorando por horas, al igual que Diana quien aun intentaba controlarse. Ambas estaban ahí, abrazadas la una contra la otra, aferradas como raíces, en silencio, sobre la cama de su amiga que ahora vivía solo en su memoria. No merecía esto, no esperaban que algo así le pudiera suceder a alguien en la Academia, ¿Que había hecho para ser asesinada a sangre fría?

Barbara, a diferencia de Diana, tenia bolsas debajo de los ojos, rasgos claros de que no había dormido en toda la noche. Un pedazo de carne le había sido arrancado, su amiga, su mejor amiga, ya no estaba; jamas podrían hablar de nuevo, jamas podrían salir juntas de nuevo, no podrían hacer nada juntas. Debió haber aprovechado más tiempo con ella. Ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que le dijo que la quería?

-Barbara... —Diana sabia que era un momento difícil, que ahora más que nunca se necesitaban la una a la otra, y que debían mantenerse fuertes ante esta tragedia horrible— Debemos empacar... —No era fácil decirlo ni oírlo, mas era necesario. Además de que todo esto podría hacerles algún bien, alejarse del lugar en donde murió su amiga, podría ponerlas a salvo. Diana lo estuvo pensando por un tiempo, ¿quien seria capaz de asesinar a una bruja a sangre fría por simple deseo? Conocía a Hannah, ella no podía ser un angelito, al menos no hasta que supieras mucho de ella, pero tampoco tenia enemigos de ese calibre. Si el tipo al cual atraparon era el culpable, ¿Por que una bruja? ¿Tenia algún problema con ellas? ¿Por que no lo hizo con una persona normal? Las brujas antes eran cazadas injustamente por ser consideradas practicantes de ritos malditos. ¿Acaso este era un fanático en su contra? Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber porque su amiga estaba muerta.

-Lo sé, lo sé... —Se separó de Diana, y se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa— Solo necesito un momento a solas. —Comenzó a levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño, aun con un semblante de depresión en su rostro, dirigiéndose al baño.

-Entiendo. —Comprendía lo que le pasaba, y respetaría su momento. Sin decir nada salio de la habitación dejando a solas a su compañera. Podía aprovechar este momento para dirigirse hacia cierto lugar que le gustaría visitar por última vez.

 **Pero hago lo que quiero, hago lo que me plazca, lo hago de nuevo porque lo necesito.**

La Academia volvía a estar vacía, mucho más que antes, las alumnas ya abandonaban el lugar poco a poco, y le dolía. No quería que todo esto terminara, no quería dejar de asistir a sus clases ahí, no quería separarse de sus amigas. Al principio solo asistió a la Academia para sacar una licencia para poder usar la magia, sin embargo, todo eso cambio con el tiempo, ahora aspiraba a más. Quería cumplir otro sueño.

Ahora caminaba en dirección hacia el lugar donde su amiga había dado su ultimo suspiro. Ni en un millón de años se imaginó que todo podría terminar así, por un asesinato. ¿Que ser cruel podría desear la muerte de una joven bruja que aun le quedaba mucho por vivir?

La biblioteca donde ocurrió el suceso fue bloqueada por una simple cinta de seguridad que prohibía la entrada, poco le importaba si rompía las reglas, ya no le importaba. Para su sorpresa, no fue la primera a la que se le ocurrió esa idea. Podía ver a una persona de cabellos rubios parada delante de la silueta dibujada en el suelo donde hallaron el cuerpo, sus pasos la alertaron de su presencia.

-Lotte... —Diana se veía sorprendida por la llegada de la pelirroja. La mencionada avanzó hasta quedar junto a Diana, ambas mirando el lugar donde Hannah había perecido.

-Me hubiera gustado poder decirle más cosas. —Quizás debían ser los lentes que evitaban poder ver algunas bolsas por debajo de los ojos de Lotte. Ella y Hannah se habían vuelto buenas amigas estos últimos meses, gracias a ese gusto que compartían por su novela favorita. Los rayos del sol que ingresaban por la ventana daban un ambiente de cama y quietud al lugar, no podía ni escucharse el sonido del viento, nada, solo a dos personas conversando acerca de un muerto.

-¿Se llevaban bien? —Le preguntó Diana, sin dejar de mirar la silueta.

-Sí... Si hubiésemos sido amigas desde mucho antes, quizás podríamos habernos llevado aun mejor. —Ambas hablaban con melancolía, como si ya hubiesen pasado años de esta desgracia. Diana lo había notado ya hacia un tiempo, Lotte y Hannah interactuaban mucho últimamente, tenían más cosas den común de las que se imaginaban.

El silencio reino el lugar por varios segundos, los dos individuos no se movían, se quedaron quietos como estatuas.

-Akko esta preocupada por ti... —Comentó Lotte— Dice que quiere ver como estas, ya sabes, antes de despedirse.

-Ya veo... Charlare con ella más tarde. —Era cierto, Diana estaba tan centrada en lamentar la muerte de su amiga que no se había percatado de que también perdería a muchas más por varios meses. Tendría que despedirse al menos, y decirle a Akko algo sumamente importante.

No obstante, debía hacer algo primero.

-Lotte, no estas aquí solo para ver su silueta, ¿verdad? —Ambas quedaron con la cabeza baja, con la misma ocurrencia, con la misma locura. El aire de tristeza podía sentirse en todo el lugar.

-Quiero despedirme... —Respondió finalmente.

-Yo también.

 **Esta vez, lo haré bien.**

Acto seguido, Diana levantó su varita al aire y una luz verdosa inundó el lugar, un hechizo. A pesar de que estaba prohibido resucitar a los muertos, y Diana jamás desobedecería alguna de las reglas de la Academia, necesitaba al menos decir adiós. Y ambas esperaron a que algo sucediese, a que el espíritu de su amiga regresase, cualquier cosa, una señal de que seguía con ellas. Pero nada paso. Nada.

Eso significaba que toda esencia que quedaba de la bruja de cabello azul se había esfumado para siempre, solo quedaba recordarla y honrar su memoria. Solo tenían que seguir adelante.  
Lotte y Diana quedaron decepcionadas, aun en silencio, sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos. Dieron la vuelta para retirarse, ya no había nada que hacer allí. Y entonces vieron algo que les estremeció el corazón justo en la entrada de la biblioteca. Una gran silueta humana conformada por sombras moradas formando oleajes en ese lugar, una advertencia de una presencia maligna ahí.

-Esto es... —Diana no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que asustó tanto, apenas podía entonar sus palabras— Eso significa... —Tenia que concentrarse, no podía dejarse guiar por el terror ahora mismo. Su hechizo había revelado una presencia no esperada. Entonces, las piezas encajaron. Ese joven que habían detenido no era el ejecutor, era un señuelo. El verdadero asesino, el sujeto que asesinó a su amiga, aun se encontraba en la Academia. No huyó, lo que significa que aun quería más víctimas... Y que mejor víctima que alguien extremadamente dañado emocionalmente— ¡Lotte! —Llamó la atención de la chica con anteojos de inmediato, haciéndola salir de su trance— ¡Llama a las maestras! ¡Diles que debemos irnos de aquí, ahora!

Lotte no entendió al principio, seguramente era por el efecto del impacto que aun retumbaba en ella, mas cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Diana la razón de porque quería que hiciera eso, ella se le adelantó de inmediato.

-¡Este sujeto! —Señaló la silueta que comenzaba a desvanecerse— ¡La única forma de que esta esencia se quedara aquí por tanto tiempo es porque este tipo estuvo aquí mucho tiempo, quiere decir que sigue acá! ¡La presencia oscura determina su maldad! ¡El asesino sigue acá! —No podía explicar más, salio disparada de la biblioteca en dirección a su cuarto. Había dejado a Barbara sola, con un matón suelto en la escuela. Esperaba de que Lotte hiciera lo mismo.

No podía perder a nadie más.

 **Dios, deja que esta vez lo haga bien.**

Esconderse en la Academia por varias horas no fue tarea para nada fácil, tenia que evitar al personal, a las alumnas, las maestras, y eventualmente a la policía. Se ocultaba en los baños, la cocina, incluso en algunas d días habitaciones vacías de la Academia. Se hacia pasar por el personal de la escuela, algún visitante o familiar, para pasar desapercibido cuando no podía ocultarse. Matar a una de sus víctimas de una manera así no fue para nada discreto, ahora todas abandonaba el lugar. El plan salia bien, y quizás, podría salir mejor.

Pensó primero en ir por Akko y su grupo, pero las tres siempre andaban juntas, y quizás una de ellas podría escapar y advertirles a todos. Luego estaban Amanda, Constanze y Jazminka. Estos tres objetivos también eran difíciles, una de ellas tenia ciertas armas tecnológicas que escapaban de su comprensión. Luego quedaban las supervivientes del tercer grupo, Diana y Barbara. Según lo que había leído, Diana provenía de una familia de brujas prestigiosas, una presa valiosa.

Con cautela se dirigió hacia su respectiva habitación, confiado en que bajasen la guardia después de haber capturado al supuesto culpable. Abrió la puerta marrón e ingreso en silencio, mirando siempre con atención sus espaldas en caso de que alguien ya lo hubiese descubierto. Como todo buen sicario, el seguía un código: No hacerle daño a nadie más que no sea un objetivo.

Eventualmente soltarían al muchacho que capturaron por él, con suerte no le vio el rostro. Cualquier que le viese el rostro estaba predestinado a morir, no porque llevara una maldición o algo así, sino porque nunca hay que dejar testigos en la escena del crimen.

El cuarto de la heredera Cavendish estaba vacío, sin alguna presencia humana allí.

 **Entonces corto el árbol en el cual esta, y canto que esta sera mi victoria.**

Se estaba lavando la cara en el lavabo, hace unos segundos se había mirado delante del espejo del baño y se percató de las dos grandes bolsas debajo de sus ojos, y su cabello todo desarreglado. No podía calcular por cuanto tiempo había estado lamentándose miserablemente, horas enteras de seguro. Ya no sentía que podía llorar más, era como si su tristeza se hubiera agotado, solamente respiraba agitadamente. Quizás alejándose de ese lugar podía recuperarse mucho más rápido, sin tener que recordar a su amiga. Su mejor amiga.

Volvió a levantar la vista para mirarse al espejo, y se quedó helada. La figura de un hombre estaba justo detrás de ella, podía verlo gracias al reflejo. El sujeto la miraba con indiferencia, con frialdad. Jamás lo había visto antes, pero su instinto le decía de que estaba en un grave peligro. En un gran peligro.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y comenzó a dolerle cuando una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza.

-Tú lo hiciste. —Se atrevió a decir, temblando.

Y ahora seguía ella.

Sin previo aviso, el sujeto la tomo de los cabellos con ambas manos con fuerza. Ella intentó zafarse del agarre sacudiéndose y golpeando, desesperada por saber cual era el destino que le aguardaba. El matón no se veía afectado por lo que la muchacha intentaba, ni siquiera aflojó el agarre. Y entonces le estrelló toda la maldita frente en el borde del lavabo.

Barbara sintió un dolor profundo en su cabeza seguido de pitidos resonantes en sus oídos, el golpe había sido duro y el monstruo no la soltaba. Aun consciente de su situación, intentó coger la varita que estaba en su cadera, pero un segundo golpe en seco al lavabo la detuvo. El dolor incrementaba, no podía gritar, pareciese que se estaba agotando, podía sentir un calor en su cabeza, como un liquido caliente que se vertía por su rostro iniciando por su frente.

No podía rendirse. Su brazo respondía difícilmente, apenas lo podía levantar para intentar alcanzar su varita. Pero otro empuje la obligó a estrellar su cabeza. Y luego otro, y otro, y otro. Ahora se hacían más rápido, tanto, que por cada impactó Barbara sentía cada vez menos y menos dolor, se desvanecía. Por momentos, podía observarse en el espejo del baño, cada vez con más sangre sobre su rostro y siempre siendo sujetada por ese hombre. Ese hombre que ni siquiera alcanzó a ver sus características físicas, estaba demasiado asustada como para ver como lucia su asesino.

Llegó un punto en el que ya no sintió nada, y cerró los ojos. Se sentía demasiado cansada, y solo deseaba dormir. No podía pensar en nada, ni siquiera la razón por la cual estaba tan triste hace unos minutos, solo quería descansar. Quizás morir no se sentía tan mal.

 **Y entonces... Los veo venir detrás de mí.**

La soltó de los cabellos y vio como se desplomaba en el suelo, mientras un gran charco de liquido vital se liberaba desde su cabeza. No estaba muerta, solo inconsciente. Su trabajo aún no había terminado. No es que buscara ser alguien cruel, no deseaba que sus víctimas sufrieran, simplemente era práctico con sus encargos. Si en algún momento una oportunidad de ahorrar se le presentaba, la aprovecharía. Y esta era una de esas oportunidades.

La buena noticia es que ahora que la muchacha estaba inconsciente todo seria mucho más sencillo.

La mala noticia es que no había previsto de que se tendría que ensuciar los zapatos.

No es que le guardara rencor, no era nada personal. Solamente eran negocios.

 **Y me rodean contra el mar, y pican a mis amigos y a mi familia. Y yo...**

No podía creer que es lo que veía, había llegado tarde para evitar una desgracia, y a su vez, a tiempo para atrapar al culpable. Jamas olvidaría ese rostro ni esa imagen. Acababa de entrar al cuarto, preocupada por su amiga de cabello rojo, y en su lugar, encontró a un hombre saliendo de su baño con los zapatos llenos de una sustancia roja igual de impactado que ella.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, como si se tratara de un depredador y una presa, aquí el rol de cada uno era confuso.

Había encontrado al asesino, al culpable. Y Barbara... Barbara podría estar...

¿Ella era la siguiente?

 **No entiendo porque pasa esto.**

La garganta se le secó al oír tal noticia, tal error. El periódico no se equivocaba, no estaba en ni un error. El que había cometido el error había sido él. La noticia de que una bruja joven fue asesinada a sangre fría en la Academia de Luna Nova recorrió toda Inglaterra y ya todos lo sabían.

Pero no era ella.

No era ella, el muy idiota se había confundido, no había dado el nombre correcto y una inocente murió. Esa bruja ni siquiera estuvo involucrada en la destrucción del misil, solo era amiga de una de las que lo destruyó. No, esto ya era demasiado. Tenia que hacer algo, tenía que realizar una llamada, no podía permitir que nadie mas muriese por su culpa.

Estaba arrepentido, lo que hizo fue una locura. Tenia que cancelar el condenado contrato con el sicario.

 **Pero hago lo que quiero, hago lo que me plaza, lo hago de nuevo porque lo necesito.**


	4. Los Muertos no hablan

**Que no disfracen la miseria de amor.**

-¡Esto apesta! —Se quejó Amanda mientras arrojaba otra de sus camisas a su maleta encima de su cama. Sus compañeras de cuarto no parecían que les importase mucho su berrinche, ya llevaba un buen rato así— No puedo creerlo...

Constanze ya había empacado sus cosas en una maleta y solo estaba sentada en su cama probando un videojuego en sus manos, un Stambot la custodiaba y se encargaría de llevarla en su lugar cuando las maestras vinieran para llevarlas a la ciudad. Jazminka también había terminado de empacar y solo se comía una bolsa de frituras, mirando con serenidad a Amanda que no hacia nada más que lanzar insultos al aire al guardar sus cosas en su respectiva maleta.

Había estado así desde la muerte de Hannah, enojada por la muerte de alguien, de un compañera. La noticia la tomó por sorpresa, como a todas, mas ella fue la única que expresaba ira. No había pasado ni una hora cuando fue a gritarle a las autoridades por el matón que aun no habían encontrado, si hubieran pasado otros 5 minutos sin dar alguna noticia sobre el asesino podría haberlos insultado en su presencia. Cuando se enteró de que atraparon al supuesto asesino, quiso ir a la central de policía de la ciudad para enfrentarlo, las maestras apenas pudieron retenerla en la Academia, aunque tuvieron que atraparla un par de veces cuando intentó escapar en escoba.

Constanze también estaba algo diferente. Normalmente no hablaba, solo se expresaba escribiendo palabras, haciendo sonidos o usando sus Stambots, ahora ni eso hacia. No miraba a los ojos a nadie, ya no se la pasaba en su laboratorio, no había construido ni un solo invento. Parecía un robot, solamente acataba las ordenes de las maestras sin negarse, y no reaccionaba a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Jazminka, por otro lado, también se veía cambiada, ya no comía con el mismo gusto que antes. Lo hacia más como un hábito que como un deleite, no lo disfrutaba como antes.

Había algo que estas tres compartían: Miedo.

Miedo a morir, miedo a un asesino. Amanda estaba enojada porque no quería tener miedo, no quería tener miedo de que la matasen, Constanze no hablaba ni se expresaba por miedo a saber que podría morir en cualquier momento, Jazminka simplemente comía y comía para ignorar el miedo que sentía por que una bala atravesase su cráneo. So!o estaban asustadas.

Alguien tocó su puerta.

-Yo abro. —Amanda se calmó un poco y atendió la llamada de la habitación. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una melancólica Akko.

-Hola, Amanda. ¿Terminaron de empacar? —Analizó el rostro de Amanda, no se veía muy animada y tenia el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, sí... —Pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus ojos, parecía que tenia sueño.

-La maestra aun no me ha llamado, creo que aun no sabe como enviarme a Japón de nuevo. Supongo que ustedes se irán primero. —La escuela se había vaciado velozmente cuando se enteraron de la noticia de una estudiante asesinada, sólo quedaban ellas y unas cuantas brujas más.

-Solo espero que todo esto acabe pronto. No quiero pasar mucho tiempo en Estados Unidos.

-Creí que no te gustaba la Academia. —Kagari esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, algo de buen humor no caería mal en momentos diferentes.

-Ja... Parece que me equivoque. —Amanda respondía de la misma manera.

-Oh, cierto. ¿No has visto a Lotte? Dijo que iría al baño hace media hora y no la he vuelto a ver.

-No, no. Por acá no ha pasado.

 **Que no toleren a quien siembra temor.**

No se lo esperaba, ni por un momento, encontrarse cara a cara con una de sus futuras víctimas. Diana Cavendish, una de las brujas más destacables de la Academia y con un gran control superior sobre la magia. Podría intentar sacar su pistola desde su bolsillo trasero y atravesar su cráneo con una bala entre las cejas, pero no era ni un idiota. Esa bruja no dudaría en arrojarle algún hechizo al verlo hacer siquiera el intento de sacar el arma letal. La mejor opción era rendirse y apelar a su misericordia, aunque no podía esperar mucho, mató a dos de sus amigas.

Diana no esperó ni que pasara un segundo y le apuntó directamente con la varita, sin tambalearse, sin mostrar ni un rastro de miedo. Solo odio, odio por encontrar al culpable que asesino a su amiga y seguramente ya se había encargado de la otra. Iba a lastimarlo, juraba que iba a lastimarlo. El asesino no mostró resistencia e inmediatamente levantó ambas manos y se arrodilló, demostrando que estaba indefenso. Maldecía entre dientes, todo podría irse al caño en un par de segundos, todo gracias a esa bruja.

La bruja no iba a olvidar su rostro, jamas olvidaría ese rostro insensible, y en unos segundos, jamas olvidaría ese rostro retorciéndose de dolor. Poco a poco, la varita comenzó a iluminarse. Iba a lanzar un hechizo. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido que al sicario no le dio tiempo ni de parpadear.

-¡Murowa! —Gritó Diana. Una luz verdosa impactó justo en el pecho del desprotegido hombre y este sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, se sacudió con fuerza, como si estuviera sufriendo convulsiones y se tumbó en el suelo. Comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, sufría retorcijones en el estómago y sentía que las piernas se le paralizaron por unos instantes. Diana se acercó con precaución, aun apuntando con su varita, al hombre a dolorido.

-Deja de moverte. —Le ordenó, el sicario la veía con una expresión de suplica, como si rogara por que no volviese a hacer eso de nuevo. Era mucho más lista de lo que imaginó, lo incapacitó inmediatamente y no le dio siquiera una oportunidad de defenderse. Para ser sincero, él habría hecho lo mismo— Muestrame tus manos. —Dijo esto ya que veía como es que el matón guardaba sus manos dentro de su abrigo, rodeando su estómago envuelto de dolor. El hombre obedeció inmediatamente, mostrando sus manos cerradas en forma de puños, quizás el dolor aun seguía y trataba de soportarlo.

 **El agresivo merece un correctivo.**

Tenia que retenerlo allí hasta que las maestras llegarán. Y solo había una forma de hacerlo: Lanzar un segundo hechizo y dejarlo inconsciente, no le daría ni una oportunidad para escapar ni una salida. Solo necesitaba recitar el hechizo una vez más para acabar con todo esto, para finalmente atrapar al asesino de su amiga.

Pero al parecer, el sicario, ya conociendo su destino, tenia una ultima cosa que decir, su expresión se veía desafiante, como si la retara a hacerlo. Sabia que su plan original había fallado, que ya no había salvación para él, seria descubierto y su carrera de asesino se iría todo al desagüe. Sin embargo, jamas hay que dejar de pensar en un plan B.

-Esto me va a doler más a mi... —No lo dejaría terminar, ni siquiera es se merecía ese desgraciado. Su ira la dominaba por completo.

Alguien listo e inteligente siempre tiene un plan B, ese aquel que te da una chance de siempre salirte con la tuya no importa las circunstancias.

-¡Muro—!

Porque el Plan B siempre funciona.

-Que a ti... —Abrió los puños, y de su mano izquierda, cayó un pequeño seguro. Solo un milisegundo, un milisegundo que lo cambio todo.

-¡—wa!

Una explosión de humo se formó justo en el instante en que Diana lanzó el hechizo, logro cubrirse los ojos a tiempo y aguantar la respiración para que la gran cortina no la molestase. El muy maldito había tenido una granada de humo justo en uno de sus bolsillos internos de su chaleco, y le había quitado el seguro. Una explosión así de cerca podría dejar una gran marca encima, lo que podría indicar que estaba malherido..

-¡Clean El! —Exclamó agitando su varita, no podía ver nada a través de esa densa capa, ese monstruo se camuflaba en ella. El humo dejó de expandirse por la habitación, todo parecía haberse quedado quieto, cada partícula.

-¡Ielen Toaal! —Todo el humo parecía que estaba siendo aspirado hacia un punto, regresando hacia el lugar desde donde había salido, y volviendo a reunirse. Cuando la zona estuvo despejada, Diana solo apuntaba a su alrededor revisando el entorno. Y se percató de que una de las ventanas de la habitación estaba abierta. No iba a permitir que ese sujeto escapara.

Se acercó hacia el marco de la ventana abierta, ahí estaba, avanzando lo más rápido que podía hacia el bosque para tratar de ocultarse con una notable cojera. No dudó en lanzarle todo los hechizos que podía desde la distancia.

-¡Murowa! —El proyectil fue evadido por el sicario que se agachó por accidente, había tropezado con algo. Aun así, una gran nube de polvo se levantó cerca a él, justo en el lugar donde impactó el hechizo. No lo detuvo, se puso de pie y avanzó como pudo.

-¡Murowa! —El segundo impacto le rozó su estómago, la chica tenia demasiada buena puntería y era casi definitivo de que terminaría dándole en algún momento. Hombre precavido vale por dos, y por eso trajo dos granadas de humo en caso de emergencia. Nunca creyó que las tendría que usar para huir de una niña.

Con un dolor inmenso en un lado del torso, logró sacar el arma explosiva de su bolsillo en el interior de su abrigo, le quitó el seguro con las manos, y simplemente la dejo caer al suelo mientras corría, la explosión crearía una cortina de humo que lo encubriría de los ataques de Diana, esperaba que esto fuera suficiente para escapar hacia el bosque, el ardor no lo ayudaba a correr más rápido.

La bruja rubia observó como es que el Sicario desaparecía detrás del humo.

-¡Murowa! —Con un poco de suerte, quizás podría darle y detener su huida. No tenia tanta como ese matón. Cuando el humo termino de dispersarse después de varios segundos, ya no estaba a la vista, ya debería estar perdido en el bosque. Al menos sacó algo del encuentro: Una descripción del asesino.

 **Que no dependan y que encuentren valor.**

Se separó de la ventana y quiso salir de la habitación para buscar una escoba, aun tenia una oportunidad de atrapar al hombre malherido. ¿Donde estaba Lotte con las maestras?  
Hubiera cumplido con lo que se proponía, de no ser porque una tétrica escena la detuvo.

El liquido vital que se estaba escurriendo por el baño aumentaba de tamaño, invadía poco a poco aun más la habitación. Ahí es donde se supone que estaba su amiga hace unos minutos, junto con ese asesino a sangre fría. Ella no debería estar muerta, aun tenia mucho que vivir, mucho que conocer...

Necesitaba verla, averiguar como es que había quedado, al menos eso le debía, por más que le doliera observar a una de sus amigas sin vida. No logró ver el cuerpo de Hannah, nunca supo como se veía su cadáver. Caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta del baño, poniendo sus pies sobre la sangre sin importarle ensuciarse los zapatos. No es que le gustase el morbo, simplemente quería verla, observarla por ultima vez, ver su rostro sin importar como este. Avanzó hasta la puerta y miro el interior, necesitaba ser fuerte, aun más fuerte que antes.

Si tan solo tuviera un rostro que ver para despedirse.

Se cayó de espaldas sobre la sustancia roja, no por resbalar con la sangre, no por que la presión se le había subido a la cabeza tras semejante subida de adrenalina en su enfrentamiento, si no por averiguar la razón por la cual el mar de sangre se había liberado. Era espantoso, su corazón se aceleró, escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, sentía que en cualquier momento sufriría de un paro cardíaco, y oyó como es que varios pasos se acercaban corriendo hasta la habitación.

Las maestras, Chariot y Finnelan, llegaron para encontrarse con una Cavendish tirada en el suelo, sobre un charco rojo, mirando el baño, espantada. A juzgar por su expresión, acababa de ver algo muy fuerte. La maestra pelirroja se agachó para hablar con Diana, muy preocupada por lo que hacia ahora, temblaba.

-¿Diana? —Sujetó su hombro, intentando tranquilizarla, aunque sabia de que lo que estaba a punto de decir solo la pondría peor— ¿Que sucedió?

La maestra Finnelan se había acercado hacia el baño, intentando averiguar que habia pasado ahí, esperaba lo peor.

Diana sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba concentrarse, decir que es lo que vio, su amiga ya no estaba allí pero podía hacer algo para vengarla, aun tenia oportunidad de encontrar al causante de su muerte. Con algo de dificultad, logró hablar.

-Hannah... encontré al asesino de Hannah...

A Finnelan casi le dan ganas de vomitar al ver la grotesca escena con la que se encontró. Una pesadilla para cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Quien hubiera imaginado que una pobre muchacha acabaría con la cabeza completamente reventada en pequeños trozos, sin posibilidad de ser reconocida, a base de pisotazos en el baño de su habitación en la Academia.

-Y de Barbara...

 **Que no haya excusas alargando el dolor.**

-¡Es una Perr...! —No pudo ni terminar su insulto, el dolor era demasiado y se acababa de estrellar de frente contra el suelo, ya no podía andar. La muy estúpida de esa bruja lo había obligado a usar una granada de humo justo al lado de su estomago. No podía decirle estúpida, de hecho, había sido lo suficientemente lista como para sobrevivir a un encuentro con él. Más bien, él había sido quien sobrevivió al encuentro.

Se arrastró por el suelo con sus brazos, los arboles lo camuflarían por un corto periodo de tiempo, las autoridades llegarían pronto. Eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que le había visto el rostro. Si esa muchacha daba una descripción, si hablaba, su carrera de sicariato habría terminado. Ese era el peor castigo para alguien que trabajaba entre las sombras, que todos te reconocieran cuando vas por la calle no serviría de mucho cuando vas a asesinar a alguien, solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que dejasen de contactarlo.

No le convenía para nada.

¿Que podría hacer ahora?

Encargarse de ella.

Se detuvo en un determinado punto, y con sus manos comenzó a excavar desesperadamente en la tierra, sin importarle si es que se partía una uña o se hacia una herida con alguna roca que no veía. Lo hacia con rapidez, el dolor necesitaba parar, la herida abierta solo empeoraba a cada segundo. Por suerte sabia que algo así podría ocurrir.

Al cabo de muchos minutos, finalmente logró desenterrar lo que había escondido. La maleta llena de sus objetos para asesinar fue sacada con mucha dificultad de ese hoyo. Abrió el cierre y buscó algo que parara su maldito dolor. Saco el alcohol escondido entre todas las armas de fuego y blancas. Ni siquiera sacó algo de algodón, directamente abrió la tapa y se vertió todo el liquido en la herida.

Ardía como los mil demonios, tanto que se sacudía en el suelo, imitando convulsiones que no podía controlar, y soportando el dolor cerrando su mandíbula hasta el punto de casi romper sus dientes. Si alguien lo viera probablemente se burlaría de él.  
Justo en ese momento escuchó el sonido de su teléfono en la mochila. A duras penas, con el efecto del ardor aun, sacó su teléfono y contestó.

-No es un buen momento... —Respiraba con dificultad, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Quiero cancelar el contrato. —Lo que le faltaba— No quiero que mate a nadie más...

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde para arrepentirse... —Su cliente se oía agitado, casi tanto como él.

-Usted no entiende. —Hubo una pausa larga, como si estuviera reflexionando— He cometido un error... Dos de las chicas que mande a matar eran inocentes, no estaban involucradas en lo del misil. Una de ellas esta muera ahora, mate a una inocente, señor, no quiero seguir matando a más...

-Ya lo sabia. —Finalmente respiraba con normalidad, el dolor estaba desapareciendo.

-¿¡Que!?

-No juzgo las ordenes de mis clientes, solo las ejecuto. Sabia que dos de las muchachas no estuvieron involucradas en ese incidente, lamentablemente, usted ha intentado cancelar su pedido muy tarde.

-No... No, no, no, no, no. ¡No! —Sonaba enojado— ¿¡Que he hecho? Solo... —Su voz se tornaba a un tono afligido— Solo cancele el contrato, le pagare todo lo que acordamos, solo deje de matarlas.

-Me temo que ya es un poco tarde para eso.

-¿Que esta diciendo? —La ira volvía, no estaba contento con su respuesta.

-Una de los objetivos vio mi rostro. No puedo dejarlo ir. Le dirá todo a la policía y solo sera cuestión de tiempo para que me atrapen. Y yo lo diré todo.

-¿Me esta amenazando?

-No, señor, solo le estoy explicando la situación: Usted es el culpable de sus muertes, no yo. Usted quiso matarlas, yo solo fui la herramienta que usó para lograr el cometido. —Era en serio, nunca le gustó que le apuntasen con el dedo. Él no era el culpable de todos los asesinatos que cometió en su vida, no lo hacia por placer, simplemente eran órdenes de las personas que lo contrataban. Si no hubieran personas con estos deseos horribles él ya no cometería estos actos, simplemente dejaría de trabajar.

-¿Que planea hacer?

-Lo máximo que esa chica puede dar es un retrato hablado, pero si mira alguna grabación en la que salga mi rostro todo se acabo. Hoy en día hay cámaras por todas partes, y si ella logra identificarme en algún vídeo de internet o alguna cinta de la policía, mi carrera y la suya terminaran. Solo hay una manera de encargarse de esto: Eliminarla de inmediato. Ya debe estar custodiada por la policía y quizás envíen una patrulla con ella a su hogar. Si no podemos obligar a que una presa a muerda la carnada, podemos hacer que la carnada sea lo único que encuentre.

-No lo entiendo...

-No puedo acercarme a ella, ya estará siendo protegida. No obstante, las otras alumnas no reciben seguridad. Voy a enviar un mensaje, voy a obligar a Diana Cavendish a quedarse aquí.

-¿Va a matar a las otras alumnas, las que no tuvieron nada que ver con el misil?

-Así es. Voy a tener que cobrar algunos favores, no debe ser muy difícil. Verá a lo que me refiero, conozco como trabajan. Si me encargó de las que viven por esta zona no conseguiré nada, solo haré que todas se dispersen aun más.

-No... No. Le pagare un 40% más, solo deje de hacerlo. No merecen esto.

-Lleguemos a un acuerdo, señor. Yo me encargó de la testigo, con todas las bajas que sean necesarias, y no iré por más, lo dejaremos ahí y solo recordará esto como una mala experiencia. —No podía dejar hablar a Diana, ella era su prioridad— Antes de que diga algo, recuerde que sí yo caigo, usted caerá conmigo.

No hubo ni una respuesta, solo otro silencio aun más largo, hasta que la llamada se cortó. Esto era una respuesta afirmativa, aunque no aceptada, por su cliente. Esto solo probaba su punto, él cliente era el culpable, si de verdad estaba arrepentido simplemente se hubiese entregado a las autoridades y hubiera dicho todo acerca del asesino que contrató.

Si tan solo Cavendish no le hubiera visto el rostro, no hubiera sobrevivido a su encuentro, muchas alumnas inocentes no estarían por morir. Su código era matar a su objetivo, no hacerle daño a terceros. Sólo era eso, un código, no una regla.

 **No habrá salida con actitud pasiva.**


	5. Condena

**Primer disparo y oigo el sonido de la bala salir.**

-Señorita Chariot... —El calvo oficial de policía que hace unos segundos le había pedido a la maestra que tome asiento en la silla de metal detrás de la mesa gris en una habitación con las cuatro paredes cerradas y solo una ventana desde solo se podía ver desde afuera hacia dentro, ahora mismo estaba con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, pasándose ambas manos por los ojos— Esto no es una interrogación, solo quería informarle acerca de esto en secreto. Alejada de esas 7 alumnas que trajo con usted.

-¿Sucede algo? —Sabia que era una pregunta tonta, no podía pensar bien, habían pasado por mucho en tan poco tiempo que lo único que le preocupaba ahora era que ese asesino regresara y quisiera hacerle algún daño a las brujas que cuidaba.

-Nos tardamos 10 minutos en llegar a la Academia, y tardamos otros 10 en traerlas a todas aquí. Pasaron otros 10 minutos esperando a que esta sala este despejada. Media hora, señorita Chariot, media hora. —No podía comprender a lo que se refería, pero su voz expresaba arrepentimiento— Nos tardamos demasiado. Así que se lo explicare rápidamente...

 **Trato de ignorar toda la muerte a mi alrededor.**

La carretera estaba despejada, así que podría tardar media hora más en llegar hacia su destino, la estación de tren para dejar a una gran cantidad de las brujas de la Academia de Luna Nova rumbo a su hogar. Algunas alumnas habían viajado directamente por la Leyline, mientras que otras tenían que usar transportes públicos para movilizarse.

Todas no dejaban de comentar cosas acerca de las tragedias que los azotó, algunas estaban asustadas, otras eran más curiosas e inventaban teorías acerca de lo que había sucedido en realidad. Huir de lugar donde posiblemente podría haber otro ataque parecía ser la cosa más lógica por hacer, aunque eso supondría suspender las clases por un muy largo tiempo.

Pasaban por una hermosa pradera, el cielo estaba despejado, y el sol iluminaba todo con sus rayos. Al fin, después de haber pasado por tanto, parecía que iban a tener un descanso. Hasta que algo detuvo su transporte de un momento a otro. No fue un animal que se cruzó en el camino, no era un auto que impactó contra ellos, no fue porque una de las llantas se reventó. Fue por el sonido de una sirena de policía.

Poco a poco el autobús disminuía su velocidad, y un molestó chofer gruñía preguntándose porque un oficial de la policía en una moto lo detenía. Algunas brujas comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas diciendo que no habían notado nada malo en la manera en !a cual el chofer conducía, o quizás era un policía que quería ganarse un dinero extra.

El oficial le preguntó al conductor a donde se dirigían con tanta prisa.

-Tengo que llevar a estas brujas a tomar un tren a su hogar. Ha ocurrido una tragedia en la Academia en la cual estudiaban.

-Ya veo... —El oficial revisaba con la mirada la tarjeta de conducir del hombre y si sus papeles estaban en orden— ¿Podría subir un momento? —No podía verlo a los ojos gracias a las gafas de sol que llevaba, mas por el tono de su voz, se podía oír muy serio, como si le estuviera dando una orden más que haciendo una petición.

-Seguro. Usted es el jefe. —Respondió desconfiado. La figura autoritaria subió al bus y desde la entrada pudo revisar con la mirada a aquellas brujas que no parecían estar muy seguras con su presencia. A él no parecía importarle, quizás lo único que le interesaba era asegurarse de que cada pasajero sea una bruja tal y como le dijo el conductor.

Las alumnas aun llevaban sus varitas que les fueron entregadas por la Academia, algunas seguían cargadas con la energía de la piedra filosofal, otras ya se habían desgastado. Unas cuantas creían que era mejor mantenerla con energía, pues temían encontrarse con aquel asesino de brujas, podría estar en una cacería ahora mismo.

El policía sacó una libreta y un lápiz, comenzando a hacer unos cuantos apuntes en esta, negaba con la cabeza varias veces.

-Oficial, ¿podría darse prisa? —comentó molesto el chofer. Esta vez, le dio una respuesta diferente.

-Perdone señor, pero este bus fue reportado como robado.

-¿Que? —Se sorprendió al escuchar esto, y algunas brujas que estaban atentas a la conversación también— ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Usted revisó los papeles!

-Lo sé, señor, lo sé. No se exalte, al parecer alguien nos quiso jugar una mala broma.

Eso no tenia ni un sentido, ¿quien deseaba molestar a unas brujas cuando estaban pasando quizás por el peor momento de su vida hasta ahora?

Nadie deseaba molestarlas. Simplemente deseaba retenerlas por unos segundos.

 **Por segunda vez la bala sale disparada, no olvidemos porque estamos luchando.**

-Y entonces el maldito vino con un tráiler lleno de un cargamento pesado y golpeó el bus donde se encontraban las brujas. —Sentenció el detective.

Chariot tragó saliva. Claro que sabia lo que esto significaba, el monstruo alcanzó a algunas brujas que se fueron de la Academia por lo menos hace una hora. Le tomó menos de media hora alcanzarlas, como si en realidad lo hubiera planeado desde el principio, o tuviera una gran suerte. Y las alumnas... ¿Habría sido su plan original haber ido por ellas? Si así fuera, no tendría mucho sentido de que hubiera ido por Hannah y después por Barbara, seria demasiada coincidencia.

Solo esperaba a que al menos alguien hubiera salido con vida de ese intento de asesinato.

-¿Alguien... Alguien sobrevivió? —Le dolía decir eso, y se podía notar en su expresión. Todo lo que conoció en Luna Nova estaba muriendo, y ella sólo podía enterarse tiempo después. No pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, se sentía impotente ante este asesino silencioso. El asesino que iba por sus alumnas, y quizás también por ella.

El detective pasó su mano por el rostro, intentando eliminar el rastro de preocupación que expresaba.

-El Tráiler empujó el bus varios metros, sin detenerse, y lo hizo volcarse muchas veces. —Hubo una larga pausa, como si estuviera buscando una manera menos dolorosa de decir que muchas niñas habían muerto— Cuando encontraron el bus, no encontraron a nadie con vida. Algunas personas reportaron que algunas alumnas tenían heridas de balas... Ni siquiera el oficial sobrevivió. Ese tipo las mató a todas.

Chariot se llevó la mano a la boca, e intentó contenerse.

-No... —Susurró, ahogando un llanto, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Un montón de chicas inocentes, que aun no habían llegado ni a la mitad de su vida, ahora tendrían a un par de padres llorando sobre na tumba de cada una. Las había matado sin piedad, no les dejó ni tiempo de despedirse, simplemente fue y las mató. ¿Que clase de ser podría cometer un acto tan terrible sin tener remordimiento alguno?— ¿Ya saben... Ya saben quien es? ¿Que es lo que quiere?

-Lamentablemente no. —Las esperanzas se iban destruyendo más y más— La jovencita Diana Cavendish esta dando una declaración en otra de las habitaciones, un retrato hablado para ser exactos, y estamos revisando cámaras de seguridad de tiendas para ver si es posible identificar al culpable. Si tenemos suerte, ese monstruo sin corazón caerá.

-No parece que la suerte este en su contra... —Dijo Chariot, con un semblante de decepción y bajando la cabeza.

 **Soy el que esta en el tanque, atravesando la pared.**

-Tenia... —Le costaba recordar, aunque había manejado muy bien la situación en el momento que enfrentó al sicario, no podía evitar pensar en todo el peligro por el cual pasó. De no ser por que se pudo controlar durante el encuentro, ahora mismo ella seria otra víctima del matón. Del herido matón— Tenia los ojos hundidos y negros, una nariz recta, mentón pequeño, frente grande, barba y bigote recién afeitados, cabello corto negro, usaba un abrigo. —No podía recordar más detalles, llevaba su mano derecha y se frotaba la frente pero nada le venia a la memoria a excepción de la grotesca escena al encontrar el cuerpo de su amiga.

-No te preocupes, con eso creo que es suficiente. Si recuerdas algo más, no dudes en avisarnos. -El hombre que hacia el retrato hablado delante de ella parecía muy cortés. Le explicó que lamentaba que tuvieran que hacer esto tan rápido después de una experiencia traumática, mas era mejor tener los recuerdos aun frescos.

-Su mirada no decía nada. —Dijo de repente Diana.

-¿Disculpe? —Esto lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Cuando me enfrente a él, en todo momento, sus ojos expresaban indiferencia, aburrimiento. Como si esto fuera una rutina y ya estuviera cansado de hacerlo, en ni un momento expresó miedo u odio. -El silencio invadió la habitación por unos segundos, el dibujante tuvo que agregar los detalles que Diana le dijo antes de mostrarle el retrato.

-¿Este era el hombre?

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, su primera reacción fue tratar de neutralizarlo. No tuvo tiempo de insultarlo, de contarle sobre todo el dolor que le había hecho sufrir, de castigarlo. Ahora sí, ahora sí podía enojarse con ese maldito rostro demacrado.

-Es él. —Respondió conteniendo su ira, apretando sus dientes, y clavando sus dedos en su falda de uniforme. No solo estaba enojada con él por lo que le hizo a sus dos amigas más cercanas, si no porque temía por lo que le pudiera hacer a Jazminka, Constanze, Amanda, Sucy y Akko. No sabia como explicarlo, sentía como un punzón en su pecho, una corazonada, que le decía que no importa lo que hiciera, todo terminaría mal.

Ni siquiera lo conocía. ¿Esto era una especie de venganza personal? ¿O simplemente era un psicópata que buscaba matar brujas?

Liberar el Gran Triskellion no fue de mucha ayuda, de todas formas, la magia estaba muriendo, de forma literal.

 **Fui tomado, desde joven, encadenado con una pistola para derribar edificios, sembrar terror...**

-¡Diana! —Akko se levantó de su asiento y se acercó inmediatamente a la mencionada cuando esta salió de la habitación, se veía preocupada— ¿Como te encuentras? ¿Estas bien? ¿Hay algo que necesites?

La trataba como si estuviera enferma, y ella tuviera que cuidarla. Estaba así de preocupada desde que se enteró en la Academia lo que acababa de sucederle. Insistió en ir a la comisaría a donde la llevarían, y muy al pesar de la maestra Chariot, logró su cometido, siendo acompañada por Sucy, Lotte, Constanze, Amanda y Jazminka. Diana simplemente no quiso preocuparla más.

-Estaré bien, Akko, en serio. —Le sonrió, esperaba que ella fuera tan torpe como para no darse cuenta de que le mentía. O quizás la subestimaba.

-Eso espero. —No se oía muy segura de su respuesta. Ambas se dirigieron al grupo que seguía sentado, esperando noticias sobre el asesino, y quizás teniéndole un par de preguntar para ella.

-¿Que fue lo que te dijeron? —Preguntó directamente Amanda.

-¡Amanda! ¡Diana no esta en condiciones de...! —Akko se vio interrumpida al oír la voz de la rubia.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes. —Esto lo dijo tomando el hombro de su amiga y calmándola un poco. Su semblante cambió a uno serio— Les di la descripción del sujeto, ahora mismo deben estar buscándolo en cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad y cosas así. No me dieron muchos detalles. -Una mirada preocupada se quedo plantada en los ojos de cada bruja, exceptuando a Sucy quien solo agachó la cabeza. Diana notó que faltaba la maestra que las trajo a todas ahí- ¿Donde esta la maestra Chariot? -Lotte fue quien respondió.

-Uno de los oficiales la llamó y se la llevó, no sabemos para que...

Diana se llevó la mano al mentón, pensando. ¿Porque querían a la maestra Chariot si ella no era una testigo clave? Quizás simplemente querían avisarle que se diese prisa con enviar a cada una de las brujas a su respectivo hogar. Después de todo, solo quedaban ellas de la Academia, todas se habían ido casi de inmediato cuando la tragedia las golpeó.

-¿Saben que es lo que pienso? —Sucy comentó de repente— Pienso que ese tipo en realidad esta yendo por nosotras.

No respondieron, ni una sola. No expresaron temor por la idea que propuso Sucy, no porque no le creyeran, sino porque esa idea ya se les había cruzado por la cabeza y no lo habían comentado.

-Mucha gente vio lo que hicimos... Prácticamente todo el mundo. —Lotte miraba el piso, con una quebradera de voz en su garganta.

-¿Entonces? ¿Simplemente nos quedaremos sin hacer nada? —Amanda se levantó de su asiento, y comenzó a reclamarle a sus compañeras, aunque sabia muy bien cual era la respuesta.

-Claro que no, Amanda. Volveremos a nuestros hogares, quizás mañana por la mañana. No sabemos quien es ese tipo ni donde esta ahora, así que la mejor opción para estar seguras es alejarnos de la Academia por un buen tiempo. —Aunque eso significase que todas se separarían, y era algo que no le gustaba a Diana.

-Solo esperó que todo vuelva a ser como antes de que se maldito apareciera, cuando lo atrapen espero que le den un duro castigo. -Sus palabras tenían ira pero su voz no podía escucharse tan fuerte.

Al cabo de unos segundos de un nuevo silencio, una figura conocido se es acercó.

-Chicas... —Saludó Chariot a todas, su rostro se veía mi cansado casi como si estuviera a punto de dormirse.

-¡Maestra! ¿A donde fue? —Preguntó Akko, levantándose de su asiento de nuevo. No les tenia buenas noticias.

 **Y ver la belleza en el dolor.**

Desde que se enteró de la noticia de lo que había ocurrido en Luna Nova, intentó recurrir a todos los medios posibles para comunicarse con Diana o Akko. Necesitaba saber como se encontraban, aunque suponía que pronto abandonarían el lugar, así que no tenia mucho tiempo que perder. Tampoco podía salir de Appleton, por algún motivo, el director Blackwell se había vuelto mucho más estricto en esos días y duplicó la seguridad del lugar. Quizás estaba nervioso por creer que lo que les sucedió a las brujas podía suceder con alguno de sus alumnos.

Había llamado a su padre varias veces para pedirle que le ayudara a buscar a las brujas, este siempre le decía que estaba muy ocupado pero que ya tenia gente buscándolas. Temía por su seguridad. ¿Quien era el sádico que iría por unas muchachas que aun estaban en una etapa inicial de su vida?

Ojala pudiera haber una manera de decirles algo que lo abrumaba, necesitaba decirles algo sumamente importante para él antes de que se fueran.

Recorría uno de los pasillos exteriores del lugar, aun sumergido en sus pensamientos de como contactar con las brujas, cuando se encontró con un extrañado Luis a quien no dudo en preguntarle que le pasaba.

-Luis, ¿esta todo bien? —Andrew y él se habían estado llevando un poco mejor desde el encuentro con las brujas, ya no era el muchacho engreído de hace unos meses.

-Sí, sí, Andrew. No es nada importante, solo estoy un poco preocupado. Mi padre ha estado actuando muy extrañó estos días, demasiado.

-También lo noté. ¿Sera por lo que le sucedió a las brujas de Luna Nova?

-Eso creo. Tengo algo de temor por las actitudes defensivas que toma.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Lo único que esta demostrando es que tiene miedo.

-Lo sé... —Se quedó pensando por un instante— ¿Lograste contactar con ellas?

-Aun nada, espero poder hacerlo pronto. Temo que ya se hayan ido de Inglaterra.

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que siguen aquí. —Ambos guardaron silencio, pues se habían quedado sin un tema de conversación. No obstante, Andrew notó como es que Luis clavaba su mirada por encima de su hombro, como si se hubiera sorprendido de ver a algo o a alguien. El joven giro su cabeza para ver que es en lo que su amigo se había concentrado. Vio a un tenso Blackwell conversando por su celular, casi pegando gritos desesperados. Al parecer, estaba teniendo una discusión muy seria. Se tranquilizó por unos segundos al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hijo y Andrew.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Director? —Una corazonada le decía que sí. Y su instinto le decía que era mejor no haber primer preguntado.

-Así es Andrew... —Hubo una pausa y plantó sus ojos en cada muchacho. Algunas gotas de sudor cayeron por su frente— Un avión... Un condenado avión donde eran transportadas varias brujas... Tengo que hacer algo...

La noticia les cayó como una bala. Sobretodo a Andrew, quien rezaba porque no hayan estado en el accidente las amigas que conocía. Esto no podía ser coincidencia, alguien consiguió derribar un avión entero donde !a mayoría de pasajeros eran Brujas de la Academia Luna Nova. No podía ser que sucedieran tantas desgracias en tan poco tiempo. Alguien tenia recursos, contactos, equipamiento, para liquidarlas. Alguien quería deshacerse de todas las brujas.

También le parecía extraño que a Blackwell le preocupasen las brujas, quizás era porque pertenecían a una Academia que pertenecía a Inglaterra, y seria una mala campaña política que muriesen después de haber salvado a dos naciones de una posible guerra.

 **Me volvieron un superviviente.**

-¡Déjalo! ¡Están muertas! ¡Las mataste! —La voz de su cliente enojado lo molestaba, guardó silencio e intentó no callarlo o enviarlo al demonio— ¡Te pagaré! ¡Solo deja de matar inocentes!

-Sé que no es cierto. —Respondió el sicario contratado— Diana Cavendish sigue viva, y mientras lo este no podré vivir tranquilo. Necesito deshacerme del testigo clave. Pero no puedo acercarme a ella, estará siendo resguardada por la policía en este momento y harán toda lo posible por protegerla de alguien como yo, así que lo único que me queda por hacer es mandar un mensaje: Cualquier bruja que intente salir de la ciudad tendrá un destino catastrófico.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Gente que no tiene nada que ver esta muerta por tu culpa!

-¿Mi culpa? —Su voz seguía siendo la misma, calmada e indiferente, acostumbrado a tratar con clientes difíciles que se arrepentían de lo que hacían. Un montón de cobardes e hipócritas— Señor, con todo respeto le digo, yo no lo he amenazado en ni un momento. No he intentado detenerlo o advertirle. Usted puede revelarlo todo cuando desee, puede decirle a la policía que me contrató para matar a todas esas brujas y al final tuvimos más bajas de las que creímos. Pero no puede, porque tiene miedo. No quiere asumir su responsabilidad, porque sabe que usted es el culpable, yo solo soy una herramienta. Si gente tan egoísta como usted no existiera, yo no podría estar vivo ahora mismo, estaría en las calles pidiendo limosna o robando. Así que digame, señor, ¿Va a entregarme? Es solo una pregunta, no intento amenazarlo.

La pausa fue mucho más larga esta vez.

-¿Como las mataste? ¿Cobraste todos los favores?

-No señor. Simplemente le eché algo a los café de los pilotos, el resto es historia.

-Usted dijo que...

-Sé lo que dije, señor. Solo tiene que ser paciente. Pronto terminare con el testigo clave y usted y yo olvidaremos esto. Es solo cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Solo ira por Cavendish? —Su voz se tranquilizó un poco.

-En efecto, si es que no soy visto por nadie más.

-Solo... Solo asegúrese de que no sufra.

Y la llamada término. Era sorprendente como es que es fácil manejar a las personas gracias a los actos que ellos mismos cometieron. En este caso, el tipo que lo contrató ya no quería terminar lo que había iniciado, se había arrepentido. Eso quería decir que las brujas realizaron algo malo, un acto tan malo que hicieron explotar a alguien que decidió matarlas. ¿A quien hicieron enojar tanto?

No es como si le importara realidad, solo le interesaba el dinero que ganaría con este contrato. Aunque juraba recordar la cara de alguna de ellas, estaba seguro de que conocía al menos a una antes de que sucediera lo del misil. Quizás alguien la mando a matar antes, o cruzaron miradas en algún lugar, o intentaron contactar con él para realizar un trabajo. No recordaba con exactitud.

 **El dolor me volvió un superviviente.**

No era la mejor idea, y ni siquiera estaban seguros de que funcionaria. Las amenazas quedaron claras, el asesino no iba a correr riesgos e iba a liquidar a cualquier bruja que saliera de la ciudad. De alguna manera u otra se enteraba de quien salia y entraba a la ciudad, los tenia vigilados.

No podían salir, y seria una tontería volver a la Academia. La mejor opción era ocultarse en algún lugar de la ciudad y resguardarlo lo máximo que pudiesen. Sería algo difícil de hacer, pues solo reunirían a la testigo clave en un solo punto donde el asesino podría actuar en cualquier momento. Ya había derribado un avión entero y un autobús repleto de brujas, comenzaban a dudar si se trataba de una sola persona o un equipo de terroristas profesionales.

Y claro, darles una segunda noticia así de mala nunca es fácil.

Akko, Sucy, y Lotte se transportaban a través de una de las patrullas de policía hacia una zona segura de la ciudad, aunque ya debían haber llamado la atención pues se necesitaron tres patrullas en fila para llevar a cada grupo de brujas en cada una.

Chariot había insistido en enviarlas por la Leyline a una ciudad más lejana y sin peligro, mas la autoridad se lo negó, pues sospechaban seriamente que estuviera usando un tipo de magia. Nadie podía hacer algo así de una forma tan simple.

-¿Cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos ahí? —Preguntó Akko. Los oficiales cruzaron miradas antes de responder la interrogante de la chiquilla. No podían decírselo con exactitud, encontrar a un asesino así podría tardar hasta meses. Lo cierto es que no era una opción dejar a las brujas en un punto tanto tiempo.

-Quizás unas semanas... —Dijo finalmente el policía que iba en el asiento delantero de la derecha. Akko intentó reclamar, abrir su boca para protestar. Alguien se le adelantó.

-¿No es una mala idea reunirnas a todas en un solo punto? Esto facilitaría el trabajo del sujeto que nos persigue. —Sucy miraba por la ventana mientras realizaba la interrogante, con esa voz seca de siempre.

-Es mucho más fácil mantenerlas bajo nuestra protección así. No se preocupen, tendremos todo el perímetro siempre asegurado. Ese tipo ni siquiera podrá asomar sus narices. —Contestó el conductor con un tono positivo, intentando alegrarlas y aumentarles el ánimo. Nada les aumentaría el animo por un largo tiempo, aun si atraparan al asesino, el daño ya estaba hecho.

El lugar de Runa, la Academia Mágica de Luna Nova, donde se supone que uno cumple sus sueños de controlar la magia y poder hacer lo que quieras con ella para hacer de este un mundo mejor fue manchada con sangre. Sangre de dos alumnas inocentes, que apenas iniciaban esta travesía. Todo por un psicópata.

-Me pregunto como estarán las hadas... —Comentó Lotte cabizbaja. Sentía escalofríos de tan solo pensar en que las hadas y algunas maestras se habían quedado en la Academia pata cuidar de esta. Le aterraba la idea de que ese asesino pudiese volver y herir a alguien por no encontrarlas ahí o algo peor.

-No te preocupes Lotte, la policía también vigilara ese lugar. —Akko colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, consolándola— Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien. Podemos superar esto... —Sus palabras no parecían hacer efecto.

Al cabo de unos segundos, llegaron a su destino. Un hotel de fachada roja de unos cinco pisos, no parecía un lugar muy seguro para esconderse, pero el punto es pasar desapercibido. La indicaron a las brujas que se encargaron de traer sus maletas que habían dejado en la Academia antes cuando fueron a la comisaria y los habían dejado en la recepción. Les dijeron que tenían dos habitaciones con cuatro camas cada una, les suplicaron que salieran lo memos posible del hotel y que siempre habría un policía dentro del hotel vigilando los pasillos, y otros dos en un auto estacionado frente a la entrada. Si necesitaban cualquier cosa, o veían algo, solamente tenían que decírselo. Acordaron en que Jazminka, Diana, Constanze y Amanda compartirían una habitación mientras que Akko, Ursula, Lotte y Sucy compartirían la otra. Nadie objetó, ya era de noche, necesitaban darse una ducha y dormir. Había sido un día horrible y largo.

 **Me volviste un superviviente... Dolor...**

Sucy leía con atención el periódico, ese día se conmemoraba una tragedia terrible. Un hospital psiquiátrico fue cerrado después de un escape masivo de los pacientes, muchas vidas se perdieron ese día y el lugar fue cerrad y abandonado. Yacía en algún lugar en las afueras de la ciudad, ocultó en el bosque. Decían que por las noches se podía oír los lamentos de los médicos y pacientes que ahí murieron en años anteriores. Ni siquiera una noticia con temática de miedo la alegraba.

Deseaba que esto fuera una pesadilla o alguna especie de alucinación inducida por algún hongo que consumió. No parecía real.

Sentada desde su cama, podía ver a Lotte leyendo un libro de NightFall, tratando de distraer su mente. A Akko mirando y leyendo algunas cartas de Shiny Chariot, su expresión en el rostro solo demostraba que nada de lo que intentaba funcionaba para verle algún lado positivo a la habitación. La maestra Chariot salio un rato con la excusa de que necesitaba hablar con las autoridades.

Y a ella, a Sucy, se le cruzaba una idea horrible por la cabeza.

En la otra habitación, Diana y Amanda intercambiaban palabras. Jazminka solo se limitaba a comer y Constanze sacaba todo lo frágil y tecnológico que tenia en su maleta.

-¿De verdad quieres contactar con Andrew? —Le preguntó Amanda, sorprendida por ver que la Cavendish quería romper las reglas.

-Así es... Lo conozco, sé como debe estar ahora. Probablemente desee saber como estoy, y Akko también.

-¿Y por que me lo dices a mí?

-Porque sé que tú debes conocer alguna manera de como salir de aquí. Necesitó verlo.

Constanze desempacaba su ultima maleta, donde se supone se encontraba un Stambot que la ayudaría para rearmar algunos objetos que tenia. Se supone.

-Creo que puedo pensar en algo. Mañana podremos actuar.

Pero no encontró ni un robot. Si no algo absolutamente inesperado. Algo que la dejó helada.  
Una nota, una nota arrugada escrita con tinta roja. Sus manos temblaban al momento en que lo tomaba, sentía que podría desmayarse, y leer las palabras solo empeoraba la situación.

-También me gustaría llevarme a Akko...

 **"Estoy Aquí"**


	6. La Oscuridad

**¿Quien te has creído para juzgar mis maldades?**

Recordaba el lugar y momento exacto en el que se encontraba cuando vio ese extraño sello gigante aparecer en el cielo. Se supone que todos habían vuelto a creer en la magia después de ese extraño y gran espectáculo de luces. Por supuesto, a él le daba igual la magia y le importaba poco su utilidad. Solo se cuestionaba una cosa: ¿De verdad algo cambio?

Para él no, seguía habiendo gente que lo contrataba para encargarse de otras personas, seguía habiendo robos, seguía habiendo destrucción. Entonces, ¿que cambio? ¿Solo aumentó la popularidad de la magia? No entendía. Se supone que había una especie de hechizo que cambiaría al mundo por completo, mas nada paso. Todo seguía igual, y dudaba mucho que algo cambiaría. Su indiferencia por respetar la vida humana seguiría siendo la misma de siempre.

Cuando mató a la muchacha llamada Hannah no sintió remordimiento alguno, no sintió absolutamente nada cuando le rompió el cráneo a Barbara. No sentía nada cuando perseguía a las brujas que intentaban salir de la ciudad y las eliminaba. No sentía nada de remordimiento.

Y se sentía fatal. No por arrepentimiento, sino justamente por carecer de este.

No era la primera vez que lo mandaban a asesinar niños, ya lo había hecho antes y consiguió el mismo éxito como todos sus contratos. La única diferencia es que esas víctimas no sabían quien o que los mató. Diana Cavendish era el problema básico de todo. Según su cliente, ya no quería ver más sangre derramada, con gusto se detendría si es que esa chiquilla no lo hubiese descubierto.

Juraba que no había visto a nadie tan lista, quizás hasta igualaba su inteligencia. En su primer encuentro, él fue quien se vio acorralado y huyendo. Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie lo amenazaba así. ¿Como puedes asesinar a alguien que cuida sus espaldas? Simple, no puedes. Obigalo a entregarse.

 **Traigo la oscuridad, traigo la maldad, traigo malas noticias.**

No pudo pegar el ojo en toda !a noche, pensando en lo que había encontrado en su maleta en vez del Stambot. Esto era exagerado, ¿quien tendría tal habilidad de ingresar a la Academia para deja una nota para ella? ¿Cuando lo hizo? ¿Fue antes o después de lo de Barbara? Tantas interrogantes y ni una respuesta.

Pero la más importante era esta: ¿Que quería conseguir el tipo con enviarle un mensaje? ¿Quería que salieran del hotel? O en realidad buscaba otra cosa, ¿acaso planificaba que se quedara callada? No. Esto iba más lejos, todo esto era parte de su plan. Tenia que serlo. Necesitaba pensar más. En primer lugar, estaba yendo por ellas, las brujas que detuvieron el misil, aunque Hannah y Barbara no tuvieron nada que ver con eso. ¿Las brujas le hicieron algún mal a alguien al detener el misil?

A la única persona que afectaría sería a alguien que deseaba ver una guerra desatada, o alguien que deseaba detener el misil en lugar de que ellas lo hicieran. La primera opción sonaba más razonable. Segundo, el asesino, que claramente no era un maniático que entraba a algún lugar a quemarropa, sobrevivió al encuentro con Diana, un humano que carecía de magia, logró salir casi ileso; estaba preparado para cualquier situación. Logró llegar a Hannah y Barbara por debajo de sus narices, con cautela. Como si las únicas víctimas tendrían que haber sido ellas... Un sicario.

No había otra explicación, ese tenia que ser alguna especie de asesino a sueldo, no era normal que un matón lograra deshacerse de las personas con tanta precisión como lo hizo él. Ellas eran las brujas más reconocidas de la Academia, obviamente era a ellas a quienes quería. Si lograban atrapar al Sicario, hallarían a aquel que lo contrató. O quizás ni siquiera era necesario llegar al asesino, si descubrían quien era el cliente, podrían parar toda esta masacre.

Las herramientas que trajo consigo no eran suficientes, necesitaba más, necesitaba volver a la Academia. Aun se debatía consigo misma si era necesario decirles del peligro a sus compañeras. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos recostada en la cama que no oía el silencioso sollozo de Diana.

La pobre muchacha no había tenido tiempo de siquiera llorarle a su amiga fallecida. No quería derramar lágrimas delante de las otras, ya tenían suficientes problemas como para que se preocupasen por su estado. Deseaba que existiera algún hechizo que le devolviera a sus amigas, a pesar de que eso era completamente imposible. No existía hechizo que pudiera curar sus heridas. No podía imaginarse un futuro ahora, no podía verse de mayor, ni a ella ni a las otras. Creía que esto era todo, que este era el fin. Y tenia miedo. Miedo de que así fuera.

De que no hubiera nada para ellas ahora.

El sueño le estaba ganando, tenia la cabeza recostada y mirando el techo, poco a poco cerraba los ojos, quería descansar. Parpadeó dos veces, preparándose para sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños, o de las pesadillas. Cuando parpadeó por tercera vez, se quedó completamente helada. Ese rostro estaba delante de ella, mirándola, con la misma actitud de siempre: muerta. El asesino estaba de pie justo al lado de su cama.

Reaccionó e intentó salir de la cama lo más rápido posible para conseguir la varita. Sin embargo, un fuerte agarre le rodeó el cuello y evitó que avance. Se ahogaba con la presión de ese monstruo, intentó gritar pero nada salió de su boca. El sujeto no hablaba.

Desde su perspectiva pudo ver como es que el brazo libre del sicario tenia una pistola, con la cual apuntó directamente hacia la cama donde dormía Jazminka. Y disparó. Nada pudo hacer mas que quejarse del horrible dolor de oído que le ocasionó oír el sonido de la bala saliendo del cañón. El ruido también hizo que las otras dos compañeras de la habitación se levantaran de golpe, asustadas por el ruido. Diana se sentía impotente, nada pudo hacer para evitar que el asesino disparase dos balas más con una precisión tan perfecta que acabó en un hoyo en la frente en cada bruja. El cuerpo de Amanda cayó boca abajo al suelo, mientras que una inerte Constanze terminó sentada en la pared, cabizbaja, apoyada contra esta.

Quería gritar, en serio deseaba gritar. No solo por que el sonido de la bala ocasionaba que uno de sus oídos timbrase y comenzara a sangrar, si no porque no quería verlas morir, no quería. Deseaba defenderlas, pero el agarre era extremadamente fuerte. Algo la golpeó detrás de la rodillas y la obligo a arrodillarse al lado de su cama y apoyando su torso en esta. Oía la respiración agitada y furiosa del sicario. Se movía y forcejeaba intentando salvarse, pedir ayuda, hacer algo. Estaba indefensa. Y entonces sintió algo que recorría su espada, debía ser algo duro porque le punzaba un poco.

Escuchó como es que la ropa que traía encima era desgarrada con brutalidad.

 **Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de ser bueno.**

Abrió los ojos y se levantó de su cama de golpe, con los ojos apuntando hacia todas partes en búsqueda del monstruo. Lo único que halló fueron los rayos de la luz del sol golpeándola en el rostro. La respiración agitada se calmaba poco a poco. Una pesadilla. No podía decir que se sentía más relajada, esto solo empeoraba la situación. Hacia mucho tiempo no tenia un sentimiento así. Un terror que la invadía por completo.

Frotó sus ojos y miró a sus compañeras. Jazminka, Constanze, y Amanda dormían pacíficamente, aunque esta última tenia todas sus sabanas enredadas, como si hubiese combatido contra ellas mientras dormía. No las quiso despertar, supuso que era mejor que descansaran, el día de ayer había sido horrible para todas.

No olvidó su conversación con Amanda la noche anterior, aun tenia planes de ir a ver a Andrew, y no solo para contarle de que estaba bien. Quería contárselo a Akko, seguramente querría venir también, además, no confiaba mucho en la seguridad que les brindaban las autoridades.

Aun agitada, se dirigió hacia el baño y se alistó para darse una ducha. Era un nuevo día, su instinto le decía que iba a ser igual de agitado que el de ayer. Deseaba estar equivocada.

El baño no era muy grande, aunque sí se mantenía limpio y aseado. Ya desnuda, se metió en la ducha y abrió la válvula que dejaba escapar el agua. Sí que lo necesitaba. El agua caliente mojaba todo su cabello y se deslizaba por su piel, ocasionalmente dejaba que golpeara su cara para despertarse por completo. Mientras se lavaba el pelo, comenzó a pensar en Akko. Últimamente pensaba mucho en ella, desde que detuvieron el misil se habían vuelto muy cercanas.

La admiraba bastante, sobretodo cuando ella la animó a que completase el ritual de los Cavendish aun cuando Diana la oprimía para que no consiguiese cumplir sus sueños. De verdad era un ejemplo a seguir. Claro, no era la más lista y actuaba por impulso, temía que esto le fuera a jugar en contra en caso de que volvieran a tener un altercado con el asesino. No podía entender a que le temía tanto, ya lo había enfrentado una vez y prácticamente lo venció, era solo una persona capaz de ser derrotada con un hechizo...

Esa persona acabo con cientos de sus compañeras. ¿Como es posible eso? ¿Que conseguía con eso? Demasiadas preguntas, ni una sola pista o respuesta. Lo único que estaba claro es que iría por ellas, en cualquier momento, cuando se enteraran donde están. Entonces se le vino otra idea a la mente: ¿Y si escapaban?

Usualmente no pensaría en hacer este tipo de cosas que pondrían en riesgo la seguridad de todos. Esto era algo que jamas creyó que debía enfrentar, y necesitaba cubrir todas las opciones posibles.

Se dio un ultimo enjuague en la cabeza para terminar con su lavado. Tenía muchas cosas que considerar.

 **Te voy a hacer sentir.**

-¿Akko? —Tanto Sucy como Lotte se levantaron sorprendidas al ver a la admiradora de Chariot sentada justo al borde de su cama, con unos shorts rojos y una playera grande. Se veía desanimada y su mirada apuntaba al suelo. No era a!go normal verla despierta tan temprano.

-¿Akko? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Lotte se sentó junto a ella, con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro. Notaron que la maestra Chariot no estaba, quizás había salido temprano a conversar con los oficiales que custodiaban el hotel. Habían otros inquilinos ahí, pero la mayor parte del día el lugar estaba en silencio, o al menos eso les dijeron las autoridades. No querían involucrar a los civiles en esto.

Ella no respondió, se quedo en silencio por largos segundos, sin siquiera regresar la mirada a la pelirroja. Por su cabeza se habían cruzado varias ideas cuando despertó, algo raro que recién pensara en todo el peligro por el cual pasaban un día después de los cometidos del asesino. Supuso que ese era su peor miedo: Sufrir de este.

No dejaba de pensar en sus dos compañeras muertas, en la Academia. Podría haber sido ella, podría haber sido Sucy o Lotte, podría haber sido una de las otras. Y aun podrían serlo. No se le ocurría como es que seguiría ahora, si es que algún día olvidaría lo que sucedió en el lugar que se suponía era el sitio donde se realizaban los sueños.

Y saber que el culpable andaba suelto la preocupaba aun más, ¿Como podrían salir de esta?  
¿Todas saldrían de esta? No estaba segura, por más que lo estén buscando por mar y tierra, ese monstruo logro ingresar a la Academia y enfrentar a Diana. No se imaginaba que es lo que le podía suceder a su amiga si se volvía a cruzar con el sujeto. Ya no estaban cerca de la piedra filosofal y su magia no podría usar usada con tanta libertad. Deseaba saber como se encontraba emocionalmente, alguien que perdiese a sus dos amigas de esa manera no podría estar bien de ni una manera.

Quizás debería darle su espacio.

-Perdón, Lotte, solo estaba pensando. —Respondió finalmente. Sucy se hubiera burlado de ella acerca de que Akko no pensaba mucho las cosas, mas sabia que no era el momento para eso.  
Les esperaba un largo día por delante, un horrible día.

 **Voy a ser el fin de los días.**

Akko se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió rápidamente con una camiseta y un abrigo rojo que tenia, el mismo que uso cuando llegó a Luna Nova. Ya no le veía el sentido en usar el uniforme de la Academia, no creía que lo volverían a usar en mucho tiempo.

Dejó a Lotte y Sucy en la habitación que les tocó y se encamino a la puerta que estaba delante a su entrada, la habitación de Diana, Amanda, Constanze y Jazminka.

Tocó la puerta y esperó a que le abriesen, eran alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, así que esperaba a que ya todas estuviesen despiertas, aunque tenia bajas esperanzas con Amanda. Se extrañó de ver quien le abrió, no esperaba que Constanze la recibiera, suponía que Diana era la primera en dirigirse a la puerta para ver quien llamaba. La pequeña muchacha la recibió con el mismo silencio de siempre.

-Hola, Constanze. —Intentaba mostrarse animada— ¿Puedes llamar a Diana?

La muchacha de procedencia alemana apuntó hacia el techo con la mano izquierda, indicando que Diana se encontraba en la azotea. Akko se sorprendió ante la respuesta, creía que estaría en la habitación hasta que la maestra les diera alguna indicación para poder salir a desayunar. Agradeció por la respuesta y se dirigió al lugar donde se suponía estaría su amiga.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Constanze la miró por un par de segundos, pensando sobre si seria correcto decirles acerca de la nota que encontró en su mochila. La desesperación las dominaría y temía por que eso las perjudicara. Sea quien sea el sujeto que iba detrás de ellas era un genio, podía hacerla dudar, y no muchas personas conseguían eso. Pero no podía arriesgarse a perder más amigas, más compañeras.

-¿Constanze? —Escuchó la voz de Amanda detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta, acababa de levantarse y lo primero que notó fue a ella mirando con atención la puerta— ¿Sucede algo?

No podía perder el tiempo, lo estaba pensando demasiado, tenia que contárselos aunque fuera el plan del sicario. Quizás tuviera alguna oportunidad de arruinar sus planes, aunque fuera una mínima.

Así que afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Diana? —La rubia giró su cabeza con un gesto de incomprensión al ver a Akko en la azotea con ella— ¿Que estas haciendo? —La japonesa esperaba una explicación, se veía algo preocupada de encontrar a su amiga con el uniforme de la Academia y la escoba entre las piernas, a punto de emprender vuelo. Era uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, así que seria un objetivo difícil de ver desde tierra si es que alguien no alzaba la vista.

-Akko... —El silencio reinó por un momento. Diana no tenia pensado explicarle esto a Akko originalmente, quería irse sin darles el aviso y volver antes de que se dieran cuenta. Era algo improvisado, y algo que jamas haría en situaciones normales. Pero necesitaba hablar con Andrew, por el bien de todos— Voy a ir a Appleton, tengo que conversar con Andrew.

-¿Vas a dejarnos?

-No, Akko, claro que no. Solo necesito hablar con él, en serio. —Akko la observó por un rato más, no parecía convencida al escuchar la razón de Diana, como si no le creyera. Volvió a hablar, ahora con una actitud testaruda clásica de ella.

-Voy contigo.

-No, Akko. No puedes venir. Tienes que quedarte en caso de que...

-¿De que? —Diana no pudo continuar tras ser interrumpida por Akko, su rostro cambio de golpe a uno de preocupación de nuevo. Como si estuviera asustada. Tenia que ser realista, no era justo darle falsas esperanzas.

-En caso de que él me encuentre. —No era algo fácil de digerir o decir, era necesario. Nunca habían enfrentado algo como esto antes, un humano común y corriente que era capaz de hacer lo que sea, incluso enfrentar una magia mayor que su entendimiento, con tal de acabarlas. No sabia si era buena o mala suerte haber descubierto el rostro del monstruo, y si es que era seguro dejar al grupo de brujas.

-¡Con más razón debo ir contigo! —Exclamó Akko— ¡Si vamos las dos podemos tener más opciones de vencerlo si nos encuentra! —Se rehusaba a dejarla ir. Temía por lo que podría sucederle, temía que compartiese el mismo destino que Hannah y Barbara. No quería perderla también. Diana sabía el riesgo que correría si dejaba que alguien más fuese con ella. Tenia que mantenerse firme.

-Lo siento, Akko, la respuesta sigue siendo no. —Sujetó firmemente su escoba y estuvo a punto de decir el hechizo que le permitía volar. Lo hubiera hecho, y quizás se hubiese visto obligada a detenerse cuando vio a Akko intentar correr contra ella. Ambas se vieron interrumpidas por la intromisión de un tercero.

-¡Diana! ¡Detente! —Amanda acababa de llegar a la azotea, seguida por Constanze y Jasminka. Se veía muy agitada, Diana no tuvo tiempo de preguntar en donde estuvo todo este tiempo, se supone que ella se encargaría de distraer y retener a las otras mientras ella iba a Appleton. Mas por la expresión en el rostro de Amanda, intuyó que traía malas noticias consigo. Y no se equivocaba.

 **¿Por que crees que mereces la felicidad solo por ser bueno?**

-¿Sucy? —Lotte llamó a su amiga por su nombre, estaba leyendo el mismo periódico del día anterior, la misma noticia del hospital psiquiátrico, y sentada al borde de su cama. Estaba distrayendo su mente en algo más, no quería pensar en toda la tragedia que las rodeaba. Se negaba a creerlo. O quizás tenia mucho miedo como para aceptarlo. Ni siquiera ella conocía la respuesta.

Siempre estuvo rodeada de cosas tétricas y espantosas que asustarían a cualquiera. Pero solo llegaban hasta ese punto, hasta asustar, nunca a un daño físico permanente. Y cuando el peligro se volvió real, cuando los venenos dejaron de tener un antídoto, cuando las pruebas tenían consecuencias catastróficas, cuando jamas volvería a ver a muchas de sus compañeras... Huyó.

¿Que más podía hacer? ¿Enfrentar a ese asesino? Claro que no, solo se convertiría en una víctima más. Monstruo, estaba segura de que las otras lo llamaban de esa forma. Ella no lo hacia, y no lo iba a hacer. Lo culpaba d las muertes de las brujas asesinadas, claro, mas sabia que esto no era un acto cometido por un monstruo. Era un acto cometido por un humano, una persona normal, que simplemente agarró un arma y decidió ir a matarlas a todas. Sabia que los humanos eran capaces de realizar tales actos sin remordimiento alguno, había escuchado muchas noticias de eso.

También había otra cosa que la atormentaba: ¿Que sucedería si es que ella fuese la siguiente víctima? Todas las brujas con las que convivía tenían a seres queridos esperando en sus hogares, pero ella no. Ella no tenia a nadie, estaba sola. Nadie la esperaba, nadie lloraría su muerte. Estaba segura de que ese día llegaría en algún momento, nunca esperó que fuese tan pronto.

Y se sentía tan miserable.

-¿Que sucede, Lotte? —Preguntó haciendo el periódico a un lado.

-Deberíamos buscar a la maestra, me sorprende de que aun no... —Un brusco golpe irrumpió en la habitación, la puerta se abrió gracias al empuje repentino de alguien entrando. La maestra Chariot, con sudor deslizándose por su frente, y signos de preocupación, las miró a ambas y buscaba a una tercera con la mirada. Lo más destacable de ella, era que en su mejilla derecha tenia un liquido rojo fresco en forma de salpicadura.

-Tomen sus escobas. —Se oía agotada— Tenemos que irnos...

 **¡Me esfuerzo por ser malo, por ganarme lo que tengo!**

No podía explicarlo, simplemente no podía. No en ese momento, tenia otras prioridades. Tenia que ir a por Akko y las otras antes de que ese desgraciado las alcanzara. No había rozado a la muerte tan cerca desde hace mucho tiempo. Tuvo la idea de bajar para charlar con esos patrulleros que las resguardaban encubiertos, y entonces él...

No, no podía recordar, solo tenia que correr. Si se centraba en pensar en todo lo que sucedería si ese sujeto las atrapaba, entonces solo se quedaría petrificada, y de nada les servía tener miedo ahora. Solo necesitaba correr, huir, salvar a Akko.

La ultima vez que el corazón de Diana palpitó tan fuerte fue cuando se encontró cara a cara con el matón que asesinó a sus amigas. Si ahora se estresaba tan solo oyendo lo que Amanda les contó, no quería imaginarse lo que sucedería si es que se volvía a enfrentar a él.

-¿E-estas segura? —No era su intención titubear, se supone que tenia que mantenerse firme, pero oír que todo este tiempo estuvieron en la mira de un asesino espantaría a cualquiera.

Constanze afirmó con la cabeza. La tensión aumentaba por momentos, si todo esto era parte el plan del sicario, entonces no era bueno separarse.

-¿Que haremos ahora? —Preguntó Amanda, se oía algo de enojó en su voz.

-Debemos... Debemos... —Akko apenas podía mover la boca, estaba paralizada e impactada por tal noticia. Estuvieron en peligro, todo este tiempo. Diana intentó hablar para tranquilizarla, pero se vio interrumpida cuando más brujas llegaron al lugar por la misma vía que las anteriores. Sucy, Lotte, y la maestra Chariot traían consigo varias escobas.

-¡Tomen las escobas! ¡Salgamos de aquí! —Exclamó, se veía aterrada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, o algo peor. Las otras dos brujas que le seguían se mostraban confundidas.

-¿Maestra? —Diana temía que hubiera descubierto su plan, la expresión de horror en su rostro le decía que no solo era por eso.

Recitó las palabras más aterradoras hasta el momento. Las palabras que no creyeron que escucharían tan pronto. No se supone que debían tener miedo, era solo un humano, una persona, que eventualmente seria atrapada. Podían enfrentarlo, podían vencerlo.  
Simplemente tenían que hacerle frente.

-Nos encontró...

¿Cual era la peor parte? Solo una de esas brujas había perdido la habilidad de volar.

Ese era el peor momento para quedarse paralizado.

-¡Cada una tome una escoba! ¡Diana! —Daba órdenes a gritos, la desesperación se podía notar en ella— ¡Lleva a Akko en tu escoba! ¡Rápido!

Iba a cometer una locura. Una locura que quizá les pudiese dar algo de tiempo. No podía permitir darle siquiera una oportunidad a ese asesino de acercarse a Akko, tenia que ganar tiempo. Tenia que salvar a la muchacha que le devolvió la fe, que consiguió que su sueños se cumpliesen, tenia que devolverle el favor. No importaba si le costaba la vida.

-Lo detendré todo lo posible. —Sentenció.

 **Tengo el mismo derecho que tú a cumplir mis sueños.**

Las personas corrían, huían, se dispersaban, desalojaban el edificio lo más rápido que veían cuando veían al sujeto pegando tiros con una precisión perfecta a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino. A él le daba igual en realidad, solamente lo hacia para deshacerse de los testigos, su único objetivo era Diana Cavendish. Al menos por ahora.  
Había conseguido la ubicación de las brujas usando el viejo truco de meterse con la familia de las autoridades, justamente llegó al lugar cuando vio a una bruja mayor charlando con un tipo, probablemente encubierto de la policía, y le voló los sesos desde la distancia.

La calle se volvió un campo de batalla, escuchó balazos en su dirección y por suerte logró ingresar a tiempo al hotel donde vio huir a la bruja. Si tenia suerte la muy torpe lo guiaría hacia su víctima principal. Probablemente tenia solo dos minutos antes de que tuviera a media ciudad encima, pero él no tenia prisa. Caminaba, como si le diese igual cuanto tiempo pasaba, indiferente a cuantas vidas humanas arrebataba en su ruta. Nada lo detenía, no sentía lástima por nada, no se arrepentía de nada.

Cuando estuvo en el piso debajo de la azotea, ya podía oír las hélices de los helicópteros acercándose, probablemente reporteros y policías. Nada de eso lo hacia temblar o parar. A excepción de una cosa diminuta. Se dio cuenta de que con el próximo paso que estaba a punto de dar iba a aplastar a una pequeña araña, un insignificante animal. Simplemente se hizo a un lado y le permitió vivir. Era un asesino silencioso, dejar viva a una araña o no no haría mucha diferencia.

Subió las últimas gradas hacia el tejado, ya había inspeccionado todas las habitaciones y encontró un par donde habían objetos con pociones y libros mágicos, clara muestra de que habían estado ahí. Al abrir la puerta, esperaba encontrarse con alguna especie de bienvenida de fiesta de colores. Si hubieran sido listas, lo hubieran recibido con hechizos para derribarlo de inmediato. Se equivocó.

En su lugar, encontró a una mujer pelirroja, la misma que vio cuando ingreso al hotel y mató al policía. Llevaba una mancha de sangre en la mejilla, tenia que ser ella. Ahora que la observaba bien, no estaba tan mal. A pesar de que en su rostro reflejase un odio profundo, y en una de sus manos estuviera apretando una varita con la intención de usarla para deshacerse de él, se le hacia un poco atractiva. Un poco, lo que le restaba puntos era que podía observar como es que un grupo de personas se alejaba volando en escobas en la lejanía. Estallaría de cólera en ese momento, la odiaría, le volaría la cabeza. Aunque, antes de hacerlo, quería verificar algo.

El cabello rojo, unos 20 de 30 años de edad, desarrollo aceptable, pelo largo, y esos ojos que juraba haber visto antes...

-Hey, yo te conozco.


	7. Plegarias

**He creado un océano, para que me aleje.**

Sí, definitivamente la había visto antes. La recordaba bien, no era la misma joven que conoció ese día ya hace muchos años, pero era fácil de reconocer. Shiny Chariot, la bruja que alegraba el corazón de todos los que iban a su espectáculo. Claro, no es que la conociera de ahí. Justamente, la ultima vez que la vio fue el día de su desaparición.

Mas no era el momento de recordar, era el momento de actuar.

Las otras brujas no estaban, así que supuso que ya habrían huido. Ella se quedó a propósito, o quizás por otra razón que no comprendía. Se quedaron un rato viéndose mutuamente, oyendo el ruido de las sirenas y helicópteros acercándose. No iba a permitir que lo atrapasen tan rápido, tenia que actuar ahora, y encargarse de ella de una buena vez.

No era el único que tenia esa idea. La bruja vestía de forma distinta, ya no llevaba ese traje con la que la vio al principio cuando llego a la azotea, usaba una especie de uniforme que la hacia verse más ágil, sin esa gran falda que parecía un caldero.

Rápidamente, ambos sacaron sus respectivas armas. Chariot de su cinturón, y el asesino de su chaleco. La bruja entono rápidamente unas palabras que no fue capaz de entender por el sonido del disparo saliendo de su cañón. El trayecto del hechizo y la bala se cruzaron, ambos sin interferir con el otro, y con la misma velocidad.

Fácilmente el sicario inclinó su torso un poco para evitar el rayo que venia en su rostro, era muy sencillo hacerlo cuando veías una luz centelleante yendo hacia ti. Esperaba que solo una bala fuese necesaria para acabar con la pelirroja, quedó sorprendido por segunda vez. La velocidad del proyectil no fue suficiente para terminar de realizar su trabajo, Chariot acababa de arquear su espalda hacia atrás, esquivándola y quedando en esa posición por largo tiempo mostrando gran flexibilidad. Volvió a erguirse y mirar directamente a los ojos al sicario. Lo retaba.

No iba a dejarse verse humillado por ella. Con rapidez levantó su arma y siguió disparando. La bruja pegó un gran salto hacia atrás y antes de caer sobre su rostro apoyó sus manos en el suelo quedando de pie de nuevo, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez, evitando cada bala del sicario.

Con cada bala que disparaba, el monstruo se acercaba un paso más adelante para mejorar sus posibilidades de acertar. Comenzaba a enojarse. Esquivaba todas y cada una de ellas, no paraba de esquivar y cambiar el patrón. Algunas veces se detenía y se movía con extrema rapidez de un lado a otro, hasta que finalmente sucedió lo que tenia que pasar. Las balas se agotaron.

Rabia traído varios cargadores, no tenia sentido desperdiciarlos y perder el tiempo en alguien escurridizo. Así que tenia que hacerlo al estilo antiguo. Guardó el arma y se acercó a ella en tono amenazante. Chariot se percató de que un puño derecho venia con toda mala intención a su rostro. Justo como había planeado.

 **Alejándome de las buenas cosas, y un Dios que era real.**

-¡Debemos volver! ¡Por favor! ¡No podemos dejarla! —Akko exigía que regresasen, no quería dejar sola Chariot. Sabia de que corrían un gran peligro si regresaban, no le importaba, quería estar con ella, no podía dejarla. No iba a dejarla morir. Diana, la bruja con la cual compartía la escoba mientras volaban, no respondía ni se volteaba a mirar a Akko. Solo se quedaba en silencio sin contestar los reclamos que esta soltaba— ¡Volvamos! ¡Si nos apoyamos entre todas quizás...!

Volteó a ver a sus compañeras brujas, esperando algún tipo de apoyo departe de ellas. Pero solo se dedicaron a intercambiar miradas, sin decirle nada. Se sorprendía de que ni siquiera Lotte y Sucy la apoyaban esta vez. No podía creer que nadie estuviera dispuesta a arriesgarse para salvar a su maestra, a aquella que tanto las había ayudado en el pasado, y darle la espalda.

Ya habían pasado por grandes peligros antes, podían superar este, si trabajaban todas juntas podían hacerlo. Tal y como detuvieron el misil. Pero no era tan simple. Akko estaba tan centrada en regresar que no se daba cuenta de una cosa. No era el peligro que correrían si es que volvían para enfrentar al asesino, no eran las heridas o perdidas que podrían tener si es que el malnacido las veía venir.

-Akko... —La voz de Diana se oía diferente, esperaba un grito de reclamo, o una voz autoritaria que le dijera que se callase. Había olvidado todo lo que su amiga perdió en esos días, y no estaba dispuesta a perder más. Su voz se quebró. No quería ser egoísta, solo estaba pensando en la seguridad de su maestra, y no en la suya o la de sus compañeras. Tenían miedo, todas, y por eso habían hecho caso a la indicación de Chariot. Sabían que estaba mal, que no podían cometer tal acto de abandono, mas el miedo que invadía su corazón era superior a su valentía.

Cuando fueron a enfrentar al dragón que se robó la piedra filosofal no temieron, cuando la cacería de fantasmas se salio de control no le tuvieron temor a los monstruos que ahí aparecieron, cuando el misil amenazó con iniciar una guerra fueron las primeras en intentar detenerlo. Y no podían parar a un simple humano.

Un humano que no tenia magia, habilidades con la escoba, sueños que cumplir, venenos poderosos, habilidad de comunicarse con las hadas, conocimiento en la tecnología, un linaje importante, un apetito voraz, nada. Solo una cosa, una cosa más grande que ellas, una cosa que lo ayudaría a cumplir su objetivo, no importa si era malo o bueno: Tenia voluntad.

Una voluntad capaz de acabar con cientos de brujas, usando solo la cabeza, adelantándose a los hechos, usando la discreción. Una simple persona con voluntad. Akko estuvo tan preocupada por lo que le pudiera suceder a las otras, que no tuvo tiempo de tener miedo.

Diana sintió como es que su escoba se tambaleaba un poco, no era ella quien temblaba.

El plan ahora era volar hasta Appleton, Diana poseía una idea que era capaz de terminar con el cazador de brujas, solo tenia que llegar hasta allá. No era el momento de entrar en detalles, no solo porque no había tiempo, sino porque eso solo haría ver a la situación peor de lo que ya era, si es que podía empeorar más.

La magia podría agotarse en cualquier momento, no era prudente detenerse, seguirían avanzando todo lo posible, y si es que se agotaba por completo, irían a pie.

Nadie dijo una palabra, ni siquiera Akko que dejó de protestar cuando Diana la llamó por su nombre. No podían decir nada, ni siquiera "lo siento", pues era algo que ya todas sabían.

Lotte sentía un frió recorrer todo su cuerpo, sobretodo las piernas. Aun tenia esperanzas de que todo fuese un sueño, una pesadilla, de que haya bebido un veneno de Sucy que la ayude a delirar, pues por más que atraparan al matón, las cosas no volverían a ser como antes. No soportaría volver al lugar donde cientos de brujas no volverían a ver la magia de nuevo, gracias a ellas. Todo se debía a ellas. Sí se hubiesen entregado, si tan solo hubiera acabado con todas ellas a su primer intento, quizás las otras no hubieran muerto. Algunas estaban vivas, aquellas que consiguieron salir de la ciudad por medio de la LeyLine, estaba segura de que no volverían a Luna Nova. Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarse esa horrible idea de la cabeza, creer que les hubiera deparado algo mejor si morían en vez de las otras... No podía pensar en eso ahora, tenia que centrarse, como lo hacían las otras. O al menos fingir que podía llevar la situación.

Sobrevolaban un bosque espeso, atravesarlo y llegar hacia Appleton debería ser una tarea fácil, se encontraban tan cerca.

Sucy reconoció el lugar, o algo así. No es que hubiera visitado el sitio antes, leyó una nota en el periódico en el hotel, donde según este decía que se encontraba un hospital psiquiátrico abandonado. Quizás, cuando todo se solucione, podía dar un vistazo. Tampoco quería guardar falsas esperanzas, la Academia pasaría por muchos problemas cuando todo esto terminase. Probablemente el alumnado baje masivamente, dejándolos en bancarrota, y obligandolos a cerrar, si es que la policía local no decide cerrar el lugar primero. No es que deseara abandonar Luna Nova, no tenia muchas opciones de todas formas, solo se preparaba para lo peor. Ya no tendría razón para quedarse en Inglaterra si no podía aprender más acerca de la magia. En el mejor de los casos, estaba segura de que las otras abandonarían la Academia, solo por el alto riesgo que se corría ahí y que ahora sabían. No quería que nada malo pasase, no quería quedarse sola de nuevo. No tenia padres, familiares, solo amigos. Y ese asesino a sueldo se los estaba arrebatando. La impotencia que sentía no la ayudaba en nada.

Algo le rozó el cabello, escuchó como un mosquito super rápido paso a toda velocidad junto a su oreja.

Amanda podía notar como es que descendían poco a poco, si se daban prisa, quizás la magia duraría hasta que salieran del espeso bosque. No quería perderse allá abajo, les tomaría más tiempo salir que llegar a Appleton. Aun si se apuraran, tendrían que recorrer un largo camino a pie, confiaba en que el matón haya sido arrestado por la policía, o retenerlo y ganar algo de tiempo. Aunque no decía nada, también había odiado dejar a Chariot detrás. Odiaba tener tanto miedo de un simple humano normal, no podía aceptarlo. Era prácticamente imposible que alguien como él causara un impactó tan grande en aquellas que cambiaron el mundo. No hallaba explicación alguna de como es que pudieron dejarse eliminar por un loco como él. A la primera oportunidad que tenga, le haría daño... o algo peor.

Algo arranco una pequeña parte de la zona delantera de su escoba, como si hubieran arrojado un proyectil con tanta velocidad que era capaz de romper madera. Un proyectil.

Un proyectil de metal.

Una bala.

Les estaban disparando. Diana se percató de la situación al girar la cabeza y oír el crujido de un pedazo de madera partiéndose, encontrándose con una sorprendida Amanda como ella cruzando miradas. Sabían lo que sucedía.

-¡Separense! —Ordenó Diana, quizás un poco tarde. Un disparo preciso obligo atravesó el mínimo espacio que había entre Diana y Akko, partiendo la escoba a la mitad. Los reflejos de Amanda y Lotte funcionaron al instante, tomando de las manos a Diana y Akko, una a cada una respectivamente. Sucy intentó ver de donde provenían los disparos, notó que los proyectiles salían del bosque, probablemente de alguien que ya conocían. Saco una pócima de su cinturón, su plan original era esparcirla por el aire, pues liberaría una gran nube de humo que las ayudaría a camuflarse, pero cuando la tenia en la mano y abría la tapa de su poción, una bala se adelanto a sus intenciones, impactando en el frasco de vidrio y generando una pequeña explosión.

 **Hasta que tomó mi luz de sol.**

No logró impactar ni un solo golpe en todo el tiempo que estuvieron peleando el uno contra el otro. Solo se limitaba a recibir patadas en el rostro, en el estomago, en las piernas, gracias a las estúpidas acrobacias que realizaba aquella mujer que conoció hace años. Ya estaba harto de ser arrinconado contra la pared, cubriéndose siempre con los brazos intentando reducir los fuertes golpes de esa bruja. Se sentía humillado y miserable, ya había gastado todas las balas de su pistola y podía escuchar como es que las sirenas de las patrullas de policías al pie del edificio, su único acceso y salida. ¿Como es que estaba permitiendo que la mujer pelirroja lo estuviera acabando, a él, un asesino a sangre fría? Tenia que actuar ya, no era aceptable ser atrapado por las autoridades del lugar.

Así que ejecutó lo que siempre funciona: El Plan B.

Vio como es que un derechazo de la mujer se dirigía a su rostro, consiguió agacharse a tiempo y contraatacar de la misma forma que su rival. Ella arqueó su espalda hacia atrás dejando pasar el amenazante ataque, pero no se esperó recibir un golpe certero en todo su rostro con la izquierda del asesino sin nombre. Un poco desorbitada, el matón logró aprovechar el momento para sujetarla de los cabellos con su brazo izquierdo y cambiar de lugar con ella, estrelló su frente contra la pared, con la mayor fuerza que pudo. El golpe no bastó para acabarla, solo empeoró su dolor y confusión. Quiso repetir la dosis, mas Chariot estuvo preparada esta vez. Apoyó su pie derecho contra el muro, soportando el empuje, y con un codazo de su brazo izquierdo en el estomago de la amenaza, consiguió liberarse. El sujeto la soltó y retrocedió unos pasos, Chariot era quien podía aprovechar ahora. Pegó un pequeño brinco y apoyó su pie derecho contra la pared, impulsándose hacia atrás y girando hacia la derecha para impactar con una patada potente en toda la cara. No era una victima fácil de derribar.

Él cayó arrodillado, tambaleante, casi derrotado. Cuando levantó la vista, pudo hallar a la misma mujer, con mínimos rasguños en el cuerpo y rostro, apuntándole con la varita a solo unos cuantos milímetros de él. Cruzaron miradas por bastante tiempo, sin decir palabra.

No era necesario, ambos sabían bien lo que él otro pensaba. Compartían algo: La mirada fría sin sentimientos, dispuestos a cometer lo que sea con tal de cumplir su objetivo.

-No te muevas... —Le amenazó. Ya había sentido el impacto de un proyectil así antes, sabia que se arrepentiría de volver a recibir otro. Pero no era ni un tonto. Chariot ya había usado un ataque de magia antes, y sabia bien lo que eso significaba. Las había estudiado por días, y descubrió que no podían usar magia fuera del rango de la piedra filosofal.

Agachó la cabeza, dando muestra de rendición. Chariot ahora solo debía esperar a que la policía llegase, los oía muy cerca, pues sus pasos sobre la escalera de caminó hacia la azotea ya se podían oír.

El Plan B siempre funciona.

El hombre no agachó la cabeza en señal de rendición, sino todo lo contrario. Era un ataque. Saltó desde la postura en la que se encontraba, impulsándose con las manos sobre el suelo y las piernas. Dicen que el musculo más pesado del ser humano es la cabeza.

El golpe impactó en el torso de Chariot, quitandole casi todo el aire al instante, y a retorcijarse arrodillada en el suelo. No parecía ser la única afectada, pues el atacante se veía un poco adolorido. Ambos arrodillados, uno al lado del otro, tenían una misma idea. Solo que aquel que la ejecutó más rápido fue él que sentía menos dolor.

Un segundo golpe en rostro derribo a Chariot en el suelo, aun sin ser noqueada. La pelea agotó a los dos contrincantes, pues jadeaban intentando recuperarse. La policía se acercaba, solo necesitaban unos segundos más para terminar con esta pesadilla.

El sicario agradeció a su prudencia, pues podía prevenir que algo así podría pasar. Visitó nuevamente esa tienda de artilugios mágicos antes de llegar al hotel.

Sacó de su bolsillo dos nueces, pequeñas nueces. No sabia como funcionaban, solo esperaba que las estuviese usando correctamente. Abrió ambas exprimiendo una en cada mano, y arrojándolas debajo de él y Chariot. Esta ultima conocía bien lo que era eso, y se espantó, al saber que todo había sido en vano.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió, con hombres armados hasta los dientes, apuntando en todas las direcciones con grandes armas de alto calibre. No encontraron nada, ni a nadie, solo un montón de casquillos y balas sueltas por el suelo.

 **Soy el secuestrador por las noches, soy una padre abusivo por las mañanas, soy un relámpago en las tormentas, soy aquel que disfruta de tu sufrimiento.**

La cabeza le dolía un poco. Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver un techo de madera, con un gran hoyo encima. En primer lugar, ni siquiera sabia en donde estaba. Parecía una cama, pues era suave. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, encontrando una escena algo extraña y rara. Era una especie de habitación con varias camas, una separada a una distancia separada de la otra, habían como unas 6. Las paredes de madera estaban cubiertas de polvo y el lugar donde se suponen iban las ventanas fueron selladas con tablones de madera, algunos estaban regados por el suelo, aunque parecía haber sido recientemente. Lo más notorio era un gran hoyo en la pared que daba la vista al exterior mostrando el panorama completo del bosque que sobrevolaban hace algunos segundos, algo grande debió haberlo causado. Sus demás compañeras también estaban ubicadas en otras camas, quizás tan confundidas como ella. A excepción de Amanda, quien se quejaba de que Constanze y Jasminka no se quitaran de encima de ella.

-¿Que? ¿Donde estamos?

Preguntó, mirando a sus otras compañeras.

-Caímos, pero no fue un impacto duro, creo que fue sobre un edificio. Es extraño, no debería haber nada aquí. —Diana inspeccionaba el hueco en el techo ya de pie, clara muestra de que lo habían atravesado con brutalidad. Tenía su mano en el mentón, pensativa.

-A quien le importa donde estemos, tenemos que salir de aquí. —Exclamó Amanda, malhumorada. Creía ser la única que recordaba que estaban siendo perseguidos por un asesino.

-No, Amanda. Si él nos sigue persiguiendo, creo que seria una mejor idea ocultarse aquí. Sé que es un riesgo, pero no podemos enfrentarlo en la espesura del bosque. —Diana tenia razón, y la estadounidese lo sabia. Solo suspiró, resignada.

-¿Estamos lejos de Appleton? —Preguntó una temerosa Lotte, era quien menos podía controlar sus nervios sabiendo que eran perseguidas por alguien.

-No lo sé, no había estado en esta zona del bosque antes. —Respondió Diana al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la única puerta de la habitación, trató de abrirla pero algo la bloqueaba del otro lado.

-Conozco este lugar. —Mencionó Sucy.

-¿En serio? —Akko, al igual que las otras, les extrañó el comentario de Sucy.

-Lo leí en un periódico, es un hospital psiquiátrico abandonado. —Respondió, dejando aun más nerviosas al grupo.

-Quieres decir... ¿Un manicomio? —Podía escuchar como es que Akko tragaba saliva.

-Básicamente.

La situación no podía empeorar.

-Pues con más razón debemos de explorarlo y asegurarnos de que este vació, salgamos de aquí. —Lo que respondió Amanda tenia sentido, no era recomendable quedarse en una sola habitación en caso de que el asesino supiera su ubicación actual. Se acercó a la puerta en tono amenazante, y dándole tiempo a Diana para que se haga a un lado, la abrió de una patada.

La puerta cayó con brutalidad junto con un trozo de madera que tenia clavos incrustados, alguien la había sellado desde afuera. Podían ver un corredor oscuro, pues las ventanas también estaban cubiertas con tablones, apenas y notaban el interior gracias a unos pequeños rayos de la luz del sol, como si alguien no hubiese querido que sea quienes hayan estado en esa habitación no salieran. En el lado contrario de las ventanas habían puertas selladas de la misma forma, probablemente otras habitaciones. Telarañas se formaban en las esquinas y el techo, el lugar estaba lleno de polvo e insectos que huyeron cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse.

-Bueno, supongo que debemos continuar. —Habló Sucy, pues las demás se veían muy nerviosas como para decir algo acerca de la tétrica escena, a excepción de Constanze y Diana, quienes probablemente sabían disimular bien.

Habia un detalle que dejaron pasar, al menos por ahora, cosa que era bueno, pues no era momento para superar la perdida de Chariot.

 **Sin piedad.**

Soltó un quejido, las había perdido cuando una nube de una explosión involuntaria las camufló. Aunque pudo ver un rastro que dejaban gracias a este. No había encontrado un objetivo tan escurridizo como ellas en años. Guardó el francotirador con el cual había intentado acabar con las vidas de las brujas en el maletero trasero del auto viejo y alquilado que usaba para transportarse. Sin perder el tiempo, subió al asiento del conductor y arrancó el motor, sumergiéndose en el bosque y abandonando la colina sobre la cual se estacionó. Desde el espejo retrovisor del interior podía ver a su victima anterior, atada de pies y mano con unas sogas, sentada, de malhumor, y una pequeña herida en la frente.

No es que la hubiese dejado vivir por un acto de piedad, o porque algo humano había despertado de él hacia ella, ni mucho menos para pedir un rescate, o porque la conocía. Simplemente era su póliza de seguro. Cuando todo terminase, necesitaría a un rehén para huir, y ella era quien estaba más cerca.

-No las atraparas. —Chariot tenia una mirada cargada de ira contra él a través del espejo. Odiaba al asesino de sus alumnas, de cientos de ellas, todo para atrapar a unas inocentes niñas. Las mismas que cambiaron el rumbo de la magia como conocemos. Quizás no debió quedarse, quizás debió ir con ellas, odiaba tanto pensar en formas distintas en que podría haber terminado esto. Al menos, ni ella ni las otras estaban muertas. No aun. Aun tenia que pensar, ganar algo de tiempo para las brujas. Ese desgraciado logró vencerla a ella careciendo de magia, usando trucos sucios y previniendo lo peor, era un condenado experto.

-No es la primera vez que me lo dicen, Chariot. —Siempre que hablaba con ella, la llamaba por su nombre, como si la conociera desde antes. Mas ella no recordaba haberlo visto en algún lugar, estaba segura de que jamas olvidaría un rostro con una mirada tan seca e indiferente como esa— ¿No me recuerdas?

No respondió, seguía con la mirada llena de ira. Al menos quería dejarlo hablar, tenia un plan entre manos.

-Ese día yo estaba en la ciudad, no recuerdo bien el lugar, creo que era en algún sitio de Francia, usaba una capucha para cubrirme el rostro. —Sin que se diera cuenta, Chariot poco a poco comenzó a forcejear las soga que ataba sus manos, intentando liberarse del amarre— Me enviaron para matar a alguien. Alguien que tú conocías.

Sin prestar atención a lo que el sicario decía, Chariot continuaba con su tarea, sentía como es que el amarre cedía.

-No lo encontré, supongo que sabia donde esconderse y que alguien lo buscaba. Y entonces te encontré a ti, dando un pequeño espectáculo en una plaza, promocionando tu show. Oí acerca de este hombre, era una especie de manager de tú espectáculo. ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que te pregunte?

Se detuvo al oír lo ultimo que dijo. Recordaba a ese hombre, no lo había vuelto a ver desde su desaparición. Su corazón se aceleró, no podía ser cierto lo que él decía, tenia que ser una mentira, una especie de tortura psicológica. Ella no podía haber...

¿O sí?

-Te pregunte donde se encontraba.

Y la noche en la que desapareciste, y una extraña señal fue escrita en la Luna, le pegue un tiro a él, y a toda su familia.

 **No se quien seas, ni que camino tomaras. Solo me verás y querrás regresar.**

Tal vez estuvieron equivocados con esta idea. El sitio, a pesar de ser de día, daba un aire a estar en una película de terror. Hallaban muchas habitaciones y cuartos sellados, los pasadizos estaban cubiertos con polvo y telarañas, sillas de ruedas se encontraban regadas en algunas zonas, marcas negras adornaban las paredes, con cada paso que daban se escuchaba el crujido de la madera debajo de sus pies casi como si estuviese a punto de caer por el peso, apenas y podían ver gracias a algunos rayos de sol que lograban ingresar por pequeñas aperturas. Juraban poder oír pasos debajo de ellas, voces, metales chocando contra otros, incluso gritos. Aunque las excepticas de Diana, Amanda, y Sucy no creían en nada de esto, pues pensaban que eran efectos del miedo que sufrían sus compañeros lo que les hacia imaginar tales cosas.

-¿Lotte? ¿No puedes comunicarte con las almas de este sitio? —Preguntó Akko a su amiga, mientras se juntaban la una a la otra mutuamente, mirando a sus alrededores nerviosas por si es que algo fuera a saltarles o atacarles.

-N-no creo que se buena idea. —Contestó temblorosa— No creo que las almas de este lugar sean tan bondadosas. Creo que fue mala idea dejar a mi hada en el hotel...

-Pues parece que no tendremos otra opción. —Dijo Sucy, quien estaba adelantada unos pasos delante de ellas— Hemos estado caminando un buen rato y no hemos encontrado una escalera para descender, esto parece un laberinto.

-Puede ser. Calculo que debemos estar en el quinto o cuarto piso de este edificio, y quizás la salida de este lugar también este sellada. —Diana se detuvo, era quien iba al frente y las guiaba. No quería obligar a Lotte a hacer esto pero no parecía tener otra opción, el tiempo corría en su contra y si querían salir vivas de esta necesitaban ocultarse en algún lugar que fuera incapaz de ser descubierto por Sicario. Ahora podía llamarlo así y lo sabia, no tenia un nombre, jamas fue necesario saberlo, mas ponerle distintos apodos solo incrementaba su terror por ese monstruo.

-¿Estos lugares no tienen un mapa o algo? ¿Como es que no se perdían acá? —Amanda inspeccionaba cada rincón del corredor por el cual pasaban, sin temerle a nada mas que algunos insectos que pisoteaba al instante.

-Quizás esta sección era la menos indicada para tener un mapa. —El ultimo comentario de Sucy solo aumento el temor de Akko y Lotte.

Constanze avistó algo a lo lejos, algo un poco distinto gracias a una pequeña luz que se reflejaba sobre su estructura. Inmediatamente apuntó su dedo indice al lugar que veía.

-¿Que? ¿Que es lo que ves Constanze? —Amanda dirigió sus ojos hacia el lugar apuntado, notando lo mismo que su compañera— ¡Hey! ¿Que es eso?

Rápidamente, todas se dirigieron a lo que parecía ser una puerta ancha de metal, la entrada a un ascensor. Los botones a un costado de esta se veían oxidados y era obvio que no iban a funcionar gracias a la falta de electricidad.

-Esto no funcionara sin luz, dudo que encontremos algo similar a una salida en este punto. —Diana formulaba algo en su mente, quizás una idea lo suficientemente loca que entraba en los estándares de las brujas que la acompañaban.

-¿Que sugieres, Diana? —Akko haría casi lo que fuera como para salir a algún lugar con más luz.

-Necesitamos abrir esta puerta, es lo único que sabemos que nos puede dar un acceso hacia abajo. —Las brujas se miraron las unas a las otras, no es que estuvieran en contra de la idea, mas no sabían como llevarla acabo, a excepción de una.

-Déjenmelo a mi. —Amanda hizo crujir sus nudillos entrelazando su dedos los unos contra otros. Tomó un pequeño tablón de madera del suelo y lo introdujo entre el mínimo espacio que había entre la puerta cerrada y la pared— Esto va a tardar un rato.

Ahora el sonido de un forcejeo era el único que inundaba la habitación, sus compañeras decidieron tomar asiento en el suelo contra la pared, tomando un pequeño descanso del terror que la rodeaba, menos Diana, quien se propuso a vigilar la zona, no se sabe que es lo que puede haber aun por ahí.

Akko vio una oportunidad, en este pequeño momento, aunque fuese un momento de tensión máximo para todas, tenia que hablar con ella. Tenia que hacerle saber de que a pesar de que Hannah y Barbara se hubiesen ido, no estaba sola. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, llamando su atención tocándole el hombro.

-Diana, ¿podemos hablar? —Diana la miró a los ojos, con una especie de indiferencia, como si supiera que es lo que Akko le iba a decir. No quería ser mala con ella, simplemente no quería oírlo, no aun. Por otro lado, estos podrían ser sus últimos momentos juntas en caso de que algo malo ocurriese y se vieran obligadas a separarse.

-¿Que sucede Akko? —Dijo finalmente la rubia.

-¿Podemos hablar? —Por un instante dirigió sus ojos hacia Lotte y Sucy, quienes estaban sentadas y le dirigían una mirada insegura. Akko nunca estaba segura de lo que haría, pero aun así lo intentaba. Se arriesgaba.

-Seguro.

Se alejaron un poco de las otras para que no oyeran lo que iban a decir, en una de las habitaciones donde había más luz, parecía una enfermería la cual saquearon pues varios estantes estaban tirados por el suelo y porque necesitaban un tiempo a solas. Hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaban a solas o compartían un momento.

-Diana, sé que posiblemente no te encuentres bien del todo... pero igual debo preguntar. —Estaba cabizbaja, como si se avergonzara de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Sí, no era el mejor momento para decir algo como eso, al menos lo reconocía y eso era un símbolo de madurez— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? —Dijo lo ultimo levantando su cabeza, con una mirada casi suplicante.

Normalmente diría que no, que no era el momento, la regañaría un rato, y luego le diría que debería ser más prudente para ver en que lugar se tendría hablar de esto. Pero no lo hizo, sino todo lo contrario. Hannah y Barbara ya no estaban, ya no tenia a sus amigas, ya no participaría de sus conversaciones, ya no compartirían lo que tenían, ya no tenia a alguien que siempre la apoyara. A excepción de una persona.

Suspiró, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de decir era una equivocación.

-Hannah y Barbara eran mis amigas, Akko. —Ahora era ella quien no podía evitar bajar la vista. Su voz se oía seria— Las quería, no se me cruzó en ni un momento por mi cabeza que en algún momento ellas se irían tan pronto. Las extraño. —Sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse, y por un motivo que Akko desconocía, se veía algo molesta— Aun no puedo aceptar que se hayan ido, que simplemente haya llegado un tipo y les disparara en la cabeza y dejaran de respirar. No tendrían que haber terminado así, tendrían que haber crecido y volverse hermosas chicas. —Su voz cambiaba, como si se enfureciera cada vez más con cada palabra que saliera de su boca— Tendrían que haberse casado con los hombres que siempre soñaron. ¿Que les dirán a sus padres? No pudieron ni verlas graduarse. —Akko creyó comprender, al menos un poco. Diana estaba enojada, había pasado por tanto que no tuvo tiempo para enojarse por la muerte de sus amigas. Escuchó por Sucy que era algo normal, que las personas que pierden seres queridos o se enteran que su vida pronto terminara tienden a enojarse fácilmente— Y todo por la culpa de un humano egoísta y desgraciado al cual probablemente salvamos su vida al detener el misil, quizás solo me buscaba a mí, y Hannah y Barbara se interpusieron en su camino... —Su voz titubeaba, se quebraba poco a poco— Yo solo... —Cerró los ojos, intentaba soportar las lagrimas, apretó sus puños, no quería llorar. No era el momento, no era el lugar, y aun así hacia esto— Solo las quiero de vuelta.

Akko sabia que hacer en ese momento, algo que quizás le haría saber que no estaba sola, y que tal vez Hannah y Barbara no se habían ido del todo.

Se abalanzó contra ella sin previo aviso y la abrigó con un abrazo, ella solo se quedaba allí, en la misma posición intentando soportar las lagrimas. No quería ceder, por más que fuera el momento de liberarse no iba a sucumbir ante la tristeza.

Era eso, no quería estar triste. No quería enfrentar la tristeza, no de esa forma. La tristeza era uno de los peores sentimientos que una bruja podría tener, muestra tu debilidad, te hace sentir miserable por vivir, te hace ver que las cosas no son como creías que eran.

A Akko no le interesaba nada de eso, simplemente la siguió abrazando, fuerte. Al mismo tiempo, Diana cerraba los puños con más fuerza y apretaba sus dientes, no quería llorar, no iba a hacerlo. No iba a ceder.

-Diana... —La voz de Akko, la voz de aquella muchacha que le hizo ver como es que alguien con voluntad era capaz de cambiar el mundo, la voz que la animó tanto en el pasado para que mantuviese vivo el legado y linaje de los Cavendish, no iba a ser suficiente para hacerla ceder— No estas sola. —O quizás sí— No estrés triste Diana. No tienes que estar triste por ellas. Ya no sufren, a donde sea que fueron, ya no hay nadie que les haga daño. Tienes que vivir, ser feliz, por ellas. Por lo que te dieron, por lo que fueron. Tienes que recordarlas.

Y lo hizo, no iba a llorar por su muerte, si no por su vida. Agradecerles por todo lo que le dieron, por todo lo que hicieron por ella, por siempre estar ahí para ella, por comprenderla y entenderla. Lloró, las lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos, y sin decir nada, tambien rodeó con sus brazos a Akko, y sollozó en su hombro. Lloró, recordando sus rostros, recordando los buenos momentos que tuvieron, y lo que iba a hacer por ellas. Akko tenia razón, no iba a estar triste, no tenia que estarlo, iba a superarlo, por ellas. Tenia que hacerlo, no iba a permitir que lo único que recordase de ellas fuera su muerte. Las dos muchachas quedaron en silencio, aun abrazadas, consolándose mutuamente.

Y entonces el sonido de un fuerte metal rompiéndose fue oído por ellas, seguido de la voz de una de sus amigas.

-¡Hey! ¡Muchachas! ¡Trabajo completado! —Llamó Amanda, agotada por el esfuerzo que acababa de ejecutar.

 **Sin piedad.**

Era irónico, o algo así. El edificio en medio del bosque era facilmente reconocible para él, pues lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Esto debía ser una gran suerte, una gran coincidencia, daba igual, sabia donde estaban sus presas. Estacionó el auto delante de la entrada al hospital psiquiátrico, bajó del vehículo y fue a hablar con su prisionera desde la ventana trasera. El destino le favorecía de verdad ese día.

-No se mueva.

Sacó una jeringuilla desde su bolsillo, y dispuesto a incrustarselo en el cuello de su victima, abrió la puerta. Chariot intentó alejarse lo más posible de él y empezó a patear e intentar soltar sus amarres con la mayor fuerza que tenía. Todo era en vano. El hombre la arrastró contra sí jalándola de un brazo y colocó la púa con un liquidó en el cuello. Un ardor recorrió la espalda de Chariot que trató de combatir contra el sueño, era inútil. Mientras se desvanecía, pudo oír la voz del sicario, hablando a lo lejos.

-Es algo interesante... Conozco este lugar. Trabajaba aquí.

Chariot cerró los parpados pensando en que ellas no podían sufrir un peor destino que ese...

Un peor destino.

¿Destino?

 **Sin piedad.**


	8. Medidas Desesperadas

**Ven y siente mi corazón...**

-No me llames ahora, es un mal momento. —El sonido de la madera crujiendo debajo de sus pies era el suficiente ruido que podía hacer, no necesitaba que el timbre de su celular terminara por delatar su posición actual. Por fortuna, había previsto que su cliente le llamaría en cualquier momento para que le diera algún avance sobre la situación. Para ser honesto, creía que acabaría con ellas fácilmente. Pero estas brujas eran más escurridizas de lo que jamas imaginó. No se suponía que debían sobrevivir, y ahora la noticia de que alguien las estaba casando recorría toda la ciudad y muy pronto el país. Por suerte, acabaría con el testigo clave pronto si es que no hallaba más complicaciones.

-¡Usted dijo que terminaría con ellas! ¡Que lo haría rápido! ¡Pero ahora todos lo saben! ¡Saben que alguien va tras las brujas! —Se escuchaba desesperado, con miedo. Temor a la culpa, pues creía que iba a ser capturado en cualquier momento. No era la primera vez que trataba con un cliente así.

-Cálmese, le aseguro de que nadie sospechara de usted, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que acabe con esas chicas problemáticas. —Una quemadura leve y unos cuantos rasguños en su rostro eran el constante recordatorio de que siempre debía tener un Plan B en caso de que esas brujas pudieran evitar que cumpla su objetivo principal— Solo tiene que confiar en mí, le prometo que esas brujas no saldrán vivas.

Después de colgar la llamada, se puso a reflexionar un poco acerca de lo que estaba haciendo, e intentaba buscar si es que falló en algún punto como para permitirse dejar escapar a las malditas brujas que eran un blanco extremadamente sencillo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a sentir algo hacia alguien, para ser preciso, sentía algo por la Cavendish. La primera vez que la vio fue por la transmisión en TV que prácticamente fue emitida por todo el mundo al detener ese misil y evitar una guerra, en un principio le dio igual lo que hubieran hecho, no le tomo importancia. Sin embargo, ahora todo era distinto.

Investigó acerca de ellas, y quien tenia un gran lugar en su familia era ella: Diana Cavendish. Era muy madura para su edad y reflejaba una perfección infalible en su aspecto físico, cualquier muchacho de su edad la desearía. La primera vez que cruzaron miradas, no se percató de lo que tenia delante hasta mucho tiempo después. Anhelaba tanto tenerla nuevamente delante, e intercambiar unas palabras, esta vez serian las correctas. También estaban las otras muchachas, juraba haber visto a una de ellas antes, no sabia en donde, pero juraba haberlo hecho.

Si tenia suerte, y la policía se tardaba en encontrarlo, podría usar el chivo expiatorio que tenia atrapado en el auto como había planificado. Y se veía que todo estaba a su favor. La estructura donde las brujas cayeron era conocida para él, hacia muchos años que había trabajado ahí, conociendo cada detalle de su interior. Una gran y magnifica coincidencia, que le permitió acceder hasta el sótano y activar la palanca de el generador de energía de reserva.

Ese sentimiento tan puro era lo que lo movía ahora, era lo que lo inspiraba.  
Era su magia.

 **Nunca te faltara nada...**

-Eh... ¿Se supone que esto tiene que pasar?—Akko no se veía muy segura al ver que la luz había vuelto al lugar, y ahora el ascensor delante de ellas funcionaba, transportando ahora mismo el cubículo en su interior hasta el piso que se encontraban. No pasaron ni cinco segundos desde el momento en que Amanda abrió la puerta por la fuerza. No sabia que pensar en ese instante, si es que eran fantasmas, o él.

-Retrocedan. —Ordenó Diana al grupo, quienes obedecieron; con las varitas en alto y con la poca magia que tenían podrían defenderse un poco. Rezaba por no perder a más amigas, por que sus sospechas fueran incorrectas.

Algo sucedió, la luz volvió a irse y el lugar quedó a oscuras de nuevo.

-¿Que sucede? —Preguntó una asustada Lotte, mirando a sus alrededores.

-Algo regreso la energía al lugar, creo que no duro demasiado. —Contestó Sucy, tomando las precauciones necesarias.

-Ese maldito nos encontró... —Dijo entre-dientes Amanda, enojada por su maldita suerte.

Diana quiso decirles que era una posibilidad, que probablemente sea otra cosa, no sabia que, pero cualquier otra cosa menos él. No podía, por más que fuera una mentira, no podía decirles. Tenía miedo, no era capaz de entenderlo.

La primera vez que se enfrentaron ella estaba dominada por él odio de haber encontrado al sujeto que le puso fin a la vida de una de sus amigas, una perdida reciente la condujo a actuar de una forma impulsiva y casi termina con él. Y ahora estaba asustada. Su cerebro proceso todo, el asesino, las matanzas de sus amigas, el peligro que corrían, y determinó que debía evitarlo a toda costa así que liberó el miedo para obligarla a huir. Tenía que controlarse, recordar que ese sujeto no era un monstruo, simplemente un humano con voluntad.

Mucha voluntad.

-Tenemos que movernos. —Le dijo a sus compañeras, esperando a que estas le respondieran afirmativamente.

-¿Hacia donde? Todas las salidas que encontramos están bloqueadas. —Amanda parecía estar harta de huir, puesto a que donde quiera que fueran, la desgracia las perseguía. La presión era demasiada para ella, solo quería terminar con todo. Y si eso significaba enfrentar cara a cara el destino, lo haría— Yo digo que lo esperemos, y lo embosquemos. Si ese estúpido idiota llega acá podríamos tenderle una trampa. Podemos acabar con esto.

El aire de tensión aumentaba cada vez más en el ambiente. Diana veía esto con malos ojos, una muchacha guiada por la ira y el miedo solo cometería un error, como hizo ella. No debían subestimar a su oponente, había demostrado ser sumamente inteligente. Quizás más que ellas.

-No, no podemos arriesgarnos a esto. Amanda, es demasiado peligroso. Todas sabemos de lo que es capaz ese tipo. —La respuesta de la rubia exaltó aun más a la estadounidense, quien no reaccionó de buena forma.

-¿Quien te nombró el líder aquí? ¡No podemos seguir huyendo! ¡Ese maldito debe pagar por todo lo que hizo! ¡Es solo una persona! —Acercó su rostro contra el suyo, como si estuviese retándola a responder.

-Baja la voz. Sé que estas enojada, necesitas controlarte, pensar mejor las cosas. No quieres hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas —Diana guardaba un tono serio de voz. Las otras brujas solo miraban la escena sin interferir, pues creían que solo empeorarían las cosas, a excepción de Akko quien deseaba detenerlas antes de que iniciasen una batalla verbal mucho más fuerte, más era retenida por el brazo de Sucy delante de ella que le impedía avanzar. No sabía porque, supuso que ella también creía que solo se pondría peor en cualquier segundo.

-Créeme que ya estoy arrepentida de muchas cosas. Es por eso que tenemos que actuar ahora, no podemos seguir huyendo, no voy a permitir que él siga haciéndonos daño. Voy a asegurarme de que no vuelva a hacerle daño a nadie más. ¿Vas a ayudarme o vas a huir? —Se podía sentir cada palabra llena de odio salir de su boca, casi como si estuviese culpando a Diana de sus desgracias. Ni una de las dos iba a ceder.

-Solo conseguirás que nos suceda una tragedia. —Refutó Diana. Algo malo estaba a punto de pasar, lo presentían todas.

-¿Así como paso con Hannah y Barbara? —Estaba consciente de que su odio la dominaba ahora, acababa de tocar fondo, y no le interesaba en absoluto. Tenia un propósito que cumplir— ¿Así como le sucedió a gran parte de nuestras compañeras? ¿Cuantas brujas mató ese animal? ¿Cuantas más estas dispuesta a perder hasta que te des cuenta de que tenemos que hacer algo en lugar de huir? —El silenció se apoderó del lugar por varios segundos.

No podía permitirlo, Akko deseaba interferir de una buena vez, no era justo para ni una de las dos enfrentarse de este modo. No tendrían que volverse unas contra las otras. No era recomendable empeorar la situación en la que ya estaban.

-¡Amanda! ¡No puedes-! —La respuesta de Diana interrumpió el reclamo de Akko.

-Es justamente por eso que no quiero enfrentarme a él. Es peligroso. Yo más que nadie lo sabe. Y es por eso que hago esto. No es un humano común, y tú también deberías saberlo. ¿Cuantas de nosotras tenemos que morir para que te des cuenta que ya hemos perdido suficiente?

No había razón para pelear, ambas involucradas lo sabían, y de todas formas lo hacían. No estaban peleando, se estaban desahogando, dejaban escapar su furia acumulada causada por ese maldito asesino que no le interesaba en absoluto lo que les sucediera. Se atacaban.

Sin embargo, ni una de las dos decía nada ahora. Tal vez era porque Amanda se había dado cuenta de que la ira la dominaba, que no era la culpa de Diana que un asesino las estuviera cazando, que más que nunca debían apoyarse mutuamente para superar esta adversidad, y que debía centrarse en hacer justicia en vez de buscar venganza. O quizás era porque las ofensas de Amanda activaron la ira de Diana, la cual la ayudo en el pasado a enfrentarse al sicario al cual no le temía, no tanto como ahora, y que podía usar ese odio por ver a sus amigas muertas para hacerle cara y enfrentar su miedo de perder a alguien más.

Aunque, lo más seguro, podría ser el sonido de una bala siendo liberada de una pistola que acababa de atravesar el suelo de madera en la separación entre Diana y Amanda, rozándolas y dejándolas heladas y quietas. El escándalo que habían hecho logró ser oído en el piso inferior, el mismo piso donde el cazador logró llegar en el ascensor momentos antes de que la luz se volviese a cortar. Maldita suerte la suya.

 **Siente todo el amor, lo tendrás a tu alrededor.**

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —Le reclamaba Andrew por su móvil a su padre. Hace horas que había oído acerca de los ataques de un individuo en un hotel, dos policías y varios civiles terminaron siendo victimas de un hombre que no pudieron reconocer en el momento. El mismo hotel donde las brujas se refugiaron cuando comenzaron estos asesinatos contra ellas. No encontraron a ni una de las brujas ahí escondidas, tenía la esperanza de que hubieran escapado y que ese maldito les estuviese siguiendo la pista— ¡Tienes que enviar a más a buscarlas! ¡Están allá afuera en algún lugar!

-Entiende Andrew, no podemos hacer mucho. Ya envié varias equipos de búsqueda, no puedo poner en cuarentena la ciudad, es solo un hombre, no debo dejar que el pánico se expanda. —Odiaba lo que decía su padre, mas sabia que era verdad. Hacer que el pueblo se preocupara por su seguridad solo terminaría en una tragedia peor. Se sentía impotente, un inutil. Conocía a Akko y Diana, había tenido varios encuentros con ellas, sabia de lo que eran capaces de hacer. Las ayudó en un par de ocasiones y les demostró lo que él también podía hacer, como en la ocasión en la que escapo de ese oso con Akko. Y aun así, nunca creyó que seria tan grande como ellas. Magia, ellas poseían eso y era algo que admiraba, algo que ni con todo el dinero que poseía podía superar. Y aun así... Vino un tipo cualquiera y terminó por asesinar a varias de ellas a sangre fría. Si ese asesino era capaz de deshacerse de las brujas sin ser descubierta su identidad, si era capaz de vencer a la magia misma. ¿Que era Andrew comparado a él?

-Volveré a la ciudad, tengo que ayudar. —No importaba como se sentía, o cual era su clasificación en esta extraña escala de inventó para compararse a las brujas. Tenía que ayudarlas, lo necesitaban.

-No, Andrew. Es muy peligroso. Tienes que quedarte en Appleton, es el lugar más seguro por ahora. Enviaré a alguien para que refuerce la seguridad. No quiero que vengas a la ciudad Andrew, ¿entendido? Le diré a Blackwell que se encargue de ti. —Él no necesitaba una niñera, pero sabía que ya no podía hacer nada contra su padre, sus reclamos no serian validos. No quería sentarse de brazos cruzados, necesitaba encontrar alguna forma de ayudar, no importa cual sea.

¿A donde podrían ir las brujas intentando huir de un matón?

Tras colgar la llamada, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro a sus espaldas.

-Andrew... —Era Frank, su amigo. Se veía preocupado por él, sabia en lo que pensaba. Se conocían mutuamente y no le gustaba que Andrew se sintiese así en ese momento. Se dio la vuelta para verlo cara a cara— Ellas estarán bien, estoy seguro.

-Espero que tengas razón. —Apretaba ambos puños, molesto por la situación en la que todos sufrían— No quiero quedarme quieto, Frank. Necesitó hallar una forma de ayudarlas.

El rubio se quedó callado por un segundo, viendo a su amigo pensativo sin decir nada y con una actitud serena. Luego de varios segundos, exhaló y decidió preguntarle algo.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de hacia donde pudieron haber ido?

-No. Dudo mucho que hubieran vuelto a la Academia, es el primer lugar donde atacaron. Las autoridades dijeron que sus cosas aun estaban en el hotel, entonces debieron haber abandonado el sitio con prisa. ¿Habrán usado sus escobas? De ser así, ya estarían muy lejos, y el asesino debería haberles perdido la pista. Pero hace horas que no se sabe nada de ellas. Lo que deja dos posibilidades: O aun siguen escapando, o... lo otro. —Rezaba porque la segunda opción no sea la acertada— Si aun siguiesen escapando... eso quiere decir que algo las retuvo, quizás perdieron la poca magia que tenían aún y ya no podían usar la escoba. O se están yendo a un lugar mucho más lejano de lo que pensábamos y el asesino ya escapó.

Al menos tenia iniciativa para apoyarlas, pensó Frank. Él también estaba preocupado, mas no podía hacer nada, y desesperarse tampoco afectaría. De verdad deseaba que estuvieran bien, sobretodo Lotte. Se prometía a si mismo que la apoyaría en lo que pudiese y que le ayudaría a superar esta tragedia, y cuanto finalmente pueda recuperarse, la invitaría a salir. Hacia mucho tiempo que lo intentaba, mas ella siempre se negaba producto de su timidez. De verdad anhelaba salir con ella, y lo conseguiría, cuando todo esto terminará lo lograría. Tenia que lograrlo.

Era irónico, una de las características de Appleton era su desprecio por las brujas, y ahora uno de sus alumnos más prestigiosos se preocupaba por su seguridad. Era parte de su historia, no podían borrar ese desprecio. Historia...

A Andrew se le ocurrió algo.

-Frank, ¿recuerdas la vez en la que Amanda y Akko vinieron a Appleton?

-Sí, seguro. ¿Como podría olvidarlo?

-Ese santo grial liberó una magia extraña, quizás podamos encontrar algo mágico también. Algo que pueda ayudar a las brujas.

-Bien, eso parece ser una buena idea. Solo espero que de verdad encontremos algo útil y no otra cosa que destruya Appleton.

-Yo también.

Al menos eso le debía a la muchacha que le hizo creer en la magia y en él mismo.

 **Puedo ver los ojos del abuelo en tu mirada.**

Aquí había pocas oraciones que le sirvieran, o plegarias. Esas muchachas debían tener las hormonas alborotadas como para ponerse a discutir en un momento así, o eran bastante estúpidas, cosa que le parecía extraña pues no se veían como tales. Sea cual sea el motivo, le daba una ventaja temporal: El ruido que produjeron en el piso superior logró ser oído desde la planta en la cual estaba.

No reconocía las voces, pero tenían que ser ellas, no podría haber nadie más en el edificio abandonado.

Así que simplemente disparó con su pistola en dirección al techo, esperando de que con suerte terminara con la vida de alguien. Mucho mejor si era esa rubia, aunque con esta ultima prefería hablarle antes de hacerle lo mismo que a tantas de sus victimas. Conocía el lugar de pies a cabeza, así que conocía la manera de subir, y si es que todo seguía como lo había dejado la ultima vez que estuvo ahí.

Y si encontraba los obstáculos que alguna vez dejaron los anteriores inquilinos, simplemente los removería con fuerza bruta. Mientras removía los muebles en un intento de barricada de su camino, comenzó a pensar en su plan de escape. Últimamente improvisaba mucho, inventaba sus planes sobre la marcha y aunque no tuvieran una posibilidad de éxito muy extensa, de todas formas era capaz de ejecutarlas. Tenía una póliza de seguro con la maestra de la Academia que capturó, sus victimas estaban atrapadas en un lugar familiar, y la policía no tenia rastro de él y probablemente tardacen en capturarlo. Era una fortuna que esas tontas brujas no se separaran, así seria muy difícil seguirlas.

Después de deshacerse de los estorbos, finalmente llegó al piso correspondiente, esperando encontrarse con al menos un cuerpo inerte. Y si de verdad la Diosa de la fortuna estaba con él, sería la chica rubia a la cual le tenía un inmenso sentimiento desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Al parecer, era su maldito día de suerte.

Allí estaba, tal y como quiso. El cuerpo sin moverse de una de las chicas que perseguía, dandole la espalda y pegada contra la pared, y nadie más a su alrededor. Era Diana Cavendish. Lo logró, la mató. O al menos eso es lo que pensaría un idiota.

Podía ver el hoyo en el suelo que había causado una de sus balas, un disparo limpio, demasiado. No había ni un rastro de sangre alrededor, nada que le diera una pista que la joven hubiera sido herida de gravedad. Estaba fingiendo. Apuntó con su arma directamente a la nuca de la Cavendish separado a tan solo un par de pasos de ella. No temblaba, no respiraba, fingía muy bien para ser honesto. Podía controlar su miedo. ¿Por que?

¿Hace unas horas no intentaba huir de él?

¿Por que estos cambios tan repentinos?

-¿Que tan estúpido crees que soy? —Conseguía sacar lo peor de él, no recordaba la ultima vez que se había comportado de manera tan egocéntrica con alguien, jamas presumía acerca de su inteligencia. Este sentimiento lo dominaba ahora y era peligroso. No podía permitirlo, necesitaba reprimirse—¿Sabes? Apenas te conozco, sé de tu historia y la única vez que nos enfrentamos conseguiste derribarme. No muchos logran hacer eso, y no eres la primera "mujer" que lo ha conseguido. Mas tú, Diana, haz hecho algo que nadie más ha conseguido. Haz conseguido despertar algo en mí. —Poniendo el dedo sobre el gatillo de la pistola, seguro con el tiro, sin temblar, estuvo a punto de disparar. Antes le revelaría lo que su corazón sentía por ella. Este sentimiento tan puro que necesitaba sacarse desde lo más profundo de su ser. Además, no quería hacer un monologo largo, no era un villano. Era una persona que quería dinero— Yo te...

-¡MUROWA! —Inmediatamente después de oír esas despreciables palabras fue impactado por un rayo verdoso que lo derribo nuevamente y lo hizo recorrer unos cuantos metros con la espalda al suelo. Amanda consiguió lanzar un ataque preciso contra su torso desde el fondo del corredor, se había ocultado desde las sombras para realizar algo sorpresivo. Como pudo ser tan tonto como para no verlo, odiaba lo que sentía por Cavendish.

Haz dado luz a mi vida, una luz eterna.

Y era cierto, Diana había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que era a ella quien el asesino más buscaba, así que simplemente fingió ser derribada por la bala. Confiaba en que el maldito tuviese un ego tan grande que no se diera cuenta de que se metía en la boca del lobo. La rubia fue ayudada por Amanda para que se pusiera de pie, mientras que sus demás compañeras se acercaban a ellas saliendo de la oscuridad donde se escondían.

-¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Amanda, fue una tontería lo que dijo, no debió haber peleado así y probablemente su pelea pudo haberle costado la vida a Diana.

-Lo estoy, no te preocupes, todo se acabo. —Dijo esto recuperando el aire y dirigiendo su vista hacia el cuerpo inmóvil del sicario, finalmente cayó. Y si no era así, se asegurarían.

-¿Esta...? —Lotte aun se veía nerviosa.

-Inconsciente, el impactó de Amanda agotó toda su magia, debe ser suficiente para dejarlo fuera por un buen rato. —Dijo Sucy, acercándose poco a poco al cuerpo con precaución. Necesitaba ver su rostro, asegurarse de que no lo conocía. Mas algo en su interior le decía que era alguien que había visto antes.

No pudo acercarse mucho.

El hombre se comenzó a levantar del suelo.

Las brujas tomaron posiciones defensivas, retrocediendo unos pasos y mostrando sus varitas en dirección al Sicario. Era imposible, no se suponía que pudiese resistir un impacto así, no había ni un humano con la capacidad de hacerlo. Nadie podría hacerlo, ni siquiera una bruja.

El asesino se dio cuenta de que perdió su arma, era su favorita, la que más uso para asesinar a cuantas personas quisiese a través de todos sus años como sicario, y ya no estaba. Probablemente se hubiera perdido en algún escombro, ya la encontraría después. Ahora estaba interesado en una sola cosa.

-¡No puede ser! —Exclamó Diana, impactada por la escena. No se veía debilitado, no se veía cansado, solo se le veía con el ceño fruncido. ¿Que sucedió? ¿De alguna manera consiguió volverse inmune a la magia?— ¿Como es que...?

Bastaba con solo ver lo que llevaba puesto debajo de su camisa ahora desgarrada por el ataque.

De los errores se aprende, y el sujeto sin corazón aprendía mucho de estos, y sabia que no era precavido atacar a unos seres tan poderosos sin algo de protección. Llevaba un chaleco antibalas cubriendo su pecho y estomago, se preparó para lo peor. El muy desgraciado las estudiaba poco a poco.

Lo que faltaba...

Diana no pensaba desperdiciar ni un segundo más para escapar, y mucho menos con los ojos cargados de ira de ese sujeto, necesitaban retenerlo.

-¡Murowa! —Esta vez, apuntó su varita contra el suelo, el espacio que los separaba a ellas y el matón, y una nube de polvo se levantó al mismo tiempo en que el frágil piso de madera se desplomaba, impidiendo que se acercara a ellas. Ganó algo de tiempo, aunque también desgastó toda la magia que tenia. Ahora solo quedaban las varitas de Lotte, Sucy, Jazminka, Akko y Constanze. No podían desperdiciar la poca magia que tenían.

Huyeron de ahí, girando por otro corredor confiando en que encontrarían el acceso por donde vino el sicario, aunque sentían que el tiempo se les terminaba.

-¡Oigan! —Akko se detuvo de golpe, haciéndolas frenas a todas con ella— Tengo una idea... Pero tienen que confiar en mí.

Sus ideas no eran muy brillantes, y aunque muchas veces las metía en problemas, no parecía quedar otra alternativa.

-¡Aquí voy!

Apuntó su varita contra el suelo.

-¡Murowa! —Gritó con fuerza, y el ataque de su varita terminó destruyendo el piso que las sostenía a todas. Cayeron con fuerza a la planta inferior haciendo un gran ruido.

-¡Duele! —Se quejó Amanda al sentir mucho dolor en su coxis al igual que sus compañeras.

-Ya veo... —Sucy fue la primera en levantarse tras relajarse del dolor, observaba al hoyo en el techo— Es la manera más fácil de descender, haciendo un hoyo en el suelo.

-¿No podrías haber avisado de que se trataba, Akko?

-Si se los decía no se hubieran quedado junto a mí, Amanda. —No pudo refutar eso, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza, derrotada.

-De todas formas, podría haberlo hecho en algún lugar más alejado de nuestros pies. —Diana ya se había puesto de pie y analizaba el entorno, el lugar también tenia las ventanas recubiertas con madera y todo era un desastre. Tal parecía que el desorden se encontraba en cada planta del edificio abandonado— Vamos, tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo antes de que ese tipo nos encuentre, el ruido habrá llamado su atención.

 **Seras la calma de un odio infinito.**

¿Como es que era posible? ¿Que clase de persona podía asesinar a las muchachas que salvaron la magia y el mundo? ¿Que clase de venganza era esta?

¿Era todo una coincidencia?

No, no podía ser nada de eso. Necesitaba pensar, aclarar sus ideas de una vez por todas. En todos sus años como maestra no recordaba haber oído acerca de una leyenda como esta: El Sujeto que acabaría con la magia como la conocemos. Y si en realidad se tratase de una leyenda, una predicción, necesitaba saber como terminaba.

Ahora mismo vagaba en un espacio vació, un lugar oscuro sin ni un punto de luz, y sin una entrada o salida. Vagaba en sus pensamientos. Su cerebro no estaba del todo inconsciente, al menos aun podía pensar. La droga que recibió departe del asesino debe estar perdiendo su efecto. Dijo que había sido su ruta de escape, su ultima opción. Era obvio que no la iba a mantener con vida mucho tiempo una vez que escapasen, si es que lo conseguían. Por lo que entendía hasta le momento, el sujeto no era un mal tipo, ni uno bueno. Le era indiferente este tipo de sentimientos, le daba igual si es que lo hacia por un bueno o mal motivo. Eso lo hacía muy peligroso.

No, debería tener una debilidad, algo que lo asuste, algo que le irrite, algo que lo alegre, o algo por lo que este dispuesto a dar la vida. Necesitaba hallar una debilidad. ¿Pero cual era la de él? No podía enfrentarlo, ya lo intentó y falló. Solo rezaba por que sus alumnas consiguiesen escapar de alguna manera de ese matón. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? No lo recordaba. Ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de desayunar, todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Debía volver a concentrarse, era obvio que el tipo las conocía por detener el misil. Entonces, ¿Todo esto era porque evitaron una guerra? Tendría que ser un desgraciado si de verdad era por esa razón. O quizás era por algo más. Quizás hicieron algo sin darse cuenta.

No lo entendían, solo liberaron el Gran Triskellion y le devolvieron la esperanza en la magia a todo el mundo. Todos volvieron a creer en la magia. Creer... Y si...  
¿Y si no solo liberaron la esperanza en la magia? ¿Y si liberaron un mal sin darse cuenta?

¿Que es lo contrario de creer en sí mismo?

La falta de esperanza, la decepción. Era una especie de Ley de Equivalencia. No podía haber algo sumamente bueno sin algo sumamente malo. Tendría que ser eso, no podía encontrar otra explicación. Y para detener a la maldad, necesitaban algo más poderoso... o desaparecer la razón por la cual se encontraba aquí. Si ese sujeto se encargaba de las muchachas y las otras... aquellas que devolvieron la fe en la magia, él también se iría, estaba segura. Ahí estaba, esa era la solución. Probablemente ni uno de los dos lados lo sabía aun. Si uno se deshacía del otro... ambos desaparecerían. Si el Sicario acababa con las brujas, de una forma u otra él también se iría.

No estaba dispuesta a comprobar su teoría, mas era la única que tenia. Iba a evitarlo, lo iba a hacer. No permitiría que lastimara a Akko. No podía permitirlo. Iba a salvarla, necesitaba su ayuda, todas la necesitaban. No iba a darles la espalda, no iba a decepcionarlas, no de nuevo.

Así que abrió los ojos.

Aun se sentía débil por la droga que le fue suministrada, y no se sentía en condiciones para caminar y salir del auto donde estaba capturada, además de que seguía con las manos y pies atados. Hizo lo posible para analizar el entorno exterior, se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de unos arboles, y un poco más lejos se hallaba una estructura similar muy grande. parecía una mansión.

Hizo todo lo posible para aclarar su borrosa vista, pues acababa de ver que algo salió desde la entrada. Unas sombras familiares. Estaba atardeciendo, así que la luz no ayudaba mucho.

 **Eres grande.**

Finalmente lograron salir del lugar abandonado, haciendo hoyos en el suelo que probablemente ya llamaron la atención de ese monstruo. Para su mala suerte, ya habían gastado toda la magia que tenían de reserva. Se veían agotadas de tanto correr.

-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder. —Diana estaba dispuesta a recorrer todo el camino que quedaba hasta Appleton a pie, no importaba cuanto le costase. Más su caminata se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que las otras no la seguían, más específicamente, Akko, Lotte y Sucy se detuvieron al ver que las restantes no avanzaban. No se veían con ánimos para seguir.

-Diana... vamos a volver a la Academia. —Amanda hablaba seriamente, y era respaldad por sus compañeras— Tenemos cosas ahí para defendernos, estoy segura que podremos detenerlo.

-Amanda, ¿estas hablando de separarnos? —Akko se preocupó, no era un buen plan hacer eso, o al menos lo pensaba así.

-No, digo que vayamos todas a la Academia, tenemos magia ilimitada, y conocemos el lugar. Podemos tener una ventaja ahí. Tenemos que dejar de huir.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que alguien respondiera, no tenían mucho tiempo y necesitaban decidirse rápido.

-Lo siento, Amanda. Insisto en ir a Appleton, es el lugar más seguro. Pero no intentare detenerlas, si ustedes creen que es lo mejor, no seré un obstáculo en su camino. —La expresión de tristeza en su rostro la mostraba decepcionada de sus propias compañeras, no le gustaba que le diesen la espalda en un momento así, mas era su decisión y tenía que respetarla.

-Iré con Diana. —Sentenció Sucy— Dudo que sea una buena idea ir a la Academia, sería el segundo lugar donde nos buscaría ese tipo. Estoy segura. —No quería decirlo. Su instinto era el que le advertía sobre los próximos movimientos del asesino, como si lo conociera de algún lado.

-Yo también. —Alcanzó a decir Lotte. Solo se limitó a decir eso y evitó dar explicaciones, se asustaba de que se podría armar una pelea entre ellas si seguía hablando, y que tuvieran poco tiempo para escapar solo empeoraba las cosas.

-Bien... ¿Akko? —Amanda dirigió su mirada a la mencionada— ¿Con quien iras?

La muchacha se veía insegura, sin saber a que lado ir. Volver a la Academia, un lugar que consideraba seguro, donde podrían usar toda la magia necesaria que quisieran. O a Appleton, donde era mucho más arriesgado, pero Diana estaba segura de que era un lugar seguro por alguna razón, y tal vez tuviera razón. Lo único que sabía es que esto no era bueno para ni una de las dos.

 **Te quiero.**


	9. Aquel que odia

**Hay buenas personas y malas personas en este mundo.**

Debió gritar, usar las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban para darle una señal a sus alumnas que se encontraba allí. No podía, la droga aún tenía efecto en ella y la debilitaba. Supuso que volvería a desmayarse en cualquier momento, así que hizo todo lo posible para abrir la puerta del auto con ambas manos atadas.

Vio al grupo de brujas no solo alejarse, sino dividirse. No, esto era malo, no podían hacer algo como eso. Separarse era la peor opción, solo se harían mucho más fáciles de, por más que odiase decirlo, cazar. Su cuerpo no respondía a las acciones que su cerebro emitía, sus pensamientos se iban alejando poco a poco, sus parpados comenzaban a pesar aun más.

No, necesitaba soportar un poco más, observar que es lo que sucedía.

La vista se le nublaba, ahora las siluetas de las brujas eran casi irreconocibles y borrosas.

Cuatro brujas se fueron en una dirección, y las otras tres por el lado opuesto, no usaron sus escobas, probablemente hayan agotado toda la magia que tenían. Necesitaba advertirles acerca del monstruo que las perseguía, no debían separarse, ese Sicario desgraciado acabó con ella por su cuenta, pero lo hizo con una gran esfuerzo. Si las brujas terminaban por enfrentarlo tendrían una oportunidad, que se fueran por direcciones distintas empeoraría las cosas.

Seguía luchando contra la droga que recorría su cuerpo, sacudiendo la cabeza varias veces para erradicar el efecto. En un determinado momento, su corazón se agitó con fuerza, palpitando contra su pecho repetidas veces, casi golpeándola desde adentro. No se trataba de algún efecto secundario de la droga, simplemente era el terror que la invadía con brutalidad cuando vio al matón salir del edificio abandonado y dirigirse con paso veloz al auto escondido entre los arboles.

Cruzaron miradas a través de la ventana, no parecía sorprenderse de verla despierta, solo la ignoró y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, encendiendo la maquina e iniciando su travesía por el bosque nuevamente.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde pudieron haber ido? —Lo preguntaba con la normalidad más grande del mundo, mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor, como si fueran conocidos y esta no fuese la primera vez que la secuestrase. Solo había un pequeño detalle: Los ojos que mostraba el asesino era muy diferente a la actitud calmada que presentaba, los abría como platos, casi como si estuviese desesperado por encontrar algo. Era extraño, nunca lo vio así durante su pelea, y eso que se suponía que era un momento cargado de adrenalina— ¿No? Da igual, las encontraré tarde o temprano.

No mentía, por más que lo buscase la policía por tierra y por mar, iba a acabar con ellas. Dejar testigos vivos mandaría al demonio todo su negocio, y estos eran los objetivos más difíciles de eliminar que había conocido, aparte de que su cliente era uno de los peores jefes que tuvo.

Y sin previo aviso, sacó un arma de algún bolsillo escondido que tenía, e hizo un disparo ciego hacia atrás, fallando a propósito. El maldito sonido de la bala saliendo del cañón casi rompe los tímpanos de Chariot, no pudo cubrirlos por obvias razones. Era un castigo, si ella no hablaba él la torturaba.

-No me obligues a matarte. —Su indiferencia, cualquier persona diría esto ultimo en un tono de amenaza, como un ultimátum, mas él no. Su actitud indiferente era lo que más odiaba y a su vez más miedo le daba.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, recorriendo el bosque, casi como si se hubiera perdido y no supiera donde estaba la salida. La tarde se convertiría pronto en noche, era casi imposible que tantas cosas estuviesen sucediendo en un día. Por algún motivo, Chariot sentía que este era el ultimo.

-¿Sabes? Una vez quise ser presidente. —Esto se ponía extraño. El sujeto hablaba de la nada, desviando por completo su advertencia anterior. ¿Que le sucedía a ese hombre sin sentimientos?— Iba a hacer todo bien, tenía grandes ideas. Empezaría por deshacerme de la burocracia, le negaría abogados a los criminales, me encargaría de los estafadores. —¿Por que compartía esto con ella? No estaba loco, no era un supervillano, no era una especie de venganza personal— En los medíos prohibiría los programas que venden vidas privadas, y solo publicaríamos cosas útiles e informativas. Atentar contra el medio ambiente tendría castigos severos, habrá normas estrictas. Toda la droga sería legal, cualquiera que desee destruirse podrá, siempre y cuando no afecte a los demás. Cada uno tendría seguridad social, un historial clínico. —Podía ver como es que apretaba sus dedos contra el timón del auto con fuerza, casi como si intentara romperlo— Todos costearíamos el tratamiento del borracho con cirrosis como al que tenga una enfermedad pulmonar, pues es lo justo. Tendríamos que respetar la libertad de cada cual, y que cada cual aceptase su responsabilidad. Ya no habrían cárceles, solo sogas. —No lo entendía, se estaba abriendo, de la nada, sin un motivo. ¿Que lo movía? ¿Acaso se estaba desahogando?— Luego, pensaríamos en el futuro. Los niños son el bien más preciado de la humanidad y nos remplazaran algún día, si es que les dejamos aire sin contaminar que respirar. No cualquiera podría tener hijos: Tendrían que pasar un examen y sacar una licencia, demostrar que no hay tendencia a la violencia. ¿Quien cuida a los pequeños de padres incompetentes? -Lo podía ver desde el espejo retrovisor, sus ojos se cargaban de ira, de odio. Mostraba sus dientes, aguantando todo lo que podía no explotar en cólera— Estará prohibido manipular la mente de un menor para formar un clon, tendrán la obligación de sacarlo adelante, y cuando tenga uso de razón ya tomara su decisión. La educación no sera cuestión de dinero, haríamos un sistema formativo serio, los padres ya no podrían imponer criterios, estimularía la vocación de nuevas generaciones. ¿Y sabes que fue lo que termino con todo eso? —No sabía que era lo peor, la actitud extraña que tomaba el secuestrador, o que la mayoría de cosas que decía eran beneficiosas para el planeta entero.

-Mi hija, mi maldita hija. Tuve una mujer y una hija no deseada una vez. Cualquiera podría haber usado a mi familia en mi contra si es que deseaban dar conmigo, así que utilice la elección más sensata. —Un sentimiento puro estaba presente en su corazón, un sentimiento que lo motivaba, un sentimiento que superaba el dinero que recibiría— Las mate.

 **Y no cometan un grave error: soy una mala mala persona.**

Huir, estaba cansada de huir. Solo deseaba que todo esto terminase de una vez y despertar de ese maldito sueño. Y si era real, acabaría con todo ella misma. No podía quejarse mucho, el miedo e ira que la movían era una de las razones por la cual sus piernas no se cansaban de correr, lo mismo pasaría con las compañeras que tenía detrás de ella. Faltaba poco para llegar a la Academia y tenía plena confianza en que se podría perder un poco en el bosque.

Intentaba evitar pensar en todas aquellas que murieron a manos de el Sicario que iba tras ellas, recordar sus rostros solo la hacía sentir peor, y a su vez, la cargaba de una furia descontrolada. Podría usar esto como ventaja, estaban a punto de entrar a un terreno conocido, y si tenían suerte la policía estaría resguardando la Academia en caso de que ellas regresaran ahí.

Si seguían a ese paso, pronto encontrarían el sendero hacia la Academia. No tenían un plan de ataque, así que era mejor planificar uno en ese momento. Ella era muy buena en la escoba, y ya que estarían cerca de la piedra filosofal podrían hacer uso ilimitado de esta, podría distraerlo atrayendo todo el fuego que tenía mientras que las otras terminaban por rematarlo.

No iba a mentir, no era la mejor idea que tenía, era muy arriesgado y probablemente saldría herida. Valdría la pena con tal de ver a ese sujeto enterrado veinte pies bajo tierra. No dejarían ni una habilidad sin usar, harían todo lo que este a su alcance para detener la matanza que el monstruo dejaba a su paso.

También pensó en Diana, esa muchacha engreída también le preocupaba mucho; por mucho que hayan peleado se habían dicho cosas de lo cuales ambas se arrepentían, el terror por acabar muertas las dominaba y eran conscientes de ello. Por un lado deseaba que el Sicario no haya ido por aquellas que fueron a Appleton, y por otro lado no quería que diese con las que se dirigían a la Academia ahora. Él solo buscaba a Diana, pagarían todos las consecuencias si es que no encontraba a Diana...

No podía ser egoísta, mucho menos en ese momento. Se trataba de vidas humanas, nadie puede negociar con eso. Nadie debería negociar con eso, y ahí estaban, huyendo de alguien que fue contratado para acabar con toda su vida, futuros que podrían beneficiar a la humanidad. ¿Que ser cobarde y estúpido tendría la capacidad para terminar con todo eso pagando una gran suma de dinero?

Y la pregunta más importante:  
¿Por que?

 **Soy lo mejor de este mundo.**

-¿Que es todo esto? —Preguntó la directora Holbrook al ver la caja mediana que la maestra Finnelan dejaba sobre su escritorio. No tuvo necesidad de responder la pregunta, tan solo con ver el contenido en su interior se daba cuenta de que se trataba. Miraba los objetos con algo de nostalgia— Son sus cosas...

-Salieron deprisa. —Se limitó a decir Finnelan cerrando ambos ojos y con los brazos cruzados— Dejaron muchas de sus cosas en la habitación.

Habían varitas, unos cuantos libros, pócimas que probablemente no eran para algún efecto benigno, un frasco vacío y varias cartas de Shiny Chariot. La directora suspiró, temía por la vida de las muchachas desaparecidas, deseaba que volviesen a su Academia o estuviesen a salvo. No podía perder más alumnas. Las cosas no volverían a ser como antes en Luna Nova, jamás, probablemente cerrarían el lugar pronto y venderían el terreno en alguna subasta. ¿Que harían con la piedra filosofal? No podían transportarla ni moverla.

Todo se había ido al demonio en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Que están haciendo los oficiales ahora? —Le preguntó a la maestra presente.

Hoolbroke acaba de tomar un pequeño libro en el interior de la caja, parecían unos cuantos apuntes, y por el contenido parecía ser de Sucy. Llevaba formulas de como crear maldiciones vudú, venenos que convertían en piedra a cualquiera persona, y la investigación de un hongo que permitía intercambiar recuerdos y memorias de dos personas.

-Están con las otras maestras, parecen que están a punto de irse, dijeron que dejarían un par de patrullas inspeccionando la zona en caso de que las alumnas volviesen. Creo que tienen miedo. —Miraba a través de la ventana del lugar al exterior, podía ver sus autos aun con las sirenas encendidas, no habían apagado los motores desde que llegaron, como si no pudiesen esperar para irse. En cierta parte, era comprensible.

Ellos también perdieron compañeros y sus familias fueron amenazadas por el desconocido. Eso era lo sorprendente, un solo hombre era capaz de hacer todo eso por cumplir una meta. Era muy listo, demasiado.

-¿Que opina, Directora? ¿Deberíamos irnos también? —Finnelan también estaba insegura sobre quedarse en la Academia. Seguramente no solo las alumnas podrían volver al lugar.

-No, algunas de las maestras ya se han retirado y no las culpo. Por su parte maestra Finnelan, puede retirarse si lo desea, no la detendré. Yo me quedaré en caso de que las alumnas desaparecidas vuelvan, y en caso de que Chariot vuelva también... —Las autoridades se lo dijeron, la maestra Chariot había desaparecido, y no estaban muy seguros de que estuviesen con las brujas que escaparon. Encontraron su varita en el lugar de los hechos.

Finnelan conocía a esas muchachas, no eran el mejor ejemplo a seguir además de la señorita Cavendish, mas tenía que admitir que tenían agallas y la intención de aprender acerca de la magia enfrentando todos los obstáculos que se le presentasen. Era cierto que al principio las vio como unas revoltosas y que no pasarían de los primeros años, se equivocó, y estaba contenta de ello. Le enseñaron a ver la educación de otra forma, y que el respeto no solo era callar y obedecer.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza, un oficial de policía se presentaba ante las dos sorprendidas brujas, trayéndoles noticias impactantes. Se veía agotado, sudor se deslizaba por su frente.

-Aparecieron algunas brujas desaparecidas.

A paso veloz, la Directora y Finnelan se dirigieron a la entrada donde yacían un par de patrullas y una gran cantidad de policías que retenían a las alumnas de la Academia evitando que se adentraran hacía sus habitaciones, insistían en llevárselas hacía la comisaría en la ciudad donde podrían protegerlas y hacerles unas cuantas preguntas, y ellas solo trataban de cruzar a través de ellos sin darles explicación alguna.

Amanda, Constanze, y Jazminka forcejeaban con fuerza intentando atravesar el agarre fuerte de la policía.

-¡Déjennos pasar idiotas! ¡Tenemos que llegar a nuestro cuarto! —gritaba con furia la muchacha estadounidense, pateando y golpeando inútilmente para deshacerse de las fuerzas que tenía encima.

-¡Cálmese! ¡Quédese quieta! ¡Podemos llevarlas a un lugar seguro! ¡Solo cálmese! —Gritaba el policía que la retenía entre sus brazos. Amanda empezaría a morder si es que ese tipejo no le quitaba las manos.

-¡Amanda O'Neil! ¿¡Que esta hacien-? —Finnelan trató de llamar su atención con un reclamo, pero se vio interrumpida por la mirada cargada de ira de la muchacha con el cabello naranja y rosa, se veía como una fiera herida.

-¡Ese imbécil podría estar viniendo por nosotras! ¡O por las otras! ¡Déjenme maldición! —No la iban a dejar pasar, insistían de que estarían más seguras con ellos, aunque solo empeoraban las cosas.

Alguien podía verlos desde una colina lejana.

 **No tienes ni una oportunidad de vencerme.**

Todo lo que oyó salir de su boca no podía ser cierto, parecía haber sido sacado de alguna película de terror, nada de esto podría ser hecho por algún ser humano. No quería ni recordar, no quería imaginar toda la escena que describía. Si pudiera se hubiera tapado los oídos.

El sujeto le había contado muchas anécdotas, le dijo el nombre de muchas de sus victimas y como las mató, los contactos que conocía, las armas que tenía, la información que era capaz de recopilar, todo hecho por él. También le mencionó acerca de algunos contratos especiales que recibía en ocasiones, como torturas, secuestros de mujeres u hombres de clientes que anhelaban tener un descendiente con ellos, suicidios asistidos. Todo lo que salía de su boca lo contaba con un detalle total, como si de una obra de arte se tratara, describiendo cada herida ocasionada contra aquellos que enfrentó, cada punzón clavado en su piel, cada llanto generado por sus familiares, cada bala desperdiciada.

Incluso mencionó que había hecho muchas cosas más, pero que tenía prohibido contar, no era elección suya.

Esta bestia sedienta de sangre se volvía loca por cada segundo que pasaba. No podía creer que todo se estuviese volviendo peor a cada segundo. ¿Que demonios iba a hacer ahora? Era capaz de todo, parecía capaz de conseguirlo todo, y hacer lo que quiera cuando quisiera.

El auto se detuvo en una colina con pasto, Chariot podía ver a través de la ventana el sitio, y lamentablemente, lo reconoció. No podía creer que hubiesen vuelto a la Academia, tenía que ser una pesadilla, en serio, no podía estar pasando. Rezaba porque ni una de las alumnas estuviesen ahí.

-Puedo ver algunas patrullas de policía desde acá. Están juntas en la entrada. —Podía verlo relajado nuevamente al coger unos binoculares de uno de los compartimentos del auto, inspeccionaba la zona con mucho más cuidado, no quería llevarse sorpresas.

El tipo se bajo del auto, y se dirigió al maletero trasero del auto, buscaba algo. Lo que vio Chariot después casi le revienta el corazón. Había visto películas antes, claro que conocía algunas armas que aparecían en esos filmes de acción, y el tamaño de esta que mostraba ahora el homicida era similar a un lanzacohetes.

El sicario al parecer la notó viendo con terror el gran arma de destrucción masiva que tenía, la miró directo a sus espantados ojos, y dejó el arma caer al suelo sin miedo a que el proyectil de su interior explotase por el impacto producido.

-Ven aquí. —Con fuerza, abrió la puerta y obligó a Chariot a salir del auto tomándola por su brazo y tumbándola en el suelo. Sin decir nada, y sujetándola por su cabello produciendole un gran dolor, la obligó a arrodillarse delante de él, Cruzaron miradas. Ella, a pesar del horror que sentía en su corazón, llevaba un sentimiento de odio profundo expresado en sus ojos, mientras que él solo se limitaba a observarla sin reaccionar.

Y entonces sacó su arma, una pistola con un largo cañón, y lo colocó en los labios de la mujer pelirroja. El odio comenzaba a convertirse en inseguridad. La jaló de los cabellos con más fuerza y la obligo a abrir la boca poco a poco, introduciendo la parte delgada de la fría arma en el interior de su boca lentamente. Chariot no sabía que es lo que sucedía, que es lo que ese desquiciado planeaba, intentó hacer su cabeza para atrás, pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Murmuraba algunas cosas con ese instrumento que invadía su boca cada vez más, sentía como es que la obligaba a levantar el mentón y la cabeza para introducir aun más él cañón de la pistola en su boca. Por más que lo intentaba, el dolor la superaba.

El arma llegaba hasta su garganta, y el hombre seguía indiferente, esperando alguna respuesta departe de su victima. No podía respirar bien, se sentía débil y miserable, vulnerable, y sobretodo asustada. En cualquier momento el sicario podría decidir jalar el gatillo y terminar con su vida. Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos ahora cargados de miedo, el sujeto no le quitaba el arma de la boca, era como si intentase introducirla aun más en su interior.

No entendía lo que sucedía ni lo que ese hombre quería hacerle, intentaba gritar mas de su boca nada más salían extraños sonidos, incluso las ganas de vomitar se le habían quitado por completo. Y en un determinado momento, finalmente, le quitó el arma de la garganta.

Chariot comenzó a toser con brutalidad, sin importarle toda la saliva que se deslizaba a través de su mentón, y las marcas de lagrimas que se quedaron marcadas debajo de sus ojos. Intentaba recuperar el aire después de ese extraño y friolento acto.

-Solo es una advertencia. —Sintió un golpe detrás de su nuca que la derribó, aun consciente levantó la mirada, el sujeto la veía nuevamente, admirando su nueva obra, de pies a cabeza— Ni se te ocurra moverte.

Aun seguía recuperando el aire, no se atrevía a moverse mucho, y la tos no se detenía.

El hombre volvió a tomar el lanzacohetes del suelo, y se posiciono en una zona más baja de la colina, apuntando con toda seguridad hacía el tumulto donde se encontraban los patrulleros. Si disparaba esa arma, definitivamente sabrían que estaba ahí, mandarían refuerzos, tendría poco tiempo para inspeccionar el interior y averiguar si sus victimas se hallaban en ese lugar.

Todo tenía que hacerse rápido, y debía mandar al diablo el sigilo.

Así que jaló el gatillo y dejó que el proyectil saliera disparado.

 **No soy solo un humano más.**

La explosión ocasionada podría haber sido oída a kilómetros de distancia, no estaban seguras, no tenían tiempo de pensar en ello. Las había encontrado, su mejor opción no era huir, las demás patrullas de policía tenían un largo camino que recorrer antes de llegar hacia el lugar de los hechos.

No tenía tiempo de pensar en quien podría haber salido herido o vivo de esa, solo recordaba algunos gritos desgarradores de policías que probablemente estaban muriendo calcinados. Tenía que centrarse en su vida y en la de sus amigas ahora, tenían que correr como sea hacía sus habitaciones respectivas.

En el lugar del ataque cometido aun quedaban llamas encendidas, el humo llegaba hasta el cielo, los restos de los autos seguían consumiéndose, y algunos cuerpos carbonizados eran visibles aún. La explosión había sido letal, para fortuna de las brujas, ellas habían conseguido escapar de las manos de los policías justo en el instante en que el misil fue lanzado desde la posición del sicario, el tiempo transcurrido que le tomó al proyectil mortal llegar las salvó de una muerte segura.

No podían decir lo mismo de los oficiales, ni de las maestra Finnelan o de la Directora Holbrooke, aunque ellas desaparecieron en ese instante. Cuando el asesino llegó al lugar de los hechos en el auto nuevamente, paso de largo a aquellos que había visto con vida y se dirigió a toda velocidad al interior de la Academia.

Las vio desde los binoculares, no vio sus cuerpos, seguían vivas. No tenía una idea clara de donde se podían ocultar, mas quería intentar buscarlas dentro de sus habitaciones. No había visto a Cavendish con ellas, si todo esto era para matar a unas cuantas brujas que no tenían a la rubia, de verdad se iba a enojar.

El lugar estaba desierto, probablemente desde que atacó a las brujas en el hotel o incluso antes, así que sería muy fácil escuchar un ruido sospechoso dentro de la estructura. Las había investigado, así que sabia donde se encontraba exactamente su habitación, no sería muy difícil llegar a ellas.

Las odiaba, ahora podía decirlo, las despreciaba con toda su alma, y no solo por ser las primeras en que se le escapaban de las manos por tanto tiempo, sino porque habían sido las únicas en toda su vida en despertar un sentimiento en él. No debía sentir nada, tenía que sentirse indiferente ante estas situaciones, no podía dejar que sus sentimientos interfieran con el trabajo. Jamás lo había hecho. Este desprecio crecía cada vez más por cada segundo que pasaba, si no se deshacía de ellas rápido, tomaría esto como algo demasiado personal. Se escaparon, arruinaron sus planes, la estúpida Diana lo venció, todo se estaba destruyendo para él, y el idiota de su cliente se estaba arrepintiendo de sus acciones. ¿Como es que podía reprimir esa ira ahora?

Y pensar solo en ello lo hacía irritarse aún más.

Llegó a la cual se suponía era la entrada a su habitación, simplemente debía abrir la puerta. Claro, nada era sencillo ese día, ese maldito día.

El piso comenzó a temblar con fuerza, las paredes comenzaron a vibrar, el techo se sacudía. ¿Un terremoto? No, toda su buena suerte no podría haberse ido al caño tan rápido. Debió haber percibido que todo se le vendría abajo, de forma literal. El maldito lugar se le vino encima.

Era un momento desesperado como para realizar un acto así, y no había tiempo que perder. Así que sacaron la artillería más pesada que tenían: El gran barco de Constanze. Ya que estaban cerca de la piedra filosofal, tenían energía ilimitada para usar. Las tres brujas se hallaban en el timón de la gran nave cuando esta salio bajo tierra, sin importarles destruir todo a su paso, tenían una prioridad superior.

El sicario pudo remover los escombros que le cayeron encima con facilidad, y solo tenía una linea de sangre que se deslizaba por el lado derecho de su frente, pasando por su mejilla y terminando en su quijada. Su ira aumentó mucho, y aun así, su sorpresa fue muy superior al ver el gran barco flotando delante de él.

Esto sobrepasaba los niveles del absurdo. Un maldito barco flotante mostrando uno de sus laterales con cañones listos para disparar contra él y con tres brujas era una exageración, una maldita exageración...

Pero no podía culparlas, de haber sabido que todo esto terminaría así, hubiera traído su condenado tanque. Sí, tenía un tanque, conocía a alguien que podía traerle uno en cualquier momento, no obstante, eso tardaría demasiado tiempo como para llevarlo hasta Inglaterra. Así que simplemente usaría su as bajo la manga: El Plan B.

-¡Dispara Constanze! —Ordenó a todo pulmón Amanda. Le daba igual a que le daría con tal de que el asesino estuviera en la linea de tiro. Todo esto iba a convertirse en un campo de batalla digno de un escenario de guerra.

 **No soy mortal.**

-Lo logramos... —Suspiró Diana, podían relajarse un poco después de todo lo recorrido y sufrido, su viaje casi podría darse como concluido. La noche estaba a punto de llegar, todo el día sin siquiera comer, de verdad que podían desmayarse en cualquier segundo.

-Finalmente. —Prosiguió Akko, quien venía detrás de ella, junto con Sucy y Lotte. Tenía que admitirlo, no quería parecer egoísta, le relajaba que el asesino no las haya seguido, y guardaba una pequeña esperanza en que tampoco haya seguido a las otras. Seguía pensando en que era una mala idea separarse, mas no había tiempo para convencer a ni una de las dos de arrepentirse. Sea cual sea el plan de Diana, solo esperaba que funcionase y terminara con el mal día.

Las compañeras que la seguían tenían pensamientos similares. Sucy había estado pensando en improvisar con sus venenos que guardaba consigo aun para crear recetas más fuertes con las que defenderse del ser que los seguía; por algún motivo, no dejaba de pensar que esto era su culpa, y que conocía al asesino de algún lugar; además, también estuvo desarrollando algo nuevo que podría servirles como un ultimó recurso en caso de que todo saliese muy mal, mucho peor de lo que estaba ahora. Por el lado de Lotte, ella solo se centraba en pensar en su familia para seguir adelante, no podía pensar en dejar este mundo sin ellos, no sería justo que sufrieran de esa manera; intentaba no recordar buenos momentos, solo haría que todo pareciese el final de todo lo que conocía.

Ingresaron a Appleton por su gran entrada, sin miedo a que las descubriesen, solo deseaban sentirse protegidas de una vez. Fueron fácilmente reconocidas por los estudiantes que fueron en su auxilio de inmediato, llevándolas hacia el comedor e informándole al director acerca de lo sucedido.

Las brujas se sentaron alrededor de una mesa redonda donde les sirvieron un gran banquete, se disculparon por no tener nada más que ofrecer que carne de cerdo, res, una ensalada exquisita, y otros manjares. Las cuatro brujas comieron con alegría, al menos finalmente podrían saciar su apetito.

Diana solo probó algo de ensalada y carne de res antes de acercarse a uno de los estudiantes que estaban en el lugar con ellas, era un joven con el cabello castaño.

-Disculpe, ¿donde esta Andrew?

-Oh, no se preocupe señorita Diana, ya le informamos de que se encuentra aquí, debería llegar en cualquier momento. —Justo en ese instante, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar al joven de ojos verdes.

-¡Diana! ¡Akko! —Andrew se veía preocupado al ingresar, mas al ver a ambas muchachas sin heridas y en el cuarto, sanas y salvas, se calmó un poco. Se acercó rápidamente hacia Diana y le dio un fuerte abrazo, ella respondió de la misma manera. Akko se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos, también se alegraba de verlo nuevamente, deseaba que no hubieran sido mediante estas circunstancias.

-Me alegra que estén bien. —Dijo separándose de ella, y observándolas a ambas.

-No podíamos ser tan egoístas como para rendirnos, ¿sabes? —Akko extendió sus brazos con una sonrisa, intentaba contener las lagrimas de alegría, y Andrew aceptó abrazarla también. De verdad que su corazón se calmaba al escuchar su voz, le devolvía un poco de esperanza.

-Tengo que hablar contigo. —Una vez que ambos se separaron, Diana sujeto el brazo de Andrew, cambiando su semblante de alegría a uno serio. El muchacho entendió que quería que hablasen en privado. Ambos se alejaron de Akko y las otras, yéndose a una de las esquinas del comedor.

Antes de que una alegre Akko volviese a la mesa, Sucy y Lotte intercambiaron algunas palabras.

-Lotte, ¿puedes ayudarme con algo? —La chica de los lentes desvió sus ojos de la conmovedora escena al oír el llamado de Sucy.

-Seguro, ¿que sucede Sucy? —Tardó un rato en contestar, y tenía la cabeza gacha, no muy segura de lo que iba a decir.

-He estado desarrollando una nueva pócima. Una muy peligrosa. —Levantó su mirada y la vio directo a los ojos, esto era más serio de lo que parecía— Es un liquido que intercambia memorias, experiencias, y sentimientos de dos personas. No la he probado en nadie aún y temo que pueda ser mortal, no por que contenga algún veneno, sino por el efecto que podría tener en ciertas personas.

Lotte entendía, Sucy temía por este recurso que guardaba, y si alguien como ella se asustaba por un hechizo así, debía ser algo muy serio.

-¿Quieres decir... que alguien podría morir?

-No solo eso. Podría cambiar a una persona por completo, alterar sus deseos y moldearlos si es que la otra era una mala persona. Es como un intercambio de personalidades, solo que ahora se transmitirían recuerdos mutuamente sin remplazar los que ya tenían.

-Sucy... ¿Planeas usarlo en...? —Ni siquiera se atrevía a terminar la pregunta, tan solo pensar en esa idea le daba escalofríos.

-Sí. Solo sera en caso de que no podamos hacer nada más, me lo aplicare en mí misma y terminaremos con todo esto. Estoy segura de que esta puede ser una gran solución.

No, no podía ser una solución, solo generaría más problemas. Deseaba alzar la voz, ponerse en contra de su idea, decir que no debía perder la esperanza. No podía, no se atrevía a mentirle después de haber pasado por tanto. Solo quedaba rezar porque no tuvieran que recurrir a ese método en ningún momento o circunstancia.

-Necesitó tu ayuda con una ultima receta, solo necesito un poco de...

Cuando Akko se sentó con ellas nuevamente, simplemente fingieron no haber tenido esa conversación, no era sensato preocuparle más.

-Akko, ¿que tal tu reunión con Andrew? —Preguntó sonriente Lotte, no era una sonrisa hipócrita, ella de verdad deseaba saber como estaba su amiga.

-Se siente bien volver a ver una cara amigable, me hace pensar que todo saldrá bien. —Su sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a una expresión afligida— Solo espero que las otras también hallan salido de esta y estén en un lugar seguro.

-Estarán bien, estoy segura. Saben como defenderse. —Lotte trató de animarla con su comentario, no era bueno pensar que solo ellas estaban seguras, tal vez las otras llegaron a la Academia y consiguieron escapar del matón.

-No solo estoy preocupada por ellas... He pensado en la maestra Chariot. —Su expresión de tristeza les indicaba que se imaginaba lo peor— El sujeto nos estuvo persiguiendo todo el tiempo y la maestra Chariot intentó retenerlo. Espero que este bien... de verdad. No quiero ni imaginarme si es que salió herida, o algo peor...

Diana y Andrew intercambiaban algunas palabras sobre el tema, ambos venían de familias que tenían gran influencia en la política y en la magia. Tenían planeado sacarlas a todas del país en algún avión privado que Paul Hanbridge podría proveerles, estaban seguros de que sería fácil en conseguirlo para él, el problema estaba en convencerlo. El sujeto apreciaba más la reputación que se ganaría si es que privilegiaba a las alumnas de la Academia de esa manera, aunque claro, por una parte podría verse como algo benéfico tras esta serie de desgracias que las golpearon por tanto tiempo.

-A mi padre probablemente no le guste la idea en un principio, pero estoy seguro que eventualmente aceptara. Podría ser una buena campaña política para él después de todo... —Sonaba decepcionado, desearía que las palabras que salían de su boca no fueran ciertas— Fue buena idea que vinieras aquí, oímos de ese tipo en las noticias, sé que no se le ocurrirá venir aquí.

-Lo mismo digo. Tengo plena confianza en que el sujeto no conoce hacia donde podíamos ir, lo único que me preocupa ahora son las otras...

Andrew había dado por sentado de que ellas ya no las acompañaban por la peor razón que se le podía ocurrir, se alegró de haberse equivocado.

-¿Donde están ellas? Oí que Amanda, Jazminka y Constanze también escaparon con ustedes.

-Decidieron separarse e ir a la Academia. Creyeron que sería su mejor opción.

Justo en ese instante, alguien entró por la fuerza con rudeza, era el Director Blackwell. No estaba muy contento de ver a las brujas, más bien, su presencia lo aterraba.

-¡No debieron venir aquí! ¡Debieron ir con la policía! Ya están en camino ahora. —Se acercaba hacia las ventanas y miraba hacia el exterior, vigilante ante cualquier peligro y temeroso por su propia seguridad— Ese sujeto pudo haberlas seguido, ¿Entienden? ¡Lo pudieron haber traído hasta acá!

-Cálmese, Director. Conozco a estas muchachas, no cometerían tal error. —Andrew las defendía. interrumpiendo el regaño de Blackwell— Tomaré responsabilidad de ellas, tiene que tranquilizarse.

Ese tipo no conoce este lugar, es completamente imposible.

 **Soy inmortal.**

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando los cañonazos de energía que recibía detrás de él, ni uno le atinaba, pero las explosiones eran muy cercanas, un poco más y acabarían con su vida. Si no llegaba a su auto todo se habría terminado, no había llegado tan lejos como para morir de una forma tan ridícula.

Constanze maniobraba el barco lo más rápido que podía, tener la presión de terminar con todo era demasiado para ella, y concentrarse en eso solo la desesperaba más. Sus compañeras, expectantes junto a su persona, le animaban a que siguiera disparando, y ella lo hacía sin reparos. No podía creer que después de tantos proyectiles lanzados hacia él tipo solo le hubieran hecho daño a la estructura de la Academia y a la tierra, él seguía intacto pero cansado, en cualquier momento caería rendido y podrían aprovechar esa oportunidad.

Era el tiempo de vengar a todas esas brujas caídas, de terminar con la masacre, de detener la matanza, de salvar la magia.

El sujeto casi sentía que sus piernas se rompían, llegó justo a tiempo a su auto estacionado delante del lugar donde realizó el primer impacto, y fue inmediatamente a abrir la puerta de los asientos traseros.

El barco hubiera lanzado otra andanada de disparos, de no ser porque las brujas que lo tripulaban vieron al monstruo sacar a una Chariot atada de manos y pies, usándola como escudo humano y apuntándole con su arma justo en la sien.

-¡Atrévanse a disparar ahora! ¡Vamos! —Odiaba que su ira se incrementase, esta no era la forma de actuar de un Sicario, su desesperación lo dominaba.

-¡Háganlo chicas! ¡No importa! ¡Háganlo! —Las animaba Chariot, sabía que no sobreviviría a un impacto así. Contaba con que su secuestrador tampoco, y esa era recompensa suficiente para ella.

-¡Déjala ir! —Le gritó Amanda desde la distancia, cerraba sus puños y apretaba sus dientes. Estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de acabarlo... Le frustraba no tener el control de la situación.

-¿O que es lo que harán? ¿Me mataran más rápido? ¡Vete al demonio! —No se daba cuenta de que dos seres se acercaban a él a sus espaldas, su autocontrol había desaparecido por completo y sus precauciones se habían reducido demasiado.

Amanda notó como es que la Directora Holbrooke y la maestra Finnelan se aproximaban con cautela, solo necesitaba distraer al matón un poco más y podría ser acabado.

-¡No dispararemos! ¡Solo déjala ir!

-¡No es la primera vez que oigo eso! ¡Idiota! —Tendría que haberlo sabido desde un principio, era un sicario, un hombre ya con muchos años de experiencia, no podría ser la primera vez que se hallaba en esta situación. Se había convertido en un habito.

-¡MURO...! —Amanda se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, el sujeto sabía que alguien estaba detrás de él y que ella solo lo estaba distrayendo, esto ya lo había vivido antes. Disparó ciegamente hacia atrás apartando su arma por un instante de la cabeza de Chariot, y dándole en el estomago un par de veces a Finnelan, esta cayó tendida en el suelo, muy malherida. La directora, extremadamente preocupada por el bienestar de su socia, pero no se movía, no se atrevía a acercarse a socorrerla después de que el tipo le disparara a quemarropa.

-¡Nadie más se mueva maldita sea! ¡Los voy a matar a todos si es necesario! —Tenían que tomar su amenaza en serio. Amanda, Constanze y Jazminka no se movían, estaban sumamente impactadas por el intento de asesinato. Nunca habían visto algo así antes, él simplemente le disparó sin importarle en lo absoluto su vida, ya sabían de eso, pero verlo directamente era una cosa, no podían evitar sentirse responsables.

Nadie se movía, no daban ni un paso, esto no progresaba y solamente perjudicaría al homicida pues la policía podría llegar en cualquier instante. Empujo a Chariot y la obligó a arrodillarse, diciéndole que no se moviera o le volaría los sesos con el arma. Claro que a ella le importaba poco su vida ahora, su objetivo era proteger a las brujas, socorrer a Finnelan, evitar que continuara la pesadilla, su miedo alimentaba su ira. Un profundo dolor invadio su rodilla y la obligó a caer al suelo, gritando como si de un animal herido se tratase. Le acaba de disparar, sin temor a que las muchachas en el barco se atrevieran a disparar, no se arriesgarían a herir a su maestra.

Bajó su arma, y se dirigió a la maletera trasera de su auto, con una sonrisa en su rostro ahora, tenía acorraladas a las chicas con las grandes armas, pues su linea de fuego podría ocasionar una gran explosión que acabaría matando a la pelirroja. Amanda se quedaba sin ideas, el tipo iba a sacar algo de ahí atrás y no iba a ser nada bueno.

-Muchachas... no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, descenderé ahí con mi escoba y terminare con esto. Trataré de alejar al tipo lo más posible de las maestras... —Las miradas de Jazminka y Constanze estaban cargadas de terror, sabía que no estaban conscientes de sus acciones ahora mismo, pero de todas formas confiaba en ellas— Deseenme suerte...

El tipo volvió a sacar el condenado lanza cohetes. Lo tenía en sus manos, pero el golpe de una bruja lo obligó a soltarlo. Amanda acababa de pasar con velocidad detrás de él y le dio una patada en la nuca, haciéndolo tambalear un poco, alejándose lo más rápido que pudo para evitar un contraataque.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey chico rudo! ¡Vamos! ¡Intenta darme! —Le gritó la americana desde la distancia y en el cielo. En serio, en serio, odiaba a esas niñas. Sacó el alma de su bolsillo y comenzó a disparar, esperando darle en algún momento.

La joven esquivaba las balas como si de una danza se tratara, haciendo piruetas con esta, usándola como una tabla de surf, colgándose con sus manos de esta, manteniendo el equilibrio, casi mofándose de todas las veces que el asesino fallaba. Comenzaba a desesperarse, cada bala fallida era un nuevo dolor de cabeza para él. ¿Por que asesinar a unas niñas era tan difícil? Cualquiera podría simplemente disparar y darle. Cualquiera.

Se percató que se estaba alejando de su objetivo original, y que la muchacha solo lo estaba distrayendo. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco, pues si seguía disparando así, sería mucho más fácil sorprenderlas antes de que se dieran cuenta. Continuar haciéndolo y esperar el momento adecuado para contraatacar era su Plan B.

Y el Plan B siempre funciona.

De un segundo a otro dejó de disparar y se concentró en tomar el arma de destrucción masiva que estaba a sus pies, apuntando directamente al barco, cargado y listo para disparar.

-¡CUIDADO CONSTANZE! —Gritó a todo pulmón Amanda, advirtiendo acerca de la amenaza, y acercándose a gran velocidad con su escoba hacía el asesino antes de que disparase. Muy tarde, demasiado tarde.

El misil salió del cañón con fuerza, tanta que tumbó de espaldas al ejecutor, y el proyectil recorrió rápidamente el cielo en dirección a la gran maquina voladora de Constanze. Sin embargo, la muchacha logró maniobrar el barco con precisión, ladeandolo un poco, y haciendo que el misil fallara su objetivo original, este se perdió en el cielo.

El sujeto intentó ponerse de pie rápidamente y recargar el lanza misiles antes de que a esas mocosas se les ocurriera otra idea. Otro golpe lo invadió ahora en el pecho, obligandolo a retroceder varios metros y a perder el aire, pues fue un impacto demasiado duro. Amanda acababa de usar su escoba como un arma, dejando que siguiera su camino y ella abandonándolo justo antes del momento del impacto. Estaban demasiado cerca de vencerlo.

El tipo estaba lo suficientemente alejado de Chariot y las otras, el rango de tiro estaba limpio, podrían terminar con él de una buena vez.

-¡Hasta nunca, idiota! —Gritó Amanda, proclamando su victoria. El sujeto, aun tendido en el suelo, levantó su vista y vio sorprendido como es que los cañones del barco ahora apuntaban hacia él de nuevo y se iluminaban con una luz verde— ¡Esto se acabo!

Y en el lugar de Runa una gran explosión se pudo oír tan fuerte que espantó a varios animales de la zona.

Sí, se terminó. Después de tantos años, había llegado el final, un punto final para todo esto. Tantas victimas, tantos beneficiados, ahora todo se terminó. Eso que había causado tantos problemas como alegrías llegaba a su fin, podría decirse que era el fin de una Era, pues muchos respetaban esto. Si el lugar hubiera estado repleto de gente, todos se hubieran quedado impactados ante la escena que acababan de ver. Por eso es que debes conocer a tu enemigo.

La piedra filosofal caía junto a pedazos de la gran torre donde antes yacía. El condenado misil no se perdió en el cielo, había seguido su largo rumbo hasta la torre e impactó en su base, derribandola por completo. Todo esto fue parte de su plan. Constanze, Amanda, Jazminka, Chariot, y Holbrooke observaban como es que la ultima esperanza de la magia le eran arrebatadas de las manos por un humano común y corriente.

La energía en los cañones desapareció poco a poco, y el barco comenzaba a descender, ahora era incapaz de ser controlado por la Alemana. La nave se estrelló duramente contra el suelo y se arrastró contra este varios metros, el piso temblaba el doble de fuerte gracias a los escombros de la gran torre que aun no terminaban de caer.

Amanda se quedó en shock, no movía siquiera un musculo, no parpadeaba, su boca estaba abierta. Él había terminado con el futuro de la magia, después de todo por lo que pasaron, por todo lo que vivieron, todo terminaría con una desgracia. Sintió un severo punzón en su hombro que la hizo derrumbarse con un dolor indescriptible, le acababan de disparar. El tipo venía a toda velocidad contra ella y se le abalanzó. Lo siguiente que sintió fue una ráfaga de golpes violentos en su rostro, intentaba defenderse y protegerse con su brazo que no estaba herido, pero era inútil, el dolor no se detenía. Los golpes eran en descontrol, como si no se centrara en darlos con fuerza, su único interés era desahogarse con ella. Amanda poco a poco se desvanecía, oía los gritos desesperados de Chariot suplicándole al matón que se detuviese, y al gran barco de Constanze terminar de estrellarse, todo esto se alejaba lentamente; moría.

Y después de varios segundos, el ataque termino, para fortuna de Amanda. Tenía un ojo morado, sangre se deslizaba por su labio inferior, el cabello estaba hecho un desastre, y un escupitajo se podía ver claramente deslizarse por su mejilla derecha, quedando boca arriba. Respiraba con dificultad y miraba a un indiferente asesino de pie a su lado, no podía moverse.

-Quiero que veas esto con tus propios ojos, desgraciada. —Le propinó una fuerte patada en el torso antes de irse hacia los restos del barco. Amanda intentó aprovechar el momento para ponerse de pie, lo único que consiguió con la energía que le quedaba era arrodillarse y apoyarse contra sus manos, solo para hallar otra horrible escena.

Constanze y Jazminka, ahora malheridas, se hallaban arrodilladas con la mirada fija en ella desde una distancia regular, atormentadas por el miedo, y detrás se hallaba el maldito apuntándoles con un arma a ambas.

-No... no hagas esto por favor... —Suplicaba débilmente, esto era demasiado, no quería verlas morir, quería que muriesen. No de ese modo. El sicario se mostraba indiferente ante las suplicas de Amanda, alternando varias veces la trayectoria de su arma entre las dos posibilidades, asustandola aun más— ¡Detente! ¡Para!

Lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus ojos, no podía soportar una situación así, era una tortura. Suplicaba extendiendo su mano que por favor no las matase, se lo rogaba.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor! ¡No les hagas daño! ¡A mí hazme lo que quieras pero no las toques! ¡No las toques por favor! ¡No las toques! —Gritaba a todo pulmón, la desesperación la invadía, verse tan impotente ante esa situación la haría entregarse ante cualquier condición. Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos, no iba a perderlas, no a ellas, no más muertes.

-Estas ante la grandiosidad de pie. —El humano soltaba un discurso, ahora bajo su arma y la guardo en algún bolsillo de su pantalón, parecía que no iba a matar a nadie más— Soy el más grande de este mundo, el más grande de todos los tiempos, una leyenda, el mejor, un icono...

Y sin previo aviso, golpeó a Constanze en la cabeza con un puñetazo izquierdo, dejándola inconsciente sobre el pasto.

-¡NO! —No tenía la energía para ir a socorrerla. Su tortura no terminaba ahí. También golpeó a Jazminka y la derribó, solo que a ella no la dejó sin conciencia. Se acercó con lentitud hacia la desprotegida rusa.

Saco un cuchillo con una larga hoja de un bolsillo y lo expuso, casi presumiendolo, su mirada muerta y sin expresión le indicaba que algo malo estaba por suceder. No dejaba de ver a Amanda todo el tiempo. Y entonces se arrodilló junto a la rusa.

-¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA, DETENTE! —Lagrimas tambien recorrían los ojos de las aterrada Jazminka cuando intentaba detener la punta mortal en dirección a su cuello, reteniendo la mano del sicario con las suyas. Todo era hecho con lentitud, como si fuese a propósito— ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA POR FAVOR! ¡PARA! —Intentó arrastrarse lo más rápido que pudo hacia ellos, el dolor era demasiado, y no solo por las heridas físicas.

-Lo más grande que este mundo podrá tener. —El sicario estaba a punto de incrustar la hoja en el cuello de la pobre muchacha asustada, disfrutando cada segundo de su cometido en lo más profundo de su ser— Yo...

Amanda se detuvo, su corazón se detuvo, todos sus sentimientos y reflejos se detuvieron. Lo hizo, lo hizo sin remordimiento, mirándola directamente a los ojos, como si fuera responsable de lo que estaba sucediendo. Simplemente no era capaz de soportar tal dolor, que ya ni siquiera pudo sentirlo. No pudo ni despedirse.

El sujeto ya había colocado la punta del frío metal en el cuello de la desesperada Jazminka, solamente necesitaba un ultimo empuje para terminar con otro futuro más, para hacer que Amanda sufriera con pesadillas durante el resto de su vida.

Así que lo hundió con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-Yo **soy Dios.**


	10. Aquel que ama

**Y ahora el final esta cerca.  
**  
La escena del crimen parecía un campo de batalla, la policía hacia lo posible para evitar que los medios de prensa se acercasen al lugar de los hechos. El humo abundaba desde el interior de la gran escuela, ahora con algunas paredes destrozadas, en el patio era extremadamente notable la presencia de un barco encallado, varios cuerpos rostizados se hallaban en la entrada de la Academia, y algunos de ellos tenían heridas recientes.

Nadie sabía que es lo que estaba pasando, ni porque tardaron tanto en darse cuenta de este ataque. Seguían sin encontrar algún indicio o pista que les indicase hacia donde hubiese escapado el asesino o cual era su motivación, a excepción de un par de testigos con vida. Esto era algo nuevo, y clave para la investigación.

Aunque también era muy sospechoso.

-Dime que tenemos. —Ordenó un policía de mayor edad a otro más joven, mirando la escena de una mujer en camilla siendo llevada a una ambulancia, junto acompañada de otra más baja. Se rascaba la barbilla, jamás pensó en ver la Academia de Luna Nova, una de las más populares de Inglaterra, tan acabada y condenada.

-Bien, según las única testigo consciente que tenemos, estos daños fueron hechos por quien sospechamos... y solo él. No recibió ayuda de nadie. Tenemos en total de 33 cuerpos sin vida, uno de ellos es una joven bruja llamada Jazminka, le atravesaron el cuello con un cuchillo. También encontramos un par de armas, una pistola y un lanzamisiles, ambos se quedaron sin munición y creemos que la segunda fue la que derribo la gran torre. La testigo dice que se llevaron a tres brujas más: Amanda, Constanze y Chariot.

El oficial mayor puso una expresión afligida, se quedaban sin opciones, vidas, y fuerzas que puedan ayudar. Ese asesino del cual solo tenían un retrato hablado iba a matar a todas esas brujas inocentes, ni siquiera tenían un nombre o motivo, y habían perdido a las brujas.

Estaban muriendo por su culpa.

¿Como era posible que un desconocido, prácticamente un don nadie, estuviese acabando con toda una generación de futuras brujas? No era diferente a ni un tipo que conocía, solamente tenía más suerte y voluntad para hacer las cosas. Y ellos no tenían ni una maldita pista de su paradero.

Primero fue el asesinato de dos jovencitas en la Academia, seguido de un intentó de asesinato contra la señorita Cavendish, y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya habían sido asesinadas sin piedad una gran cantidad de brujas. El avión, su intentó de asesinato en el hotel, la persecución hasta la Academia nuevamente, no habían podido detenerlo en ni uno de esos momentos. Fallaron como hombres que intentaban proteger al inocente.

Escapaba, siempre lo hacía...

Siempre escapaba.

-Alto. ¿Como escapó del hotel?—Su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa, una idea se le cruzó por la mente, una idea que quizás les hubiese dado una pista.

-Según el informe, uso una especie de magia barata para teletransportarse.

-¿Teletransportarse? ¿Lo lograron ver? ¿Vieron que llevaba? —Se veía algo frustrado.

-Por lo que pudimos recolectar de la poca información que teníamos, no usaba estas armas pesadas al principio...

-Te tengo desgraciado. —Dijo entre-dientes. El oficial se dirigió a su auto listo para mandar una orden por radio— Quiero saber las ubicaciones de todas las armerías de la ciudad, ahora mismo.

-¿Jefe? ¿Sucede algo? —El joven lo siguió por detrás, no entendía que es lo que había visto su superior que él no.

-¿Es que acaso no lo ves? —No entendía a que se refería— El maldito no tenía esas armas cuando llegó aquí según Cavendish, este campo de batalla es una clara muestra de que no estaba listo para lo que se avecinaba. El hecho de que haya dejado dos testigos vivos, cosa que nunca ha hecho antes, ya da mucho que decir. El muy imbécil no es más listo que nosotros, todo este tiempo, ha estado equivocado.

El oficial joven seguía sin comprender lo que quería decir. ¿Estos asesinatos eran accidentales?

-Desde el momento en que falló en su asesinato con Diana Cavendish ha estado equivocado. El hotel, el hecho de que unas brujas escaparan fue su error. ¿Chariot era la que secuestro no? Sigue viva, el testigo lo dijo, debería haber muerto en el hotel pero no tuvo tiempo ni fuerzas. El tipo se fue a algún lugar. Un lugar donde consiguió las armas muy rápido. Lo suficientemente rápido para ir tras las brujas...

Ahora sí que entendía. Se llevó la mano a la boca, no podía creer que habían estado tan ciegos.

-Una armería quizás, o algún almacén. Sea de donde sea puede ser una pista para estar listos en lo que se avecina. Esto se ha vuelto personal, las esta cazando una por una. Y vamos a atrapar a ese desgraciado, su suerte se termina de una vez.

 **Y ahora enfrento el telón final.**

Su grito lleno de ira y cólera invadía el auto en el cual se transportaba, hacia una rabieta golpeando todo lo que tuviera delante con sus manos, estrellaba su cabeza repetidamente contra el claxon, sacudía sus piernas con fuerza y pateaba en todas las direcciones en su asiento de conductor. Nunca se había sentido tan furioso y frustrado antes.

Las brujas rehenes en el asiento trasero apenas y le prestaban atención, al menos dos de ellas no lo hacían, la mayor, su maestra, solo buscaba una oportunidad para escapar en cualquier momento.

El mercenario estaba cansado de esta situación, esta rabia interna que lo invadía cada vez que pensaba en las brujas, todo estaba bien antes de que cruzaran sus caminos. Pero no podía echarles la culpa, fue decisión suya acabar con ellas, intentar asesinarlas y terminar con su vida. ¿A quien podía echarle la culpa? Todo esto era la culpa de las brujas y suya propia, sobretodo de Cavendish, nunca debió dejarla escapar. Tenía demasiadas oportunidades para acabar con todas ellas, con cada una de ellas en un santiamén, mas no lo hizo por culpa de su confianza en terminar el trabajo rápido, no creía que ellas tuviesen tantos trucos que pudieran jugar en su contra.

Y lo peor de todo: Lo hacían enojar. Nadie lo había hecho enojar tanto antes en su miserable vida, no había ni una sola persona que lo haya hecho dudar de sus propias capacidades como lo hicieron esas brujas, nadie pudo sacarle tanto de quicio antes. Lo estaban volviendo loco.

En un determinado momento, el sicario dejó de moverse con brutalidad. Se quedó en su asiento mirando al frente, sin moverse y esperando a que algo ocurriese, lo que fuera para descargarse al menos un momento.

Chariot observó como es que el sujeto se bajaba del auto y se perdía un segundo entre la espesura del bosque que los rodeaba, aprovechó el momento para intentar conversar con las dos brujas que tenía a su lado.

-Amanda, Constanze...—Sabía que sería muy duro lograr que le prestasen atención. Ambas chicas estaban traumatizadas al haber visto a su amiga morir delante de sus ojos, no pudieron hacer nada para detener al maldito que la asesinó, sabía bien como se sentía— Chicas, escúchenme... Tenemos que salir de aquí, no podemos permitir que este monstruo vaya por Akko y las demás, necesitamos detenerlo.

Nadie le respondió, Constanze miraba a través de la ventana desde su lado del asiento al exterior, mientras que Amanda tenía sus ojos extremadamente abiertos mirando hacia abajo con la cabeza inclinada, ambas tenían una expresión de sorpresa.

-Sé que es difícil, pero necesitan ser fuertes. —¿Como había llegado tan bajo como para pedirle ayuda a dos de sus alumnas? Ese desgraciado las estaba destrozando por dentro y por fuera. No iba a permitir que Akko fuese la siguiente en sufrir— Escuchen. Sé que no es para nada facil, sé que ese dolor las carcome por dentro, sé que creen que pudieron haber hecho algo más.

Seguían sin reaccionar.

-Conozco ese sentimiento de impotencia. Quiero que sepan, no estoy dispuesta a permitir que este monstruo siga con esta masacre, no quiero permitir que se salga con la suya. No puedo permitir que muchas más personas se sientan de la misma manera. Ayúdenme, vamos a detenerlo. Háganlo por todas las que mató. Háganlo por sus futuras victimas, por el derramamiento injusto de sangre. —Sabía que estaba a punto de recurrir a un lado muy frágil, a un engaño ruin, algo que lamentablemente ya había hecho antes— Háganlo por Jazminka.

Nunca se perdonaría haber utilizado el nombre de alguien fallecido. Se sentía como la persona más miserable del mundo.

De la única que obtuvo una respuesta fue de Amanda, quien dejó de abrir los ojos de manera excesiva, parecía haberse calmado un poco y volver en sí. Aun tenía la mirada baja, y ahora tenía las manos en forma de puños sobre su regazo, con ambas muñecas atadas.

-¿Tienes un plan? —No alzó la vista, mas por su voz, se notaba que algo la irritaba.

-Sí, tengo uno. Y necesito la ayuda de ambas. —No era justo para nadie, ellas no tendrían porque sufrir un castigo de esta magnitud. Era un maldito sacrificio que nadie debería sufrir.

-Constanze... —Pronunció el nombre de su compañera de una manera seca— Deja de lloriquear... —Alzó la vista por primera vez, Chariot no esperaba encontrarse con una mirada cargada de ira y algunas lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, y unos dientes siendo apretados los unos contra otros en señal de odio y cólera. Pronunció una palabras que marcarían sus acciones de ahora en adelante, unas palabras que la conducirían a un camino del cual no podría volver, pero todo valdría la pena— Vamos a matar a ese desgraciado.

Vamos a matarlo por lo que hizo.

 **He vivido una vida plena, he viajado por todas partes.**

-La policía esta en camino. —Anunció Andrew a las brujas que se encontraban en la mesa, se tranquilizaron un poco al escuchar esto— Blackwell tenía mucho miedo de que se quedaran, pero solo bastaron un par de amenazas a su carrera política para que dejara de gritar.

-Gracias por todo, Andrew. —Respondió Diana en nombre de todos— Estoy segura de que esto terminara pronto, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por nada y no abusaremos de tu hospitalidad.

-No es ningún problema. —Andrew sonrió al iguar que las brujas, no podía sentirse mucho más relajado que antes ahora que sabía que estaban bien y que las cosas iban a mejorar.

-Espero que las demás también lo hayan logrado. —Comentó Sucy, esto les bajó los ánimos a todos un poco, aunque no podían decir que no era algo que no hayan pensado antes.

-Estoy segura de que lo hicieron, no hemos recibido malas noticias, eso es algo bueno. ¿No? —Lotte no quería pensar mucho en eso, no iba a desanimarse ahora que habían llegado tan lejos.

-Tienes razón, Lotte. Si algo malo les hubiese sucedido ya hubiéramos recibido alguna noticia. Todo ira bien, lo sé, puedo sentirlo. —Akko era quien más se encontraba de forma optimista, era como si hubiese recuperado la luz que tenía antes, casi no se notaba que había perdido a su ídolo de la infancia.

Casi.

-Hey, chicas, lamento que mi padre se pusiera tan histérico. —Luis Blackwell se apareció de repente, se veía algo avergonzado por la actitud de su progenitor— Sé que quizás no sea la mejor forma de actuar en estas circunstancias, es solo que... tiene miedo.

-No te preocupes, Luis. Sabemos que esto no puede ser algo fácil para él, comprendemos totalmente su preocupación. —Contestó nuevamente la rubia.

-Sí... seguro... —Dijo Sucy entre-dientes, tomando algo de su taza de té, evitando realizar comentarios adicionales.

Mientras conversaban, Andrew se fijó en que Frank lo llamaba desde un lado del lugar, haciendo señales con sus brazos para que se acercara. Sucy y Diana fueron las únicas que se percataron de ello, mas no lo mencionaron y fingieron que no lo habían notado, pues sabían que esto solo podían significar malas noticias que no necesitaban por el momento.

Andrew se dirigió a él mientras el resto de brujas charlaba con Luis. Cuando llegó a él, el rubio tardó un rato en hablar, como si lo que estuviese a punto de decir no fuera algo sencillo. El joven se veía algo preocupado.

-La policía llamó. —Frank pasaba su mano sobre su cabello varias veces, mostrando nerviosismo— Dijeron que encontraron a una de las brujas desaparecidas, Jazminka...

Andrew sabia que es lo que iba a decir antes de que lo hiciera.

-Esta muerta, y varios oficiales también. No encontraron a Constanze y Amanda, pero creen que están vivas y las tiene de rehenes. —El chico de ojos verdes se llevó su mano, cubriéndose la boca, mucho más preocupado que antes por su situación.

Según tenían entendido, ese monstruo no dejaba a nadie con vida, y si lo hacía podría ser una señal de que algo saldría muy mal, para todos.

-Y Chariot esta con él... —Las palabras pronunciadas por su amigo lo sorprendieron aun más, tenía entendido que uno de sus enfrentamientos del asesino había sido contra la maestra de Akko, todos la daban por muerta. Si estaba viva, y Akko se enteraba, solo podía suceder algo que empeoraría la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Esta bien, por ahora, solo mantengamoslo entre nosotros, no merecen saber esto. No aun. —Andrew colocó la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo al darse cuenta de su rostro afligido, trataba de tranquilizarlo— Pero lo de Chariot... tengo que decírselo a Akko.

Frank se sorprendió ante lo que dijo, creía que la sensatez de Andrew evitaría que le comentara acerca de la supervivencia de su maestra.

-¿Que? Andrew, ¿Eso no empeoraría las cosas? Si ella se enterara que esta viva, podría...

-Lo sé, Frank. —Interrumpió— Lo sé muy bien. Tengo que decírselo de todas maneras, intentare convencerla de que no haga una locura. —Darle un poco de esperanza podría hacerle algo de bien, o mal, dependiendo de como se desarrollara toda la situación.

-Esta bien, esta bien...—Frank suspiraba preocupado.

Ambos amigos volvieron hacia la mesa donde se encontraban las brujas, intentando verse lo más relajados posible.

-Hey, chicas. ¿Como están? ¿Necesitan algo?—Sonrió amablemente Frank.

-De hecho, me gustaría tomar algo de aire libre. —Dijo Sucy mientras se ponía de pie— Conozco este lugar, no se preocupen.

-Te acompaño, a mi también me gustaría refrescarme. —Diana la siguió, para sorpresa de Akko y Lotte, Sucy no se opuso de ninguna forma, cosa que les pareció extraña.

-Akko, necesitó hablar contigo, en privado. —Dijo de repente Andrew. Por la expresión en el rostro del muchacho, Akko supo que se trataba de algo serio. No puso ni una objeción al verse interrumpida en el momento en que trataba de comer un sándwich.

 **Y mucho más, mucho más que eso.**

La ira era pasajera, se desvanecería en cualquier momento, desaparecería, no importa cuantas veces golpeara los arboles y arbustos con espinas que encontrara, eso no lo calmaría, solo el tiempo lo haría. Y no lo deseaba.

No quería olvidar este odio profundo que se incrustaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. No quería que fuese algo pasajero, quería tenerlo por siempre, quería tener este rencor invadiendo cada parte de su ser para nunca olvidar lo que esas malditas brujas le hicieron a él y todo lo que construyó por sí mismo.

Odiaba al tipo que lo contrató, ese desgraciado acababa de arruinar su carrera profesional solamente por su capricho de querer asesinarlas temporalmente, el muy idiota no estaba seguro de lo que hacía y eso lo afectaba a él, su herramienta.

Simplemente era una herramienta, un arma que todos usaban, odiaba que le echaran la culpa a él cuando eran ellos quienes lo contrataban. No era su culpa, él solo cumplía lo que ordenaban, ni una gota derramada de sangre de sus victimas era culpa suya, jamas lo sería.

Iba a vengarse, no iba a permitir que las brujas que lo hicieron enojarse tanto se salieran con la suya, acabaría con sus vidas y todo lo que las rodeara. Todas morirían les guste o no. Y conocía el nombre de alguien que les seguiría cuando todas estuviesen bajo tierra, juraba que no lo olvidaría.

Tomó el cuchillo que tenía en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y puso la punta en dirección a su muñeca izquierda, no iba a dejar que el dolor desapareciera como las nubes lo hacían.

Tras varios minutos de dolor y maldiciones, el proceso terminó. Al momento de volver al auto, las brujas atrapadas notaron las vendas improvisadas que tenía en su brazo derecho que estaban empapadas de un liquido rojizo. Fingiendo que nada había pasado, y encendiendo su auto, esta vez mucho más calmado.

Observó a las brujas desde el espejo retrovisor, dos de ellas ahora lo miraban con odio, y solo una seguía en estado de shock. Y con la tranquilidad más grande del mundo, como si no hubiese matado a su amiga con sus propias manos, realizó una pregunta que no esperaba que respondieran.

-¿Saben a donde pudieron haber ido? —Tenía planeado ir hacia el hogar de los Cavendish ahora, podría ser uno de los lugares en los que se habían ocultado, aunque en este punto debían ser custodiadas por la policía si así fuera. Por otro lado, el hogar de Diana era muy lejano, así que no podrían haber llegado allá solo a pie.

-Están en Appleton. —Pudo escuchar claramente la voz cargada de ira de Amanda. Esto lo sorprendió. Por un momento, creyó que lo estaba engañando, mas cuando observó por el espejo retrovisor ese odio impregnado en los ojos de la americana, supo que no era mentira.

La ira hacía cometer cosas estúpidas, lo sabía muy bien. Si no fuera más listo que todas las brujas juntas, quizás hubiera dudado de su palabra. Debió hacerlo.

Chariot sabía bien que no creería su palabra, ella era la más calmada en la situación, por mucho que haya pasado. Pero Amanda no, ella estaba cargada por la ira y la tristeza, sentimientos que, muy a su pesar, podía utilizar a su favor para terminar con la masacre de este monstruo.

No podía decirlo, Amanda sí. Al menos, la primera parte de su plan estaba saliendo bien. La segunda parte sería mucho más difícil y riesgosa. No iba a poner en peligro a sus alumnas, su seguridad era primero, y aunque ya era mucho riesgo informar al asesino del paradero del resto de las brujas, era necesario. No iba a dejar que tocase a Constanze o Amanda, no soportaría lo que ese sujeto tuviera preparado para ellas en caso de que buscara que hablara.

El final se acercaba, acabarían con esta miseria de una vez por todas, no volvería a hacerle daño a nadie.

 **Arrepentimientos... los tuve, pero son demasiados como para nombrar.**

-¡Derribenla! ¡Vamos! ¡Rápido! —Gritó el jefe de policía con todas sus fuerzas, incitando a sus oficiales que tumbasen la puerta de la armería de una vez. Habían averiguado que la única armería de la ciudad no había abierto ese día, cosa que les parecía tremendamente sospechosa con todo el caos que había ocurrido.

Todo dependía de esto ahora, si no encontraban nada dentro, alguna pista o indicio del asesino, estarían perdidos. Necesitaban averiguar su próximo movimiento, sea cual sea, necesitaban esta victoria al menos.

La puerta se desplomo, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo en su interior, y revelando en su interior las grandes estanterías de armas. Esto se alejaba cada vez más de la magia que se supone guardaba Inglaterra.

En el interior pudieron ver algunos vidrios rotos en el suelo, las luces no funcionaban, un mapa de Inglaterra pegado en la pared, y una gran mochila detrás de la estantería donde se encontraba un cajero automático.

El jefe ordenó a un par de sus hombres a que revisaran la parte trasera del establecimiento, en busca de algo que les confirmara que ese tipo estuviese ahí. Las luces no funcionaban, así que todos llevaban una linterna consigo para poder ver en la oscuridad. Uno de los oficiales se acercó a la mochila vacía y se aseguró de que no hubiera nada dentro, notó como es que algunas de las vitrinas estaban rotas y varias armas y munición faltaban.

-No hay nada que pruebe que estuvo aquí, jefe, parece ser un saqueo, solo faltan algunas armas y explosivos C4, además aquí no vendían lanzacohetes o munición de la arma que encontramos. Pudo ser un vándalo cualquiera.—El oficial se percató de que el jefe no le prestaba mucha atención, pues su vista se había quedado fijada en el mapa que alumbraba con una linterna.

Había visto algo que lo sorprendió de verdad, algo que confirmó la presencia del asesino que buscaban. El mapa mostraba la casas de los Cavendish, el hotel donde se hospedaron las brujas, la Academia de Luna Nova, Appleton, y otras locaciones clave.

Al menos sabían cual sería su próximo movimiento, solo tenían que llegar primero.

 **Hice lo que tuve que hacer.**

-Creo que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar. —Comentó Frank, finalmente se habían quedado solos él y Lotte, Luis dijo que tenía que atender algunos asuntos. Quería hablarle, decirle muchas cosas, mas sabía que nada de lo que dijera podía reconfortarla de toda la perdida que había sufrido ese día.

-Sí...—No se veía muy cómoda al quedarse sola con el rubio, tenía ambas manos sobre la mesa, entrelazadas entre sí y observándolas.

-Lotte... ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —Frank parecía verse afligido, como si quisiera compartir el dolor que ella sufría para que ella no cargara con todo eso sola. Lotte notó esto, he inmediatamente sonrió amigablemente.

-No te preocupes Frank. Estoy... —Iba a decir que estaba bien, fingir que no le molestaba enterarse de que muchas de las brujas que conoció podrían estar muertas ahora, podría decir eso. Pero pudo darse cuenta por la expresión de Frank que ocultar el dolor solo lo haría peor— Triste.—Su sonrisa no desaparecía— Creí que todo no pasaría de una mala experiencia, que nadie más tendría que...

-Lo entiendo.—El joven sabía que era algo difícil hablar para ella de aquellos recuerdos que ahora tenía.

-Pero ahora estamos aquí, es algo bueno, lo conseguimos. Espero que las otras también lo hayan conseguido. Me da algo de esperanza.—Su sonrisa no desaparecía. En este punto ella esperaba haber llorado ya, supuso que se debía a que ya estaba cansada de llorar, o quizás hablar con Frank le levantaba los ánimos— Solo espero que todo vuelva a ser como antes algún día.

-Sé que has pasado por mucho, Lotte. Probablemente más que nadie que haya conocido. Solo quiero que sepas, que no importa que suceda, estaré ahí. Puedes confiar en eso.—Él también sonrió, estaba algo tranquilo ahora sabiendo que la chica tenía algo de esperanza en ella aun. Era todo lo que quedaba: Esperanza— Perdón si estoy siendo demasiado empalagoso. No soy bueno con estas cosas.—Esto ultimo lo dijo en tono de broma, pudo escuchar una pequeña risa de la pelinaranja.

El sitio se quedó en silencio por un instante, ambos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Frank sabía que quizás no era el mejor momento, ni el mejor lugar, ni que fuera algo que sea necesario decir, aunque si no lo hacía en ese momento tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad.

-Lotte, ¿algún día te gustaría ir al... ?

Y de repente, un estruendo de metales estrellándose duramente contra el asfalto se pudo oír durante todo el lugar, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes de Appleton. El ruido era demasiado fuerte, no era algo normal, pues seguidamente escucharon como es que una de las paredes del lugar era fuertemente impactada y el suelo tembló debajo de sus pies.

La expresión de ambos cambió, Frank se tornó a una de sorpresa, mientras que Lotte mostraba una de espanto. El muchacho se percató de esto, sabía que ella le tenía un pánico terrible a ese maldito desgraciado, y si es que llegó a ese lugar, es capaz de alcanzarla.

No iba a permitirlo de ninguna manera.

-¡Lotte! ¡Lotte, escúchame!—Tomó sus brazos, tratando de hacerla volver en sí y que no cayera presa del pánico, ella no podía hacer otra cosa que ver la única entrada y salida del lugar, esperando lo peor— ¡Lotte! ¡Quédate aquí! ¡No salgas por nada del mundo! —Estas palabras al menos hicieron que la chica de lentes cruzara sus ojos con los del rubio, ahora no se veía asustada solo por su seguridad— Tienes que quedarte.

Parecía entender a lo que se refería.

-¡No! ¡No vayas ahí afuera! ¡Él te va a... !—Estaba casi llorando, no podría soportar otra perdida más— ¡Te va lastimar! ¡No te vayas!

-Regresare, lo prometo, solo tengo que ver a los demás. podrían estar lastimados. Él no entrará aquí. —Hubiera deseado tener más tiempo para hablar, para charlar— Volveré.

Y sin decir nada más, sabiendo que quizás podría lastimarla, la dejó en el lugar. Iba a volver, tenía que hacerlo. Lotte nada pudo hacer para detenerlo, ni siquiera romper en llanto lo detuvo, sintió un gran vacío en su corazón, como si algo importante se hubiese perdido en ella. ¿Que habían hecho para merecer esto?

 **Planeé cada viaje, cada cuidadoso paso, cada camino tomado.  
**  
La luna podía verse claramente en el cielo ahora, era increíble que hubieran pasado horas desde que ese monstruo las perseguía, ni siquiera lo habían notado, parecían haber sido solamente minutos.

Sucy y Diana estaban en la gran entrada de Appleton, admirando el cielo en silencio. Probablemente si es que no estuviesen involucradas en una situación tan critica no estarían las dos juntas en ese momento. Situaciones desesperadas llevan a medidas desesperadas.

-Sabes que probablemente nos encuentre, ¿no?—Comentó Sucy, sin dejar de mirar la Luna con la gran marca impregnada en esta.

-Sí.—Diana por el contrario, desvió su vista hacia el suelo, sabiendo que el asesino al tardarse tanto haya conseguido ir por las otras. Akko probablemente estaba muy distraída para darse cuenta de esa probabilidad, y Lotte estaría simplemente tratando de ignorarla— Honestamente, no creo que pueda quedarme de brazos cruzados, ya no creo que pueda hacerlo.

-¿Tienes un plan? —Ahora la mirada de Sucy se centraba en la rubia.

-No lo tengo, pero creo que tú sí. —Diana volteó a mirarla también, ambas tenían una expresión seria en el rostro. Sucy supuso que se tendría que sentir honrada de que la alumna más importante de Luna Nova pensara algo así sobre ella, aunque no era momento para burlarse.

-Eres muy lista.—Al momento de decir eso, Sucy sacudió su mano derecha, y como si por arte de magia se tratará, por muy irónico que suene, reveló dos pequeños frascos con un liquido morado en su interior— Ya que no he podido traer mis otros venenos... He estado trabajando en este hechizo peligroso, esperaba no usarlo nunca.

-¿Un veneno que no esperas usar? Eso es nuevo.—Dijo Diana, le sorprendía escuchar estas palabras de la boca de la amante de los hongos— Debe ser muy peligroso como para que alguien como tú tema usarlo.

-Y lo es. —Jugueteaba con los frascos, chocandolos mutuamente y admirando su contenido. Muy dentro de ella, estaba segura, debería estar muy orgullosa de lo que acababa de crear— Esta prohibido y el solo hecho de inhalarlo trae consecuencias catastróficas. Es una poción capaz de intercambiar los sentimientos y recuerdos de dos personas, lo que podría ser tanto beneficioso como perjudicial.

Diana se llevó su mano al mentón, pensativa.

-Puede darle a una persona una personalidad buena, convirtiéndolo en alguien amigable...

-O puedes convertir a alguien en un monstruo sin corazón.—Terminó diciendo Sucy.

-¿Crees que podríamos usarlo en el que nos sigue? ¿No sería algo muy peligroso?—Preguntó Diana.

-Sí. Si tan solo consiguiera inhalarlo podría surtir efecto, solamente necesitaríamos a alguien con voluntad fuerte y buenos sentimientos para que funcione, haría que ese desgraciado deje de perseguirnos. —Volvió a ver a Diana— No espero a que te ofrezcas de voluntaria.

-Dame una de las pócimas.—Cavendish mostró su palma esperando a que Sucy obedeciese.

-¿Oíste lo que acabo de decir?—Sucy no se mostraba muy conforme— Soy la que más conoce acerca de esta poción, yo seré quien la use. No te ofendas Diana, no creo que seas capaz de resistir los pensamientos y la mente de un asesino.

-Yo tampoco que creo que tú puedas soportarlo, Sucy. No estoy discutiendo esto, dame una de las pociones, estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme para detenerlo. No voy a permitir que nadie más muera.—Ni siquiera usando su voz autoritaria fue capaz de hacer que la muchacha pálida cediera ante sus peticiones.

-Lo siento, Diana, pero la poción seguirá conmigo. Sé como manejar esto, no quiero arriesgar a perder esta oportunidad.

-¿Quieres acaso pensar en Akko y Lotte?—Sabía que estaba tocando un punto frágil, mas estaba siendo sincera. Ella sabía bien lo que se sentía perder a una amiga cercana, no quería que las otras pasaran por eso— ¿Que sentirían si perdieran a una de sus mejores amigas? No lo soportarían, no con todo lo que esta pasando.

Sucy se quedó en silencio, le disgustaba lo que Diana decía, y lo peor de todo es que tenía cierta razón. Podría mostrarse como una persona fría, y aun así tenía sentimientos por Akko y Lotte. Y aunque por cierto lado le hubiera gustado darle la pócima a Diana, había otro factor que influenciaba para que no lo hiciese: La culpa.

-Lo conozco, Diana. —Lo que acababa de decir sorprendió a Cavendish, quien solo atinó a abrir los ojos— No sé de donde, ni cuando lo conocí, solo sé que su rostro me parece familiar. Lo he visto en algún lado, quizás yo cause esto, quizás todas esas muertes son por mi culpa. —Lo que estaba a punto de decir sonaría muy egoísta, demasiado— Con esta poción puedo intercambiar los recuerdos, quiero saber si fue mi culpa que ese maldito no este cazando ahora.  
Quiero saberlo.

En ese segundo, algo interrumpió su discusión. Una luz desconocida las cegó a ambas por un instante, haciéndolas voltear en su dirección. Era un viejo auto que venía toda velocidad, un desastre andante. Debido a la oscuridad, no pudieron ver quien iba adentro. Pero cuando observaron que el no frenaba y tenía toda la intención del mundo de seguir adelante, supieron exactamente de quien se trataba.

Ambas tuvieron la sagacidad de hacerse a un lado justo cuando ese auto intentó arrollarlas, ingresando a Appleton desde la gran entrada y, al parecer, en un intentó desesperado por girar se volcó y rodó varias veces sin control hasta estrellarse contra una de las paredes en el interior.

Había llegado el momento que estaban temiendo.

 **¿Que sería de un hombre sin sus propias experiencias? Si no es él mismo, entonces no es nadie.**

-¿Que es lo que tenías que decirme, Andrew?—Preguntó Akko, acompañada por el joven, paseaban por el patio interior de Appleton para poder charlar a solas. Hanbridge no quería decírselo directamente, sabía que sería impulsiva, necesitaba tranquilizarla primero— Este lugar se ve más vació que de costumbre.

-Algunos alumnos decidieron volver a sus hogares tras enterarse de los incidentes en la ciudad.—Quería intentar evitar esa conversación, no iba a recordarle que un asesino andaba suelto por ahí— Akko, ¿que planeabas hacer cuando terminases de estudiar?

-Bueno, quería seguir con mi sueño de ser como Shiny Chariot, ya estaba aprendiendo a usar la escoba cada vez mejor. Creía que si continuaba así podía aprender a dominarla en un par de semanas. —Una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en su rostro, recordaba buenos momentos que no iban a volver, Andrew se dio cuenta de ello. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginó— Ursula me enseño muchas cosas, era mi maestra favorita. —Su sonrisa empezó a desaparecer, su voz se torno titubeante— Ojala no hubiera...

-Hice todo lo posible por incitar a mi padre para que las encontrara. —Interrumpió Andrew, no le gustaba hacía donde se dirigía la conversación— Estuve llamándole cada diez minutos para forzarlo más y más. Quien diría que sería un mezquino incluso en una situación así, dijo que me quedara en Appleton, aquí estaría más seguro según él.

-Solo quería protegerte. —Akko rió por un instante— Además, si no te hubieses quedado, tú y yo no nos hubiésemos encontrado.

-Supongo que tienes razón.—Andrew también sonrió.

-Me hubiera gustado que las otra también...—Interpretó lo que iba a decir en cuanto su semblante cambió.

-Akko, —La interrumpió nuevamente, no quería que continuase, le iba ahorrar ese dolor— hay algo importante que debo decirte. Pero antes de que lo haga, debes prometerme que te controlaras, no harás nada que ponga en peligro tu seguridad. ¿Entendido?

-¿Andrew? ¿De que hablas...?—Ella se sorprendió de lo serio que se había puesto su amigo— ¿Sucedió algo?

-Prometemelo. Por favor.—La tomó de las manos, algo pasaba, y sea lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo, era algo difícil de decir para Andrew.

-Yo... lo prometo.—Tragó saliva, creía que recibiría otra mala noticia.

-Chariot...—Al oír ese nombre, Akko solo pudo pensar en una cosa. Algo esperanzador, no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, tenía que oír lo que Andrew decía. Debía escucharlo. Tras un largo suspiro del joven, finalmente terminó su frase— Chariot esta viva.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, no por el hecho de que la noticia dio un impacto tan fuerte en ella que casi se desmaya, sino porque sentía el deber de ir en la búsqueda de su maestra, su ídolo. No, era más que eso, ella ya había sobrepasado ese punto. Era quien la había instruido en el mundo de la magia y cuido de ella en Luna Nova. Era su amiga.

-Debemos... Debemos ir por ella, debemos ir por ella...—Sabía lo que había prometido, y de todas maneras sentía que era su deber ir por ella. Estaba viva, lo estaba. Un poco de luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Andrew la tuvo que abrazar para evitar que avanzara de manera desesperada, ella se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo sin responder a su amigo. Lloraba, esta tristeza que había acumulado por la supuesta muerte de su maestra había desaparecido de golpe, y ahora esas lagrimas eran de alivio. Chariot estaba viva. No podía creerlo, y a su vez lo hacía. No podía creer que había perdido la fe en ella y la había dado por muerta.

-Tranquila, ella esta bien. Lo esta. Pronto estarás con ella. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.—A pesar de que sabía que ahora mismo estaba muy lastimada, no quería lastimarla aun más diciéndole con quien se encontraba Chariot, no era capaz de soportar tanto sufrimiento. También sentía lastima, pero no por ella, sino por él mismo. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo peor o no, solo sabía que una gran culpa surgía de su interior. Consideró la opción de no haberle dicho nada.

No quería ponerla de pie tan abrupta-mente, quería esperar a que se desahogase un poco más, a que todas sus penas desaparecieran por un instante. Sin embargo, cuando te tienes que quitar del camino de un auto volcandose a tan solo pocos metros de ti la mejor opción es hacerse a un lado no importa las circunstancias. Y así lo hizo.

Andrew apenas tuvo tiempo de quitar a Akko y a él mismo del camino de ese auto, vio como es que se estrellaba con fuerza en una de las paredes. Muchos de los alumnos salieron inmediatamente al escuchar todo ese ruido.

El automóvil estaba destrozado por completo, sus dos neumaticos delanteros se habían perdido, el capote estaba hecho un desastre, había perdido la placa y el parachoques de ambos lados, las luces estaban rotas, los vidrios tenían rajaduras que impedían ver su interior, y la puerta del conductor se había perdido en algún momento durante el choque. Algunos delos alumnos de Appleton quisieron acercarse para inspeccionar si es que había algún herido, unos pocos fueron testigos de como es que el auto había girado de manera violenta, como si hubiese intentado evitar el choque.

-¡NO! ¡No se acerquen por nada del mundo! —Ordenó Andrew al mismo tiempo en que ayudaba a levantarse a Akko, conocía la posibilidad de saber de quien se trataba, algunos alumnos parecían tan preocupados por averiguar quien estaba ahí dentro que dudaron en hacerle caso a Hanbridge.

-¡No lo hagan! ¡No se acerquen! ¡Todos sabemos muy bien de quien se puede tratar! —Frank hacía su aparición, apoyando a su mejor amigo, y acercándose al auto solo para asegurarse de que nadie más lo hiciera.

-¿¡Que esta sucediendo aquí!?—Un preocupado Director Blackwell también se hizo presente en la escena, al notar el auto, no pudo evitar tomar su teléfono para llamar a las autoridades y preguntar porque tardaban tanto.

-¡Akko! ¿Estas bien? —Akko escuchó la voz reconocible de Diana, al darse la vuelta para saber de donde provenía, pudo ver a ella y a Sucy venir con una cara de preocupación encima. No obstante, también le pareció ver algo extraño detrás de ambas, una silueta sumamente familiar justo en la gran entrada a Appleton.

Los alumnos se sorprendieron al escuchar fuertes golpes en el auto, parecía venir de su interior, de los asientos traseros.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?—Preguntó uno de los alumnos a sus compañeros. La única respuesta que recibió fue otro golpe, esta vez mucho más fuerte, como si trataran de salir de ahí.

-Maldición, hay alguien ahí. Andrew,—Su amigo y él cruzaron miradas preocupadas— debemos ayudarlo.

Era algo riesgoso, no sabían porque ni quien había estrellado el auto de esa manera en Appleton. No tenían otra opción mas que arriesgarse, si alguien estaba en peligro ahí dentro, era su deber ayudar.

Andrew y Frank junto a un pequeño grupo de alumnos intentaron tirar de la destrozada puerta trasera para liberar a quien sea que se encontrase en el interior. La puerta estaba fuertemente trabada, todos tuvieron que usar sus fuerzas para tirar. A los pocos segundos sintieron como es que lentamente cedía, quien fuera que estuviese en su interior no dejaba de golpear también.

-¡Esta funcionando! ¡Sigan así!—Exclamó Andrew, más de sus compañeros se animaron a ayudar inspirados por el grupo que no se quedaba de brazos cruzados.

-¡Les ordeno que se detengan! ¡Es peligroso! —Exclamó el Director Blackwell, los alumnos de Appleton hicieron caso omiso a la orden de la autoridad superior.

La puerta finalmente cedió, dejando ver su interior. Los alumnos cayeron al suelo tras el inesperado destrabe de la puerta; Andrew cayó sobre su coxis, y al levantar la vista pudo notar a una desesperada mujer pelirroja dentro. Era fácilmente reconocible por ser la idola de Akko de toda la vida.

Esto solo podía significar una cosa, una cosa que explicaba la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Chariot DuNord. Y entonces lo entendieron.

El auto estrellado era solo una distracción.

-¡ES UNA TRAMPA!

Akko tuvo tiempo de controlar sus miedos y advertirles a sus dos amigas delante de ellas que se agacharan, las dos supieron por la expresión de terror en su rostro que era algo serio. Un disparo invadió todo el lugar, espantando a muchos de los alumnos, sobretodo a quienes vieron un cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros desplomarse en suelo al recibir un impacto de una bala en su espalda.

Akko pudo ver con claridad esos ojos cargados de ira y desprecio desde la lejanía, disparando contra cualquiera que se moviese, no importaba de quien se tratase. Akko, Sucy y Diana intentaron buscar algún lugar donde cubrirse en medio del pánico, el resto de alumnos corría por todas partes tratando de esquivar las balas que servían como escudos involuntarios entre ellos.

Las balas no se detenían, muchos cuerpos caían desplomados en el suelo y se quedaban tiesos, liquido rojizo comenzaba a regar partes del suelo, una masacre brutal y sin piedad. El grito desesperado de los alumnos temiendo y suplicando por su vida podía ser escuchado por Lotte desde la habitación en la que se encontraba, intentaba taparse los oídos para intentar ignorar todas las muertes que se producían, pero su sufrimiento era muy fuerte.

-¡Andrew! ¿¡Donde esta Andrew!? —Preguntó Diana, agachando la cabeza junto con Sucy cuando se acercaban a Akko— ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo y escondernos pronto!

-¡No lo sé, estaba junto al auto la ultima vez! ¡Siganme! —Era un caos intentar esquivar a los estudiantes y las balas, podían escuchar algunos heridos pidiendo ayuda, y a otros caer justamente detrás de ellas.

Mientras intentaban avanzar en medio de la multitud de estudiantes, Diana alcanzó a intercambiar algunas palabras con Sucy quien venía detrás.

-¿¡Ahora sí me darás esa pócima!?—Esperaba que la situación fuera lo suficientemente critica como para que ella aceptase.

-¡La respuesta sigue siendo no!—Sí que era testaruda.

A medida que las tres brujas se acercaban al auto, pudieron ver que junto a este se encontraban figuras que les gustaría haber reencontrado en otra situación. Frank y Andrew acababan de ayudar a bajar del auto a Amanda, Constanze, y Chariot. Todos notaron como es que la maestra tenía unos cortes en ambas manos, había cogido algo de vidrio.

-¡Maestra!—Akko se sorprendió de volver a ver a aquella que creía perdida, mas no era el momento para reencontrarse.

-¡No debieron venir aquí! ¡Rápido! ¡Vayan a un lugar seguro!—Agacharon aun más la cabeza al oír el impacto de una bala en un lugar cercano— ¡Ahora!—Chariot se veía más determinada que nunca, esto era una conclusión para ella.

-¿¡Donde esta Jazminka!?—Preguntó Sucy, aunque conocía la posible respuesta, guardaba algo de esperanza en que estuviese bien.

-¡Ese maldito pagara por lo que ha hecho!—Amanda estaba cargada de furia, mucha más que la que contenía el sicario. Salio disparada hacia directamente contra el matón, corriendo sin pensar en su seguridad.

-¡Amanda! ¡Espera!—Diana intentó detenerla, mas cuando observó que Chariot iba tras ella con la misma velocidad, supo que todo esto formaba parte de una especie de plan suicida. Por ahora, no podían hacer nada más por ellas que rezar.

El sicario seguía disparando hacía cualquier muchacho, con suerte acabaría con alguna bruja, tenía suficiente munición para eso. De repente, de entre el tumulto de personas desesperadas por salvar su vida, pudo ver a dos individuos viniendo respectivamente por la izquierda y derecha a gran velocidad. Amanda intentaba invadirlo por el flanco izquierdo, mientras que Chariot hacia lo mismo por el lado derecho.

Eran rápidas, ambas hacían buen uso de sus piernas, pero todo eso era inútil si sabía a donde disparar. Inmediatamente apuntó su arma hacía Amanda, disparando sin remordimiento. Creyó que solamente una bala sería necesaria para terminar con ella, se equivocó.

Amanda consiguió hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo, el sicario no quiso seguir disparandole, ya había perdido tiempo con ella y Chariot debió haber aprovechado su fallo. Así fue.

Cuando apenas apuntaba su arma mortal contra la pelirroja, esta consiguió dar una patada al aire impactando justo con su herramienta asesina, quitandosela de las manos. Amanda lo sorprendió por detrás montándose en su espalda y rodeando su cuello con su brazo izquierdo, esperando ahorcarlo.

No era posible para el asesino, ¿lo planearon desde el principio? ¿lo habían estudiado? ¿se había vuelto predecible? Esto no terminaría de esta forma, había llegado muy lejos como para caer ahora.

Sintió un fuerte derechazo en el rostro departe de Chariot, lo hizo retroceder un poco, pero no iba a caer tan fácilmente. Aun con el peso de Amanda y su intentó de asfixiarlo, consiguió sacar una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo, planeaba usarlo en contra de la muchacha que estaba sobre su espalda. Fue inmediatamente detenido por DuNord, quien sujetó con fuerza el brazo con el arma blanca, intentando hacer que lo soltara. A pesar de la fuerza que era ejercida sobre él no iba a permitir ser vencido de una manera tan sencilla. Con su brazo libre le dio un fuerte puñetazos a Chariot en el estomago, esto no liberó su agarre, intentó repetir el proceso cuando sintió que algo lo sujetaba fuertemente de ambas piernas por detrás, forzándolo a caer. Con el rostro en el asfalto, y solamente con un brazo libre, intentó darle codazos en el estomago a Amanda para quitarla de encima, ahora fue detenido por el peso de tras personas que se atrevieron a intervenir: Diana, Sucy y Akko.

No podía moverse, estaba atrapado, y el intentó de asfixia de Amanda comenzaba a hacer efecto. No le importaba cuanto trataran, no iba a ceder, no quería rendirse. Usaba todas las fuerzas que tenía para levantarse, no era el unico que se esforzaba. Frank, Andrew, Akko, Chariot, Amanda, Sucy, y Diana sabían que no tendrían otra oportunidad para detenerlo, esto los impulsaba a que continuasen resistiendo todo lo posible hasta que el maldito se rindiese.

Este soltaba gritos de odio y desprecio, exigiendo que lo suelten, por momentos levantaba sus brazos y piernas del suelo, mas nuevamente eran puestas contra el asfalto por sus atacantes. Todos hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano para terminar con esto de una condenada vez.

Continuaba gritando desesperadamente cargado de cólera, como si de una bestia herida se tratase, hasta que, después de mucho tiempo, sus fuerzas comenzaron a desvanecerse, y sus gritos feroces se volvieron jadeos. Chariot se percató de que su rostro ya no estaba cargado de ira, sino de preocupación, sudaba, intentaba respirar en vano, y sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos. Estaba muriendo ahogado.

El resto estaba tan centrado en detenerlo que no se dieron cuenta de que Amanda estaba cometiendo un asesinato contra el maldito que mató a muchas brujas. Chariot dudo en detenerla, dudo en pararla, pues la rabia también estaba en ella. Algo le recordó que estaban tratando con un ser humano, una persona con sentimientos.

-¡LAS MATASTE DESGRACIADO!—Amanda derramaba lagrimas, su rostro solo expresaba odio— ¡LAS MATASTE A TODAS DESGRACIADO! ¡NO TUVISTE PIEDAD ANTE ELLAS!—Seguía sumándole fuerza a su agarre, esperando matarlo mucho más rápido, quería matarlo de una condenada vez — ¡NO MERECES VIVIR!

Chariot lo recordó con claridad cuando vio una lagrima deslizarse por la mejilla derecha del matón, no era de miedo ni de preocupación, no era por temor a la muerte, de eso estaba segura, era por el dolor. Chariot no iba a permitir que más sangre fuera derramada.

-¡Detente Amanda!—Chariot soltó el brazo del matón, quien ya había soltado el arma blanca— ¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas!—Intentó separar a Amanda del sicario— ¡No lo hagas, por favor!—No podía echarle la culpa a nadie más que a ella misma, fue ella quien le pidió ayuda para detener al monstruo, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Debió haber previsto esto.

No era su intención crear a una asesina.

-¡No seas como él!

La explosión del auto evitó que Amanda escuchara lo que Chariot dijo. La gran explosión fue tan grande que quemó a algunos alumnos cercanos al auto, una de las puertas salio disparada en dirección hacia Amanda. El golpe fue tan fuerte que la obligó a soltar al sicario, evitando así su muerte. En ese momento de distracción, el matón aprovecho para ponerse de pie rápidamente y coger el cuchillo.

Había sido su plan B, colocar un explosivo con temporizador en el auto para volarlo y crear una distracción en caso de que algo saliera mal. El dolor en su cuello no pasaba, en medio de la confusión y el humo tropezó y cayó al suelo, tosiendo de mala forma al momento que recuperaba el aire.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, había perdido demasiado oxigeno gracias a esa americana estúpida. Volvió a levantarse y a caminar, buscando en el suelo algo que había perdido. Y claro que lo encontró.

-¡Amanda!—Akko se acercó a su amiga maltrecha en el suelo, no parecía tener heridas visibles— ¿¡Estas bien!?

-Sí...—Se frotó la cabeza, volviendo en sí y recordando la situación en la que se hallaban— ¡Él! ¿¡Donde esta!?—Se puso de pie rápidamente, había una gran cantidad de humo rodeándolos debido a la gran explosión y el fuego que se había producido.

-¡No lo sé! ¡No he visto a las otras desde la explosión! —Akko mantenía tosía de mala manera, el humo era demasiado y cubría casi todo el patio— ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

-¡No! ¡Ya lo tenía! ¡Podríamos haber terminado con esto!—Su ira volvió, quiso adentrarse en el humo para buscar al asesino.

-¡No es momento para eso! ¡Tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro! —Akko detuvo a Amanda tomándola del brazo— ¡No voy a soltarte!

La maldijo en silencio, Amanda conocía a Akko y sabía bien que lo hizo porque no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar la vida de más de sus amigas.

-¡Chicas! ¡Por aquí!—Escucharon la voz cercana de Andrew, tan solo tuvieron que seguirla. Se acercaron rápidamente, se volvieron a encontrar con Sucy, Diana y Chariot— ¿¡Han visto a Frank!? ¡No lo he vuelto a ver desde la explosión!

Amanda notó como es que Chariot tenía una herida en la cabeza y no paraba de sangrar, era increíble que pudiera mantenerse de pie. Quizás Constanze podía detener el sangrado.  
Y en ese momento, fue cuando se dio cuenta que había ignorado algo sumamente importante gracias a su furia.

 **Sí, hubo momentos en los cuales no pude tomarlo todo.**

Estaba justo ahí, sobre el asfalto, tan solo tenía que recoger la condenada pistola y acabar con todo. Tan solo debía tomarla con sus manos.  
Un rubio se abalanzó contra él, y lo derribó al mismo tiempo en que sujetaba el arma. Frank se colocó encima de él y uso todas las fuerzas que tenía para desviar el cañón de la bala del rango de tiro en donde se encontraba. Salieron un par de disparos de esta, fallando los tiros.

-¡Suéltalo!—El pobre joven no sabía que en la otra mano el sicario aun tenía el cuchillo.

No dudo en clavárselo en el estomago para detenerlo, Frank sintió como es que todo el aire se escapaba de su cuerpo y un intenso ardor puntiagudo se centraba justo en su estomago, algo frío invadía todo su interior, sus huesos dejaron de responder y se desplomó boca arriba justo al lado de su asesino. Seguía vivo pero mortalmente herido. El sicario solo se levantó, aun con esa mirada distraída en su rostro, era todo un sueño para él. Continuó avanzando entre el humo aun sin saber muy bien lo que hacía.

Frank tardó en procesar un momento lo que acababa de sucederle. No podía ser real. A duras penas consiguió mover su brazo y revisar la gran herida que tenía en su estomago, de donde brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre. No podía ser cierto, no lo era. Su respiración se agitó, sus corazón latió más rápido. Estaba muriendo.

No podía morir, no quería morir. No de esa forma. Intentó detener el sangrado colocando de manera desesperadas sus manos sobre la herida, no solo le produjo más dolor, sino que también incrementó la liberación de sangre, cosa que lo espanto aun más. Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, iba a morir. Iba a morir y tenía miedo. No estaba preparado para eso, habían muchas cosas que no había hecho, había tantas cosas que no había experimentado. No quería cerrar los ojos porque sabía que cuando lo hiciera lo único que habría seria oscuridad, nunca podría oír, ver, sentir, escuchar, oler, saborear, o pensar nada. No quería ser nada, no quería morir.

-¡FRANK!—Escuchó el gritó desesperado de su amigo en la lejanía. Andrew se acercó desesperado, quitándose el saco de encima inmediatamente y usándolo para detener la hemorragia. Se arrodilló junto a él, sin importarle manchar su pantalón con la sangre de su amigo— Frank, tranquilo, conseguiré ayuda, no te muevas.

Estuvo a punto de retirarse, cuando sintió como es que su amigo herido lo sujetaba con las fuerzas que tenía con ambas manos de su camisa. Estaba muy pálido, claro símbolo mortal.

-No te vayas... no te vayas...—Suplicaba con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba aterrado. Andrew notó también que estaba temblando, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Me quedare, me quedare, no te preocupes. Estarás bien, estaremos bien.—Sujetaba su mano derecha con ambas, sintiendo como es que poco a poco sus fuerzas desaparecían. No era así como imaginaba perder a su mejor amigo.

Frank no paraba de soltar lagrimas y tampoco dejaba de apretar la mano de Andrew. Sabía que las palabras de Andrew no eran reales, que no iba a salir vivo de esta, que su destino era la oscuridad, y que nunca podría cumplir su promesa a Lotte.

-Tengo miedo.—Y tras esas palabras, el muchacho sintió como es que su vida se iba. Lloró, no quería cerrar los ojos, pero no podía seguir luchando. Al menos podía sentir como es que Andrew no lo soltaba nunca. Desearía poder haber tenido más tiempo, más tiempo para despedirse, para hacer más cosas. Y lloró.

Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que era su ultima acción, no quiso dejar de tomar la mano de Andrew, no quiso dejar de respirar, no quiso dejar de moverse. Y por todo eso que quiso hacer y no pudo, lloró.

 **He amado, he llorado, he reído, he sentido.**

Su maldito celular sonó en medio de todo ese caos, se preguntaba que podría querer su maldito jefe esta vez. Atontado y sin poder ver bien, cogió el móvil y contestó.

-¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO!—Sonaba asustado e irritado— ¡DEJA DE MATARLOS! ¡TE PAGARE TODO LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡DETÉN ESTA MASACRE! ¡PUEDO OCULTARTE Y OBTENER UNA NUEVA IDENTIDAD PARA TI! ¡SOLO DETÉN TODO ESTO! ¡POR FAVOR!

Liberó otro balazo hacia el humo, esperando darle a alguien, antes de contestar. Aun seguía atontado y apenas podía escuchar la voz que le hablaba desde el aparato electrónico.

-Ya es muy tarde para eso. —Por algún motivo, pudo escuchar un disparo también del otro lado de la linea, pareciese que ahí sucedía algo. O quizás...  
Volvió a disparar contra el humo, escuchando también el tiro en el celular. Estaba ahí también.

Colgó ignorando las suplicas y amenazas de su jefe, y volvió a llamar. Pudo escuchar claramente el tono en algún lado entre el humo. Quien lo contrató se encontraba en Appleton.

 **¡Pero cuando todo estaba perdido! ¡Me he encendido! ¡Y lo he enfrentado todo!**

Ya nada le importaba. O tal vez era que tenía demasiado miedo de que algo le importase. Había visto morir a su amiga frente a sus propios ojos. ¿Como se supone que debía sentirse respecto a eso? Era la siguiente, todas lo eran, ella había visto de lo que era capaz ese desgraciado con tal de conseguir su objetivo.

No había maquina o aparato que fuera capaz de detenerlo, estaba convencida de ello. Lo vio caer delante de él gracias a uno de los hechizos más poderosos, y sin embargo se puso de pie, como si no le afectara en absoluto. Era una simple persona sin conocimiento básico en la magia, y las perseguía, sin importarle siquiera de lo que fueran capaces de hacer.

Si había alguna manera de detenerlo, no la encontraron aún. Y por cada momento que desperdiciaban intentando luchar o huir de él solamente le costaba la vida a alguien más que conocían. Tenía miedo.

No podría decir si ella estaba en control de su cuerpo ahora, o si este había dejado de responder y solo actuaba por voluntad propia. Sus pensamientos no estaban claros, no entendía que es lo que se supone que debía hacer ahora. Usaron todos los recursos que tenían por el momento y nada de eso sirvió para detenerlo.

¿Quien lo envió? ¿Por que lo enviaron? Nada tenía sentido. No le habían hecho daño alguno, y si así fuera, no lo recordaban. No merecían este castigo. Todo era por culpa de alguien egoísta que simplemente quiso matarlas por un estúpido capricho, y ahora iría por las restantes.

¿Que sentido tenía seguir huyendo? Ese sujeto tenía recursos y contactos, habilidades que solamente un matón con muchos años de experiencia podría obtener, incluso si llegaba a salir de Inglaterra y volver a su país natal, ese asesino la encontraría tarde o temprano. ¿Y si iba tras sus padres, o algún otro familiar?

Estaba tan cansada que no era capaz de sentir siquiera miedo, se preguntó si era algo temporal o estaría así durante todo lo que le restaba de vida. El humo poco le molestaba, apenas y hacia que tosiera para recuperar el aire que perdía. La dirección que tomaba era incierta, oía como es que algunos alumnos de Appleton huían desesperadamente del sitio, chocando los unos con los otros, y algunos caían debido a heridas mortales provenientes de una dirección desconocida.

No importaba si recibía o no una de las tantas balas perdidas, de todas formas iba a acabar muerta. Todas acabarían muertas.

Pero de la nada, todos sus sentidos se agudizaron, y su corazón se aceleró nuevamente. Esta vez, no era por miedo o terror, o alegría, fue porque encontró al responsable de todas sus tragedias. Pudo escuchar claramente cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de un hombre tirado en el suelo boca abajo y cubriendose la cabeza, estaba hablando con alguien por medio de su teléfono móvil.

\- ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO! ¡DEJA DE MATARLOS! ¡TE PAGARE TODO LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡DETÉN ESTA MASACRE! ¡PUEDO OCULTARTE Y OBTENER UNA NUEVA IDENTIDAD PARA TI! ¡SOLO DETÉN TODO ESTO! ¡POR FAVOR! —No era necesario ser un genio para entender a quien se refería.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, palabras de su boca salieron, como si de un espíritu errante se tratara, condenando a muerte al responsable de todas las tragedias. Y esas palabras se quedarían perpetuamente en su mente hasta el día de su muerte.

-Usted nos mató. —Al decirlo, el hombre volteó en su dirección, completamente petrificado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Su celular volvió a sonar ahora.

Constanze sintió un punzón frió en su cuello, probablemente era la ira cargada en ella ahora que se daba cuenta de que el maldito asesino servia a un hombre que simplemente quiso satisfacer un capricho suyo. O quizás era por el hecho de haber descubierto que el responsable estaba delante de ellas todo el tiempo, y que era algo obvio en retrospectiva, ellas lo habían dejado en ridículo cuando este quiso detener el misil hacia ya mucho tiempo y no lo consiguió.

O tal vez era el frió metal que acababa de atravesar su garganta, arrebatandole la vida en un santiamén.

 **¡Para decir las cosas que de verdad siento, y dejar que las palabras que digo sean ciertas!  
**  
Su cuerpo dejo de moverse y se desplomó en el suelo, Blackwell pudo ver, aterrorizado, un gran charco de liquido vital manchando el asfalto junto al cuerpo inerte de la pobre chica. El disparo había sido preciso.

El responsable de la muerte se acercó a Blackwell con pasos torpes, aun no estaba del todo en sí. Ni siquiera asesinar a uno de sus objetivos principales le hizo retornar de este extraño trance en el cual se encontraba. Miró por un instante al hombre miserable en el suelo.

Blackwell estaba asustado hasta la lagrimas, creía que lo iba a matar, ni una suplica podría detener la mano de ese asesino. Estaba a punto de pasar a mejor vida.

Pero, tras segundos de intercambiar miradas, el asesino simplemente lo ignoró. No por el hecho de que aun quería parte de su dinero, o porque algo en él había querido mostrarse misericordioso, o simplemente porque le parecía muy importante como para matarlo. No lo mató porque valía la pena perder una bala más con él.

Quiso refugiarse del humo, así que se metió la primera puerta que encontró, sin pensar dos veces quien se encontraba dentro. No esperaba encontrarse con una pelinaranja arrinconada contra una de las esquinas. La reconoció al instante.

Lotte pudo predecir que él entraría de cualquier forma, no importaba que es lo que hicieran, siempre lograba su objetivo. Supo en el momento en que Frank salió por la puerta que no volvería, y que se desgraciado acabaría con cualquiera que se le cruzase en el camino.

No había esperanza, solo quedaba esperar a su muerte.

Se supone que esta sería una experiencia placentera para él, matar finalmente a esas brujas que lo sacaban de sus casillas, y terminar con esta ira por fin. Apuntó a la asustada muchacha que se cubría el rostro con sus manos, aterrada por el hombre que había entrado. El asesino se acercaba cada vez más, sin dejar de apuntar; usualmente hubiera disparado apenas la hubiera visto para no perder el tiempo, algo había cambiado.

Desde el momento en que pudo experimentar esa experiencia realmente cercana a la muerta gracias a Amanda, dentro de él ahora habitaba un sentimiento mucho mayor que la ira y el odio, algo más puro que se quedó en él desde que esa chica casi lo mata al momento de ahorcarlo. Lo único que recordaba era la sensación de perderlo todo y no poder hacer nada por recuperarlo, esa impotencia lo cargaba de una ira letal, y al mismo tiempo el dolor lo sumía en un profundo despreció hacia él mismo por no resistir.

No quería morir, pero tampoco quería seguir cargando con todo este desprecio. Matarlas ya no lo solucionaría, esta vez iba ir un paso adelante.

Lotte no hacía otra cosa más que cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos, evitando observarlo, no quería mirar su arma asesina ni cuando la accionara para terminar con ella, no estaba dispuesta a ver a la muerte directo a los ojos.

El maldito sin nombre seguí apuntando y avanzando, no disparaba aún, era como si quisiera torturarla con la expectativa de su propia muerte. No se supone que fuera personal.

-He ganado. —Su tono de desprecio se podía notar claramente en su voz, aunque nunca antes había tenido que resaltar su obvia victoria, no era de las personas que hacían eso. Entonces algo surgió desde lo más profundo de Lotte que le brindo algo de fuego a su espíritu, no fue solamente la impotencia de saber que no iba a poder hacer nada para revertir la situación, fue porque no le gustaba que tuviera razón.

Así que cantó. Cantó con la voz más dulce y melodiosa que el psicópata había escuchado en toda su vida, al asesino le pareció un intento auto confort más que nada. Así que para librarla de su miseria, jaló el gatillo.

El arma que llevaba en su mano había cobrado cientos o quizás miles de vidas, usan balas distintas, en cada contrato que obtuvo en toda su carrera. Quien sabe quien más pudo haberla tenido en sus manos además de él, o con que propósito fue creada.

Ni una bala salio del arma, no importaba cuantas veces el sicario apretara el gatillo, nada salia. Por el contrario, Lotte se había tranquilizado un poco al ver como es que el asesino ahora observaba su arma que centelleaba una luz rojiza.

No era ella quien debía tener miedo ahora.

Ese monstruo estaba a punto de enfrentar sus peores pesadillas. Iba a enfrentar cada ultimo segundo de todas las personas a las que mató en su vida, a cada familia destrozada, a cada legado destruido. Y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera lo sabía.

Lotte acababa de invocar al espíritu de un arma asesina.

 **¡HE FORJADO MI CAMINO!**


	11. El Final es para siempre

**Te tengo debajo de mi piel.**

-¡NO! ¡NO! —Amanda intentaba zafarse del agarre de Sucy y Diana, con lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, quienes evitaban que avanzara hacia el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo de Constanze. Deseaba acercarse a ella, quería verla, era su culpa que ella estuviera muerta. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo para terminar de estrangular a ese maldito desgraciado, ella no estaría de esta forma. Se merecía terminar de una forma mejor— ¡Suéltenme de una condenada vez! ¡Tengo que ir a verla!

El caos ya no cundía en el patio, el auto aun seguía incendiándose pero el humo ya no inundaba todo el lugar, algunos alumnos se acercaban hacia otros que aun estaban en el piso retorciéndose, Chariot se había sentado en el suelo mientras Akko revisaba la herida que tenía en la cabeza asegurándose de que no fuera algo grave, pues seguía sangrando.

-¡Cálmate, Amanda! ¡Escúchame! —Diana hacía lo posible por retener a la americana junto a Sucy— ¡No es momento para desesperarse! ¡Tenemos que asegurarnos de salir de aquí primero! ¡No sabemos donde quedo ese asesino! —Conocía la perdida que acababa de sufrir, pero no era lugar para llorar, tenía que controlarse como sea.

-¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a matar a ese maldito! ¡Voy a matarlo! —Su odio se incrementaba a la vez en que sus gritos lo hacían, la rabia consumía cada centímetro de su ser, esto no era suficiente para escapar de las manos del par que la retenía.

Por otro lado, Akko solo se preocupaba en revisar la actual herida de su maestra, esperando a que no fuera tan grave. Claro que se alegraba de volver a verla, ella había pensado que no había logrado salir con vida del hotel. No debió perder la esperanza.

-No es necesario que sigas revisando. —Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa reconfortante en su rostro, un hilillo de sangre que salia de su frente de vez en cuando— Solo es un corte, Akko. He estado en peores situaciones.

La chica se detuvo y observó directamente a los ojos a Chariot por unos instantes antes de abalanzarse contra ella y abrazarla fuertemente sin previo aviso. Fue breve.

-Creí que...—Dijo cuando se separó de ella, su maestra la detuvo.

-No pienses en eso ahora. No debes preocuparte por eso.—Ambas dirigieron su mirada hacia una Amanda que ya se había rendido en escapar y estaba de rodillas cabizbaja en el suelo— Ve con ella, por favor.

Akko no quería separarse de Chariot, aunque sabía que Amanda la necesitaba justo en ese momento más que nunca. Acababa de perder a sus dos mejores amigas, y Akko también, no podía dejarla sola. Se acercó a la estadounidense, agachándose un poco a su lado y abrazándola, Sucy y Diana ya se habían alejado de ella. No iba a llorar, por más ganas que tuviese, no iba a darle otro motivo a Amanda para estar triste.

No dijo nada, sabía que poco podían hacer sus palabras para consolar a Amanda, conocía su dolor. Constanze y Jazminka también habían sido sus amigas. Amanda no paraba de sollozar y expulsar lagrimas de sus ojos, viendo el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga en la distancia, sabía que acercarse le haría peor, pero aun así quería hacerlo; necesitaba verla no importa en que estado se encontrase.

Sucy y Diana no quisieron demostrar lo afligidas que estaban por perder a otra de sus compañeras, sabían que derramar más lagrimas en ese momento empeoraría aun más las cosas. Y no era el lugar para sentirse triste.

Aun seguían en peligro.

-¿Viste a donde se fue? —Preguntó Diana, observando a sus alrededores en caso de que la amenaza se volviese a presentar. Recordaba que lo había visto algo aturdido cuando Amanda intentó asfixiarlo, quizás habría caído inconsciente en algún sitio.

-No, y dudo mucho que este cerca, nadie parece percatarse de su presencia en caso de que se haya desmayado.—Respondió Sucy, sacando un par de frascos por debajo de su manga izquierda, su ultimo recurso.

-Guarda eso. No es necesario, no aun.—Justo en el momento en que Diana entonaba estas palabras, pudo notar como es que por las espaldas de Sucy se acercaba alguien familiar, alguien que se veía muy desanimado y deprimido— ¿Andrew?—Podía notar en su expresión que algo grave le había pasado.

Sucy se hizo a un lado y dejo a ambos conversar, parecía ser muy serio como para que ella estuviera de espectador.

-¿Que sucede Andrew?—El muchacho tenía la mirada perdida, no parecía estar prestando atención a una preocupada Diana por más cerca que estuviera de ella.

-¿Lo encontraron? —Su tono de voz estaba mucho más apagado que antes.

-No. No puede estar lejos, estaba muy débil.—Sabía que algo andaba mal con el joven, este apenas reaccionó ante el comentario de la rubia.

-Eso no lo detuvo.—Dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de la pequeña bruja en la lejanía, era extraño, pareciese que estaban acostumbrados a ver cadáveres de sus amigos— Vamos a encontrarlo, esta vez lo detendremos.

Justo en ese instante, un fuerte golpe se escuchó, una puerta abriéndose bruscamente. Las brujas y Andrew voltearon inmediatamente en dirección de donde provenía el sonido, dándose con una sorpresa. Una chica pelinaranja huía desesperadamente de algo, acababa de salir de uno de los cuartos de Appleton.

Lotte no tenía sus anteojos puestos, Akko corrió en su dirección, logrando sostenerla justo en el momento en que ella se desplomó, evitando que sufriera un impacto doloroso. La muchacha se quedó arrodillada en el suelo, acurrucada en los brazos de su amiga, temblando y sollozando en silencio.

-¿¡Lotte!? ¿¡Que sucedió?—Podía ver por la expresión en su rostro que acababa de presenciar algo horrible, no quería imaginarse ni lo que era.

-Él... Él... —Tartamudeaba e intentaba recuperar el aire. Le costaba mucho decir esto, no era solo haber pasado una de las situaciones más difíciles de su vida, una experiencia cercana a la muerte así no se olvidaría tan fácilmente, creía que sus acciones la perseguirían durante el resto de su vida. Pues pensaba que había cometido un asesinato.

-¡NO! ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡DETENTE! ¡NO! —Podían escuchar claramente como es que gritos de espanto y sufrimiento venían desde el cuarto de donde había salido Lotte. Reconocían esa voz, era la del asesino que las había perseguido durante todo el día y las mataba; por primera vez podían oír sus suplicas. También escuchaban el sonido combinado de un rugido similar al de un león o un oso, y varios golpes fuertes, como mordiscos incrustándose en madera y rompiéndola con facilidad.

Lotte temblaba aun más tras cada grito que el matón daba.

-Lotte... —Akko clavó su mirada en ella, sospechaba de lo que había sucedido, necesitaba oírlo de la propia boca de su amiga.

-Lo mate, Akko. Invoque el alma de su arma... —Un arma que había acabado con la vida de demasiadas personas, un arma cargada de odio, resentimiento, furia, miedo, tristeza, y un gran hambre de muerte. Sea cual fuera la forma que había tomado, estaba torturando al asesino.

Chariot se puso de pie e intento acercarse al lugar donde se escuchaban los gritos, no avanzó mucho, los gritos de dolor la desanimaban a continuar. Era peligroso ingresar al mismo cuarto, el monstruo que estaba destrozando al otro podría ser mucho peor que el asesino. Pero no dejaba de ser humano.

Aunque sabía que probablemente se arrepentiría después, tomó aire, y se dispuso a ingresar a la misma habitación en la que se estaba cometiendo la tortura.

-¡Maestra! ¡No! —Gritó Akko desde la distancia, se veía asustada, no quería que ingresara al mismo lugar en el que se encontraba el hombre responsable de su separación.

-¡¿Vas a ir por ese maldito!?—Amanda se acercaba hacia la maestra, esta furiosa y tenía los ojos vidriosos. No podía soportar la idea de que ese sujeto siguiera respirando, que el hombre que había asesinado sin piedad a sus dos amigas continuara con vida. Esa bestia con la cual se encontraba lo iba a matar, y se encargaría de hacerlo sufrir el tiempo necesario por todo lo que había hecho, estaba segura de ello— ¡Se merece todo lo que esta pasando! ¡Morirá por todo lo que nos ha hecho pasar! ¡No merece que lo salvemos! ¡Merece morir!

Diana se interpuso en su camino, sabiendo que esto escalaba innecesariamente a niveles violentos, no deberían pelear en un momento como este.

-Cálmate, Amanda. No es necesario que te pongas violenta, esta vez tenemos que pensar bien nuestro próximo movimiento, no podemos cometer otro error.

-No puedo dejarlo ahí, no es lo correcto.—Comentó Chariot, haciendo el ademán de continuar con su objetivo original.

-¿No lo es? —Quien hablaba ahora era Diana, detuvo a la maestra pelirroja al decir esto, no era necesario gritar para interferir, solo necesitaba recurrir a las palabras correctas— No hay razón, motivo, o circunstancia ética para ir en ayuda de ese sujeto.

Aunque no lo expresaba, Chariot sentía que cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de Diana eran de desprecio y odio.

-Ese hombre nos destrozó, no merece que lo salvemos, esto es en defensa propia, no tenemos razones para salvarlo. No es nuestra responsabilidad de que se encuentre en esta situación ahora. —Había cambiado, la Diana que conocía no diría esas palabras, no sucumbiría ante el odio y la tristeza que aún se encontraban en su corazón. Podría comprenderlo en parte, Amanda y Diana habían perdido a amigas muy cercanas, quizás Akko se comportaría de la misma manera si hubiera perdido a Sucy o Lotte, o a la misma Chariot.

No sabía que responder, no podía simplemente decir que era lo correcto, porque no lo era. No podían salvarlo, volvería a por ellas, no podían arriesgarse a eso. No iba a parar hasta terminar con todas. ¿Cuanto valía la vida de un asesino?

No se atrevía a avanzar más, Diana la estaba convenciendo con sus palabras.

-Todo lo que quedara de él sera solo el recuerdo de las malas acciones que cometió, nadie llorara su muerte, nadie lo extrañara. No habrá nadie afectado por su desaparición.—Aunque seguía reteniendo a Amanda, quien ya había dejado de intentar zafarse de su agarre, demostraba que ahora ella necesitaba ser retenida, pues la voz que soltaba estaba cargada de ira— Si lo dejáramos vivir, no se arrepentirá de nada de lo que hizo, las palabras no le afectaran, nada de lo que hagamos podrá hacerle tanto daño como ahora, todos merecemos olvidar a ese maldito.

Pero Chariot no iba a dejarse caer en esa condenada tentación, no iba a dejar que la maldad de ese monstruo la consumiera, iba a mantenerse firme, no importaba quien estuviese en su contra.

-No voy a dejarlo morir, no es algo humano, nadie tiene derecho de quitarle la vida a nadie. Aun puedo salvarlo.—No sabía si estaba siendo hipócrita al salvar al hombre que la secuestro y torturó, o era la maldita humanidad que tenía en su corazón. Siempre había querido alegrar el corazón de las personas, había cometido un error en el pasado que le costó muy caro, y ahora tenía la opción de volverlo a hacer, solo que esta vez beneficiaría a miles de personas— No somos como él.

-¡MATÓ A NUESTRAS AMIGAS! —Gritó, Diana gritó con lagrimas en los ojos y dejando que el odio tomase control completo de su cuerpo, aun seguía sin avanzar contra ella. Incluso Amanda se había sorprendido como todas las presentes, aun cuando la apoyaba— ¡NO MERECE NUESTRA PIEDAD! ¡NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE SIGA MATANDO A LAS DEMÁS PERSONAS! ¡NO PUEDE ATREVERSE A COMPARARNOS CON ÉL! ¡NUNCA SEREMOS COMO ÉL!

Se hartó, Akko aun sostenía a Lotte entre sus brazos, ella no dejaba de sollozar por la pelea que se estaba produciendo, debía interferir, pues también estaba a favor de salvarle la vida a ese malnacido. Pero para su sorpresa, cuando abrió la boca, las palabras pronunciadas sonaron muy diferentes.

-Es justamente eso lo que nos diferencia de él.—Era Sucy. Al igual que Diana, se veía extremadamente furiosa, solo que ella no gritaba y se acercaba a ella, con la cara más aterradora que tenía— Nosotros lloramos a nuestros seres queridos, nosotros comprendemos el valor de la vida, nosotros tenemos miedo de morir. Cada cosa que hemos hecho desde que ese maldito fue tras nosotras ha sido huir porque no queríamos salir lastimadas, teníamos miedo de no volver a ver a nuestros familiares. Porque es lo que nos diferencia de él.

Hablaba con tal autoridad, tal ira contenida, tal desprecio, que Diana no se atrevió a responder, incluso retrocedió un par de pasos mientras se acercaba.

-Nosotras apreciamos la vida.

No fue necesario pelear más, la discusión se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon el fuerte ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose y a un cuerpo salir por la ventana del cuarto. No se movía.

 **Te tengo muy dentro en mi corazón.**

Era muy frío sentir el césped, y quizás no solo era eso. Ya no sabía que sentir. Le dolía todo el maldito cuerpo, juraba que cada hueso dentro de él estaba roto. Nunca antes había experimentado un miedo tan fuerte ni un dolor tan profundo, ninguna tortura como la que sufrió hace unos segundos merecía ser soportada por alguien. Su corazón seguía latiendo, y le dolía.

También podía sentir pequeños fluidos vitales deslizándose por su rostro, producto de los cortes que probablemente se había hecho al ser expulsado por la ventana de una manera tan violenta. Ya ni siquiera recordaba porque sufría todo este castigo, ¿acaso le debía a alguien un dolor de esta magnitud?

Necesitaba recordar, pero estaba demasiado agotado como para hacerlo. No tenía fuerzas ni para respirar, no tenía fuerzas para moverse. Ya no quería hacer nada, solo quería quedarse recostado unos cuantos días más.

Pero algo le decía que tenía que abrir al menos un parpado, mirar lo que estaba a su alrededor, aunque sea solo un segundo, solo un pequeño instante antes de que su cerebro cayese inconsciente. Lo hizo.

Tan solo bastó con abrir su ojo derecho para observar a una pelirroja que se acercaba con cuidado hacia él, estaba como a unos diez pasos. La reconoció al instante, sabía exactamente quien era y de donde la conocía. Entonces supo porque estaba ahí, porque sufría tanto, y porque se sentía como si ya no controlara su cuerpo.

¿Estaba muerto? Lo que hacía ya no lo hacía por voluntad propia.

Apoyándose con sus manos en el suelo, a duras penas intentó ponerse de pie. Las brujas se asustaban por cada movimiento que hacía y se ponían en posición defensiva, odiaban que siguiese con vida, y él lo sabía. No podía levantarse, era un miserable. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, no tenía motivación, no tenía razones. No tenía armas para matarlas, no tenía energías, no tenía nada.

Y aun así, seguía intentando con todo lo que le quedaba en su cruento y frío corazón levantarse. Una de sus manos no respondió correctamente y lo dejó caer, estrelló su cara suavemente contra el suelo, y dejo de moverse. Nada le respondía, quizás ya había muerto.

Aun seguía escuchando los latidos de su corazón, y aun podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos, y podía percibir su interior roto. También tiritaba por el frío de la noche, soltaba resoplidos de cansancio, no se podía levantar. Juraba que intentaba hacerlo, que algo en su interior le respondiera.

Buscaba alguna manera de levantarse, algo que lo sacase de la celda en la que se encontraba ahora, su propio cuerpo. No sabría decir si estaba vivo o muerto. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no estaba despierto, no tenía motivos para seguir.

Ya no podía avanzar, sus heridas expresaban que estaba fatal como para hacerlo. No tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de vivir. Era un cadáver más. Y aunque su corazón latiese, no sentía nada en su pecho. No era débil, no era fuerte.

No sabía si había algo más, no sabía si todo le daba igual ahora, no sabía si tenía algo que hacer en ese mundo, no sabía si valía algo lo que hacía si llegaba al mismo fin una y otra vez.

Estaba lleno de soledad.

Volvió a apoyarse con sus manos, esta vez, sin temblar. Su expresión no reflejaba odio ni desprecio, ya no. Podía ver su camisa, estaba destrozada y con manchas rojas encima, no podía ver su rostro, pero sentía que sus labios estaban llenos de sangre gracias a su sabor metálico. Su mirada estaba perdida, posándose en cada una de las brujas restantes.

Podía escuchar en la lejanía el sonido de unas sirenas acercándose, ya no tenía a donde huir, todo se había terminado. Jadeando, y con lentitud, dirigió de forma débil su mano derecha a su bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, lo mismo hizo con la mano izquierda en el bolsillo contrario, sacando un cigarrillo y un encendedor de estos. Las brujas no parecían estar asustadas de él, a excepción de Lotte, estaba tan demacrado y temblaba tanto que no se veía como una amenaza potencial, aunque lo veían con seriedad.

El matón encendió el cigarrillo con sus manos temblorosas y dejó caer el encendedor en el pasto sin cuidado, ni siquiera lo guardo en su boca, simplemente lo colocó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, como si lo estuviese guardando para más tarde.

Acto seguido, se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, con la mirada perdida aun, escucho como es que varias fuerzas policiales se desplegaban y se dirigían contra él. Había fallado. Y en un ultimo acto de ira desenfrenada, extendió los brazos, levantó la cabeza, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas justo antes de que un montón de autoridades de la ley se le abalanzaran encima.

 **Tan dentro de mi corazón que creo realmente que eres parte de mí.**

Se acabó, finalmente se terminó, aunque solo fue por dos días, para ellas parecía que había durado toda la vida. La policía había llegado finalmente al lugar de los hechos, lamentablemente no llegaron a tiempo para salvar a algunos de los estudiantes, entre las victimas se encontraba otra de las brujas.

Lograron traer una ambulancia para atender a los heridos, y algunas más para recoger los cuerpos, era increíble que todo esto lo hubiera realizado un solo hombre. También fue llamado un camión de bomberos para ayudar a recoger los restos del auto que se estrelló y explotó gracias a unos explosivos acoplados que fueron robados de una armería.

Las brujas eran atendidas en una ambulancia, les prometieron que una patrulla las llevaría a la ciudad después de que se aseguraran de que no sufrieran heridas graves. Chariot parecía ser la única que estaba de ánimos como para declarar algo a uno de los policiales acerca de los hechos sucedidos en el día, hace unos segundos fue atendida por esa herida que tenía en la cabeza, las apariencias engañaban.

La mujer pelirroja no paraba de observar a Akko y sus compañeras, todas afligidas, sabía que no podrían volver a ser las mismas de antes aunque lo desease. Declaró al oficial junto a ella acerca de todo lo que ese monstruo la había hecho pasar, le dolía recordar. Y todo era aun más doloroso sabiendo que ese maldito estaba en otra ambulancia cercana siendo atendido por sus heridas, aunque ahora tenía esposas colocadas por precaución.

No puso resistencia, y no dejaba de mirar hacia la nada, como si hubiera perdido toda esperanza. Era lo minimo que se merecía. Según lo que dijo Lotte, el hombre había sido torturado por una bestia incapaz de describir, pero cuando investigaron el lugar donde se había cometido el presunto ataque, no encontraron nada más que el sitio destrozado, y varias manchas de sangre por todas partes.

-¿Que les pasara a ellas?—Preguntó Chariot, sobándose ambos brazos para resguardarse del frío, todas los abrigos que tenían se los dieron a los estudiantes afectados, y mirando en dirección hacia sus queridas alumnas.

-Las enviaremos a casa.—Miró en la misma dirección que Chariot— Esas pobres niñas no merecían pasar por todo esto, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer ahora.—Volteó en la dirección en que el asesino estaba siendo atendido, observándolo con ira— Ese desgraciado pagara por todo lo que ha hecho, no dejaremos que escape, nos aseguraremos de que sufra.

A Chariot le gustaría creer que cada palabra que salia de su boca fueran ciertas.

Por otro lado, las brujas no se sentían para nada relajadas. Mientras que a Lotte le revisaban ambos ojos con una linterna, asegurándose de que estuviese del todo bien, el resto parecía estar algo ansioso. Diana se mantenía de pie, con los brazos cruzados, observando a Appleton y todo el destrozo que se había cometido en su interior, Sucy había clavado su mirada en el matón miserable, ahora esposado con ambas manos adelante y custodiado por dos policias mientras era atendido por la ambulancia, Amanda no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez para sí misma que todo había terminado, como si buscara algún tipo de consuelo que valiera la pena por haber perdido a sus amigas, y Akko no podía despegar la vista de su querida maestra.

Esto no se sentía como una victoria.

-¿Que sucede, Sucy? —Diana se acercó a la mencionada, aunque podía adivinar sus pensamientos y el motivo por el cual no dejaba de vigilar al sicario.

-Necesito hablar con ese sujeto. Lo conozco de algún lado y necesito saber porque. —No podía evitar pensar que todo esto era su culpa.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, no debes dejarte llevar. —Sabía que lo que decía era irónico, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

-Lo sé. —Justamente ese era su problema, no quería esperar más, aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Por otro lado, el monstruo sin corazón no se veía en condiciones para responder preguntas.

-¿Amanda? —Akko se percató de que la estadounidense no había abierto la boca a alguna de sus compañeras o a las autoridades desde que ese maldito fue capturado, se veía algo inquieta y asustada— ¿Te encuentras bien?

La muchacha tardó en contestar, no procesaba lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

-Akko. —Ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada al contestar— Estaré bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. —Ya no se veía tan furiosa como antes, es más, era como si jamás se hubiera enojado. Su rostro era muy distinto al de antes.

-Sé que probablemente estés pasando por un momento difícil. —Ella había conocido a Constanze y Jazminka, si ella había sido su amiga y sufría por su perdida, no se imaginaba por lo que estaba pasando Amanda— Estaremos aquí para apoyarte, no importa lo que suceda. —¿Acaso podría decir otra cosa para consolarla?

Por algún motivo, comenzó a temblar.

-Eran mis amigas Akko. Las conocía bien, y ese maldito simplemente... —Recordó como es que vio con sus propios ojos como es que a Jazminka se le desvanecía la vida en un instante. La vida era frágil, podría haber estado en su lugar y ellas estarían sufriendo en ese preciso momento. No entendía porque debería sentirse agradecida de seguir con vida— Podrían haber sido grandes, merecían haber crecido más, no deberían haber... —No soltaba lagrimas, por más que quería, no soltaba ni una lagrima. Estaba cansada de estar triste— ¿Que le voy a decir a sus padres?

Akko no pudo responder, no tenía la capacidad para hacerlo.

-No es justo sentirme bien por seguir viva, no es justo. —Dejó de temblar. Akko comprendió que lo mejor era dejarla sola, no podía obligarla a que siguiera de esa forma. Debía luchar contra ella misma por su cuenta, superarlo. No había magia existente que pudiera ayudarla con eso.

Se separó de ella y fue hacia Lotte, ya había sido atendida por los paramedicos y se encontraba buscando entre los otros alumnos heridos a otra persona, angustiada. Su amiga japonesa se acercó a ella para preguntarle como se encontraba.

-Lotte... —Tocó su hombro y ella se exaltó, cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, se tranquilizó— ¿Estas buscando a alguien?

-Sí, a Frank, no lo he visto desde el incidente. Debe estar entre los heridos, no lo encuentro. —Su preocupación no solamente era encontrarlo. Akko quiso decirle que iba a ayudar, mas vio a alguien que se aproximaba hacia ellas. Andrew se veía demasiado cansado como para continuar de pie o hablar, simplemente le hizo una seña a Akko para que esta se alejara, necesitaba hablar a solas con Lotte.

Ella entendió de inmediato, y sin decirle nada a su amiga, se retiró. Sospechaba acerca de lo que iba a decir.

Andrew se robó la atención de Lotte, quien pudo adivinar por la pinta que llevaba que lo que traía no eran buenas noticias. Tragó saliva antes de escuchar las palabras del varón.

-Frank no... —No pudo terminar las palabras, simplemente agachó la cabeza.

Aunque Lotte sabía que debería esperar lo peor, la noticia seguía siendo impactante. Todos sus huesos pesaron como el metal, y aunque no cayó al suelo, debería haberlo hecho. No podía creer que jamás volvería haber al rubio de nuevo.

Nunca podrían charlar, nunca podrían volver a cruzar miradas, nunca podría cumplir su promesa. Cada cosa que pasara desde aquel día Frank no podría verlo o sentirlo, no podría estar ahí. Se había ido para siempre y nada podrían hacer para recuperarlo, ¿De que serviría la magia en estos casos?

Al igual que Andrew, ella agachó la cabeza y se colocó la mano en su boca, intentando contener el llanto pero no las lagrimas. Apretaba fuertemente sus dientes para no gritar, aunque no podía hacer lo mismo con los ojos. No era la unica que lloraba esta perdida tan fuerte.

Andrew realizaba la misma acción, sin decir una palabra, pues no todos los días se perdía a un gran amigo.

Había una persona en especifico que admiraba todo el panorama, alguien que sabía que todo esto era su maldita culpa, y solamente él sabía la verdad. Blackwell acababa de llamar a su chofer para que viniera inmediatamente con su limosina para recogerlo a él y a su hijo Luis, ya no era necesario para él declarar algo más a la policia, pues había disfrazado algo de la verdad.

No era necesario que todos se enteraran del verdadero responsable de la desgracia, no aun. Y si el sicario se atrevía a hablar, simplemente contrataría un ejercito de abogados para que lo defendiesen ante el tribunal.

Iba a escapar sin castigo alguno.

 **Trate tanto de no rendirme.**

Sus heridas no dolían, nada de lo que hacían le dolía ya. Mientras que era curado por algunos paramedicos de serias cortaduras, algunos oficiales se acercaban a insultarle y a recriminarle sus actos cometidos, él no reaccionaba ante ni una de las ofensas. No tenía sentido hacerlo, ya todo había terminado, enojarse más de lo que ya estaba no solucionaría nada.

Estaba loco, ahora lo sabía, toda esta aventura de pacotilla hizo que su mente se desconectara y solamente su ira tomara el control, era el odio encarnado en persona. Ya no podía hacer nada para solucionar esto, su deseo por matar a las brujas se había apoderado de cada centímetro de su ser. Ya no estaba consciente de lo que si hacía era bueno o malo, ya no le importaba. Antes le daba igual si era lo correcto o no, pero ahora simplemente no sabia diferenciar entre los dos lados de la humanidad.

No tenía voces en su cabeza, y los insultos que recibía no se quedaban en su memoria, nada de lo que le pasaba parecía tener efecto alguno en él. No quería continuar vivo en un mundo donde esas desgraciadas que tanto daño le habían hecho siguieran existiendo, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Al parecer todas sus heridas ya habían sido tratadas como se debía, pues un oficial de policía se le acercó y lo levantó de mala manera, obligandolo a avanzar hacia una de las patrullas para enviarlo de una buena vez tras las rejas. El sicario no avanzaba, dejaba que el peso de su cuerpo le dificultara poner un paso delante del otro.

-¡No tengo tiempo para juegos! ¡Entra ahí de una vez! —Lo seguía empujando, pero el matón se negaba a avanzar, se resistía, no era apropósito— ¡Te digo que avances!

Le dio un fuerte golpe con su mano derecha en forma de puño en todo el rostro, fue tan fuerte que el hombre se tambaleó contra la parte trasera lateral de la patrulla, se desoriento un poco tras el impacto. El oficial de policía lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a seguir avanzando hacia la puerta trasera de la patrulla, ahora sí oponía resistencia por su propia voluntad.

-¿¡Que sucede contigo!? ¡Rindete ya! —Abrió la puerta e intentó obligarlo a entrar. El asesino no dejaba que lo moviera ni un centímetro más.

-Todos los que están aquí morirán por mis manos. —El asesino se había plantado frente al policía. Podía ver en la expresión de sus ojos que el odio había vuelto, ahora incrementado aun más, podía ver pequeñas venas en su frente marcadas. El oficial no se dejó intimidar y continuó con su labor de empujarlo hacia el auto— Empezando contigo.

Por tantos años había estudiado el cuerpo humano en búsqueda de facilitar su trabajo, y le había servido bastante. Conocía pequeños detalles que poca gente sabía. Por ejemplo, sabía bien que el cráneo humano era uno de los peores lugares para disparar, pues era capaz de resistir el impacto de una bala. También sabía que el ser humano podía vivir sin la mitad de su cerebro, pues solamente un seso era suficiente para que se encargara de todas las funciones del cuerpo. Y también sabia que tan resistente eran los dientes y la mandíbula, capaces de triturar casi cualquier cosa, inclusive carne cruda, carne humana cruda.

El pobre oficial de policía no se imagino que sería atacado de una manera tan sádica y su vida se desvanecería sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. El ataque fue eficaz y rápido, solo pudo llevar ambas manos al cuello para evitar que siguiera escapando el liquido vital.

Por unos pocos segundos, pudo ver la tétrica imagen de un hombre esposado de las muñecas con la boca y dientes llenos de un liquido rojizo deslizándose por su mentón. Era casi como una bestia encarnada de la pesadilla de algún ser humano.

El cuerpo cayó al suelo sin moverse, e inmediatamente el resto de la fuerza policial se movilizó apuntando con sus armas al asesino a sueldo. Los oficiales sabían que era peligroso dejar a las brujas en medio del fuego cruzado, así que uno de ellos se encargó de poner a todas las alumnas dentro de una patrulla para escapar del lugar.

El matón estaba acorralado, no había distracción que lo pudiese salvar. Cuando estas entre la espada y la pared, sin poder huir, entonces llegó el momento de usar el Plan B.

Durante el golpe que había recibido por el oficial de policía, se estrelló con toda la intención en el lateral del maletero de la patrulla, justo en el lugar donde se hallaba la tapa del combustible. Logró colocar el cigarrillo aun encendido que tenía dentro, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la química hiciera su trabajo.

Llegó el momento de usar la pared.

 **Me dije a mí mismo que esto no es justo, nunca ira bien.**

Pudieron oír perfectamente la explosión del auto, casi les revienta los tímpanos, se agacharon pare evitar que los vidrios rotos les hicieran cortes graves al salirse de su sitio.

-¡Cálmense! ¡Cálmense! ¡Saldremos de aquí! —Gritaba el oficial de policia que intentaba encender el auto.

Akko levantó la vista para asegurarse de que sus amigas estuviesen bien, todas habían tenido la misma idea. Sucy, Lotte, Akko y Amanda estaban en los asientos traseros, estaban mucho más seguras que quienes estaban en lo asientos delanteros: Diana y el oficial que conducía. La bruja favorita de Chariot pudo ver como es que el oficial encendía el auto rápidamente para escapar del lugar lo más veloz que pudiera.

Podía oír severos disparos en el exterior del auto, clara señal de que se estaba librando un cruento enfrentamiento. Akko sabía bien que ese asesino había encontrado otra forma de salirse con la suya, siempre lo hacía.

Lo único que nunca imaginó era que lograría hacerlo rodeado de un montón de policías armados y con ambas manos esposadas. No podía existir un ser humano capaz de lograr algo como eso. O al menos, no existía alguien que pudiera salir ileso de algo de esa magnitud.

Justo en el instante en que el auto retrocedió un poco, pudieron escuchar un fuerte crujido, como si acabaran de quebrar un vidrio con fuerza. El oficial se había espantado al oír ese sonido, intentó salir del auto, más algo lo detuvo en seco. Un fuerte sonido de un cañón disparado casi le revienta los tímpanos a las muchachas, quienes se cubrieron los oídos nuevamente a excepción de una.

El pequeño salpicon rojizo en su rostro paralizó a Diana por completo, y la tétrica imagen del oficial con una herida de bala en la nuca no se podría borrar jamás de la mente. De manera brusca, el cuerpo fue retirado del automóvil, y remplazado por la imagen de un matón demacrado y extremadamente furioso con un arma en su mano derecha y una esposa en su muñeca, mientras que su otra mano estaba libre pero destrozada por completo, como si se la acabara de romper.

Arrancó sin pensarlo dos veces, llevándose el auto con las brujas en su interior, y conduciendo solo con una mano y sosteniendo una pistola a su vez. Lo había logrado.

 **Pero porque debería resistirme si sé muy bien...**

El resto de las fuerzas policiales dispararon en vano al vehículo que se alejaba, inmediatamente algunas patrullas fueron tras ellos, con la esperanza de capturar al fugitivo con las rehenes. No podían creer que un descuido los había condenado de nuevo.

El humo causado por la explosión fue suficiente distracción para camuflar al matón, quien logró robar el arma al cadáver del oficial y una patrulla, no podían dejar que escapase de nuevo, no había otra oportunidad para atraparlo. Tenían que actuar de una vez.

Chariot lo presenció todo, incluso el rapto de sus queridas alumnas, no podía permitirse ser separada de ellas otra vez por el mismo hombre. Iba a ir por ellas, no le importaba como. Exigió que la dejaran subir a alguna de las patrullas para perseguir al asesino, pero los oficiales lograron retenerla y evitar que subiera a uno. Le dijeron que todo estaría bien, que podrían atraparlo esta vez, no tendría escapatoria. Ella sabía bien que era mentira.

No le importó que ningún oficial estuviera dispuesto a ayudarla, ella encontraría la forma de ir por Akko y las demás, debería haber alguna manera. Entonces observó como es que un cobarde hombre detenía una gran limusina negra. Supo bien que lo que estaba a punto de cometer estaba penado por la ley.

 **Sacrificaría cualquier cosa por tenerte cerca de mí.**

Andrew no la detuvo, aun cuando vio como es que de manera violenta expulsaba al conductor de la limusina de su asiento y se colocaba en su lugar, robándose el auto. Le hubiera gustado poder acompañarla, pero pensándolo mejor, él solo hubiera estorbado. Lo único que quedaba ahora era rezar.

Quería tener esperanza de que no les sucedería nada, a ni una de ellas, que sobrevivirían, ya lo habían hecho antes. Podían sobrevivir. Si lograron detener un misil para evitar la guerra entre dos naciones, podían detener a un simple entrometido.

Podían hacerlo, quería creerlo. Quería creer de verdad en ellas. Si de verdad creyera en ellas, entonces no sentiría que esta era la ultima vez que las vería.

-¡Deténganla! ¡Deténganla de inmediato! —Gritó el enfurecido Director Blackwell, quien solamente podía reclamar a las autoridades para que capturaran a la bruja que se había robado su carlismo transporte.

Los oficiales trataron de tranquilizarlo diciendo que recuperarían el transporte en perfecto estado.

 **Inspirado por esa voz que viene por las noches y repite en mi oído.**

-¡VOY A MATARLAS! ¡VOY A MATARLAS! ¡VOY A MATARLAS! —Gritaba, gastando todo el aliento que le quedaba, la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo era suficiente incentivo para que siguiera conduciendo de una manera tan peligrosa entre los arboles, esquivando cualquier obstáculo que se le presentara con brusquedad, incluso si eso significaba atropellar algunos animales. El bosque cercano a Appleton era lo suficientemente grande como para perderse en su interior, en cualquier momento perdería de vista a los condenados policías, estaba seguro de ello.

Ni una de las brujas parecía oponer resistencia, Diana seguía petrificada con la salpicadura de sangre en todo su rostro, Lotte agachaba la cabeza suplicando en silencio de que nada malo le pasase a ella o a sus amigos, y Akko, Sucy y Amanda trataban de controlarse buscando alguna manera de escapar de este secuestro.

No podían pensar en nada a excepción de una de ellas, una que tenía un ultimo recurso para usar.

-¡ME HAN HECHO TODO EL DÍA UN MALDITO INFIERNO! ¡PERO ESO SE ACABA AHORA! ¿¡ME OYERON!? ¡LAS MATARE A TODAS! —Cada palabra que salía de su boca era pronunciada con desprecio e ira, odio puro y maldad. La locura que se había apoderado de él se estaba manifestando por completo, si de todas formas iba a morir tras las rejas entonces valía la pena disfrutar cada segundo matar a esas condenadas jóvenes brujas.

-Escúchenme, tú también Lotte. —Sucy bajaba la voz, esperando a que el sicario no escuchara su conversación. Las demás parecían poder escucharla con atención, exceptuando a Lotte y Diana quienes seguían de la misma forma.

-¡CADA MALDITO SEGUNDO EN QUE SIGUEN VIVAS ES UNA CONDENADA TORTURA! ¡VOY A DEMOSTRARLES LO QUE SE SIENTE QUE TE QUITEN TODO POR LO QUE HAN TRABAJADO ALGUNA VEZ! —Apretaba sus dientes, incluso juraba que ya había roto algunos de tanto presionar la mandíbula.

-Tengo una pócima especial, una pócima que intercambia las personalidades y recuerdos de dos personas. Solo una de ellas saldrá afectada, la otra tiene que tener una voluntad de hierro para soportar todo el proceso. —Sucy sacó por debajo de su manga la mencionada pócima— Existen dos muestras, las dos personas que intercambien personalidades solo tienen que olfatear o beber algo del contenido de estos frascos.

Akko notó algo extraño, al igual que Amanda.

-Sucy, aquí solo hay un frasco... —Dijo la japonesa.

La expresión de sorpresa de Sucy, y dirigir una mirada de preocupación a la bruja del asiento delantero fue suficiente para entender que es lo que sucedía. Akko supo que estaba de ocurrir una tragedia.

¿Esto era todo? Su madre le había dicho que lograría ser alguien grande, que lograría cambiar el mundo de la magia, que ella era el futuro. Durante toda su vida se centró en mejorar todo lo que podía, quería enorgullecer a su linaje, ser una descendiente ejemplar de los Cavendish. ¿Que mejor manera de demostrar que era digna que salvar probablemente al planeta entero de una gran guerra?

Sí, cumplió en parte. Todas la recordarían como una de las brujas que logró detener el misil que casi condena a una nación. ¿Que seguía? ¿Morir por un asesino? No entendía, este no podía ser su destino, se negaba a permitir que ese monstruo se saliese con la suya. No sufría un castigo por sus actos cometidos, simplemente seguía avanzando sin culpa, nadie lo iba a condenar por sus actos.

No iba a permitirlo, no iba a permitir que siguiera haciendo daño a la gente. No iba a dejar que se derramara una gota de sangre más, su ira sería su arma, su valor para detener a ese monstruo condenado. Nadie más debía morir, no era justo que siguiera matando gente sin piedad. Y sobretodo porque ese desgraciado había asesinado a sangre fría a Hannah y Barbara.

-Adiós. —Fue lo ultimo que dijo, no solo a sus compañeras, sino que al matón. Lo dijo con la calma más grande del mundo, justo antes de estrellar con toda la fuerza que tenía uno de los frascos con la pócima en el rostro del humano desquiciado, rompiendo el vidrio y esparciendo todo el contenido por su cara.

-¡DIANA! —El grito de Akko fue lo único que pudo escuchar con claridad la rubia, segundos antes de que el sicario perdiera el control del auto por completo y se estrellara con una fuerza brutal contra uno de los arboles.

 **¿No lo sabes pequeño tonto? Nunca podrás ganar.**

Recobró la consciencia unos pocos segundos después, le costó esperar a que su vista no estuviese nublada del todo. Aun recostada en el suelo, miró a su alrededor, para poder aclararse por completo.

El auto de policía estaba estampado violentamente contra un gran árbol, Sucy se encontraba junto a este, recostada también, se veía maltrecha. Continuó observando a su alrededor, en la distancia podía ver a una asustada Lotte sentada junto a los pies de otro árbol, abrazando sus rodillas y temblando, no pudo encontrar a Amanda o a Diana cerca, esperaba de verdad que no se encontrara en el auto.

En eso, escuchó como bruscamente una de las puertas del vehículo destrozado se abría, dejando salir a una demacrada figura. Seguía con vida, el asesino maldito seguía con vida.

Akko no podía mantenerse de pie, sus piernas no respondían, estaba completamente indefensa y a merced de ese psicópata.

El monstruo aun se hallaba desorientado, seguía con el arma en la mano y la esposa en la muñeca, observó a sus alrededores para aclarar sus ideas. Recordó exactamente que es lo que había sucedido, y la ira retorno con una fuerza descomunal. Con pasos cortos se dirigió directamente hacia la impotente Akko.

La chica nunca había sentido tanto terror de ver a un hombre con heridas leves en el rostro, una mano rota, y un arma en la otra. No pensaba que así serían sus últimos momentos. Intentó arrastrarse lejos de su alcance, usando sus manos para alejarse de él a través del suelo, y en eso notó un ultimo signo de esperanza.

El frasco que Sucy le mostró estaba completamente intacto en el suelo, el liquido aun podría usarse. Estaba lejos, necesitaba arrastrarse lo más rápido que podía, quizás aun había una mínima probabilidad de sobrevivir a esta desgracia. Usaba las uñas con todas sus fuerzas incrustandolas en la tierra.

Al sicario solo le tomó unos segundos antes de llegar junto a ella y apuntarle con su arma, estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo. No sonrió, sino todo lo contrario, le daba mucha furia que la muchacha se siguiera arrastrando aun cuando sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir.

Odiaba que guardara esperanza, o quizás era el intenso dolor de sentir que su mano rota era mordida por una muchacha de piel pálida y colmillos como dientes. El intenso dolor que sentía lo obligó a empujar con fuerza a Sucy, quien cayó violentamente. Incluso en el suelo, ella no dejaba de desafiarlo con la mirada.

Ni siquiera se molestó en apuntar, solo lo decidió a la suerte, y disparó. La bala impactó en una de las rodillas de la muchacha, que la hizo retorcerse del dolor. No le interesaba mantenerla con vida, solo quería asesinar a la muchacha que se arrastraba, si esa estúpida no hubiera caído de cara la primera vez que la vio, nada de esto habría sucedido.

Volvió a apuntar su arma contra la japonesa, quien poco a poco conseguía acercarse al frasco con el liquido. Él ni siquiera lo notó, pues nuevamente su momento de gloria se vio interrumpido. Ahora un fuerte golpe invadía su cabeza.

Amanda nunca fallaba al arrojar una roca hacia el objetivo que apuntaba, había salido de la nada y se exponía con tal de atraer su atención y darle tiempo a Akko. El matón le dirigió una mirada cargada de desprecio, harto de que siguiesen interfiriendo, y disparo sin dudar en el estomago de la americana.

Ella se quedó de pie unos segundos más, aun mirándolo con furia, y levantó su mano derecha, exponiendo su dedo medio justo antes de caer inerte en el suelo boca arriba.

Nadie interferiría ahora. O podría estar equivocado de nuevo.

Lo había visto todo, notó como es que Sucy y Amanda se sacrificaron sin temor a la muerte para darle tiempo a Akko. ¿Por que hicieron algo así? Tenían tiempo de escapar, podrían haber huido y salvarse. ¿Como es que no tenían miedo de la muerte? No tenía el mismo valor como para defender a su amiga. No quería morir, no quería.

Y solo lloraba. Lloraba porque no tenía el suficiente valor para enfrentarse cara a cara con su asesino, lloraba porque creía que no volvería ver a sus padres, lloraba porque sabía que sus amigas la necesitaban y ella no podía hacer nada más que sollozar y gritar, y sobretodo, lloraba porque sus piernas la obligaron a levantarse.

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY! —Gritó con la fuerza que le quedaba, llamando nuevamente la atención del asesino. Tenía lagrimas en los ojos y los brazos extendidos, estaba esperando recibir a la muerte, al menos para darle algo de tiempo a Akko. Sí, tenía miedo de morir, pero tenía aun más miedo de ser la ultima de sus amigas en morir.

Sintió como es que un frío metal se incrustaba justo en medio de su pecho, y por la fuerza producida cayó de espaldas.

El asesino las estaba matando, no como se lo imaginaba pero no podía pedir mucho. Finalmente quedaba solo una para matar. Apuntó su arma directamente contra la muchacha que hace unos segundos se arrastraba y que ahora observaba con total seriedad su rostro y con un frasco transparente vacío en su mano derecha.

Había tomado la poción de su interior.

 **Usa tu mentalidad, despierta en esta realidad.**

Ambos cuerpos se desplomaron.

Uno de ellos sintió el calor más ardiente en su corazón, la alegría más grande del mundo, el amor más puro que una persona jamás pudo experimentar. No podía creer que existiera un sentimiento tan cálido, y un corazón que saltara de alegría de esa manera. Lo vio todo, desde el momento más feliz hasta el más triste.

Pudo sentir el deseo de volverse como aquella persona que admiraba tanto, ese instinto de auto superación para afrontar todo lo que se le cruzase delante lo llenaba de emoción, como si la vida entera fuera una experiencia nueva. La esperanza de volverse como aquella que admiraba la obligaba a soportar todos los golpes que recibía, no le importaba hacerse rasguños pues creía que seguiría mejorando hasta alcanzar la perfección que tanto anhelaba.

Y un día, la gran carta llegó. Fue en ese momento en que su destino cambió por completo, había sido aceptada en el mismo lugar donde su ídolo de la infancia estudió, era la persona más afortunada del mundo y creía que ya estaba solo unos pasos de ser como ella. Conoció a muchas personas especiales, que le dieron momentos de alegría y felicidad, las clases de magia aunque no eran lo que imaginaba seguían emocionandola.

Todo sucedía demasiado rápido, cada momento que la chica había experimentado en la Academia era una experiencia nueva. Nunca imaginó que alguien podría pasar por una travesía de emociones de tal magnitud, y jamás pensó en experimentarlo en primera mano.

Uno de los peores momento que vio fue descubrir quien era en realidad aquella mujer que la había apoyado tanto durante su estadía. Le atravesaron el pecho con la decepción más grande del mundo, la tristeza recorrió su interior y la furia también. Pero era distinto, no era un desprecio contra el mundo o la que admiraba tanto, era contra ella misma, por haber creído tanto en una ilusión.

Y entonces apareció ella. Los sentimientos se cruzaron, por un lado estaba la sensación de agradecimiento y amistad que nació dentro de Akko, y por otro lado estaba el desprecio eterno e inigualable que invadía en su totalidad cada centímetro de su corazón.

Descubrió que el poder más grande de esta vida no era el dinero. Salvó el mundo de la magia, acompañada de su nueva amiga, y detuvo el conflicto entre dos naciones. Sabía que debía esforzarse para llegar lejos, mas nunca creyó que llegaría a un punto tan alejado.

En el momento en que la alegría esta más que presente en su vida fue cuando llegó el desgraciado que puso fin a todo por lo que lucho alguna vez. Ese entrometido que nada tenía que hacer ahí vino para arruinar su vida, y la del resto de sus amigas. Cada vida perdida era un trozo menos de esperanza, cada segundo que pasaba sabiendo que el desgraciado seguía vivo era un miedo profundo y terrible.

Todo lo que hizo no se podría corregir nunca, nada de lo que haga podría hacerla sentir bien de nuevo, jamás olvidaría todas las lagrimas derramadas por sus amigas. No había perdón para los actos que el cruel desgraciado cometió.

La tortura era brutal, no podía soportar la culpa y la desgracia, sintió cada vida arrebatada en su pecho, exprimiendo sus pulmones y estrujando sus órganos internos. No era real. Todo lo que creía que estaba pasando solo sucedía en su cabeza, era un castigo que se imponía por haber cometido actos tan horribles.

Era lo peor que uno podría sufrir, el arrepentimiento era algo terrible, no recibir un castigo real era mucho peor.

 **Pero es cuando justamente en el momento en que pienso en ti, me hace detenerme antes de empezar.**

La otra parte vio totalmente lo contrario, no observó el mundo como esperanzador y con ganas de sonreír, lo vio como un sitio lúgubre donde cada uno se valía por su cuenta. Cada día que pasaba era solo un momento más sin aspiración ni motivo para vivir, sin miedo, sin odio, sin amor, sin nada. Solo estaba esperando el día de su muerte.

Si estaba esperando, al menos podría hacer algo para perder el tiempo mientras lo hacía. Ese era el motivo por lo cual mataba personas, para ganar dinero, y disfrutar todo lo que pudiese de manera egoísta sin pensar en los demás.

La peor parte de todo es que no sentía remordimiento alguno, no se arrepentía, no sufría. Cada vez que miraba a alguien a los ojos, esta persona lo ultimo que veía que era un hombre sin corazón, sin miedo. No podía sentir, por más que quisiese no podía sentir algo.

Solo dolor, y no emocional. Cada vez que algo salia mal, tenía que recurrir a la violencia, aun sabiendo que iba a salir lastimado. No importaba, mientras la paga fuera buena, haría casi lo que fuera. Iba a ganarse lo que fuera con esfuerzo.

Cada bala disparada con premeditación, cada vida arrebatada sin dolor, cada persona torturada para descubrir respuestas, todo por la vaga razón de obtener dinero. Esto no era manera de vivir, era una condición inhumana, ella no podría soportar un solo día de esa experiencia.

Lo irónico era que lo estaba haciendo, los mili segundos parecían años, y los recuerdos eran cada vez peores y más perturbadores. Pudo ver los rostros aterrados de las personas que vieron a la muerte delante de sus ojos, a otras que nunca se llegaron a enterar que estaban muertas, y a unos cuantos niños.

Pudo ver con los ojos del asesino el momento en que apuntó con su arma a la cabeza de la misma bruja, y milagrosamente ella se pudo salvar gracias a que falló. Si no hubiera fallado, ahora mismo estaría muerta. Y en su lugar, las amigas de Diana podrían estar vivas, quizás todo hubiese cambiado drasticamente.

Esa idea lograba hacer que su cabeza doliese mucho, y que todo el aire se le escapase de los pulmones. Estaba dejando de sentir. No solo no sentía la perdida de Constanze, Jazminka, Hannah, Barbara, y de tantas compañeras más, sino que comprendía la razón por el cual no debería sentir nada.

No eran familia, no eran conocidos, no eran amigos, no eran nadie para él. Todo por ganar unos miseros billetes de un tipo cobarde, era una herramienta y poco le importaba. A ella sí le importaba, al ver todo con los ojos de un hombre frío, y no poder hacer nada por detener cada acción que realizaba, le clavaba un puñal en el corazón cada vez más profundo. Todo cambió de repente cuando cruzaba miradas con Diana.

Una ira contenida tomaba el control, no era él mismo. Tanto tiempo sin sentir algo lo volvió un objeto vacío, dominado por la primera emoción que surgiera de él. Y si esa emoción no era rápidamente apagada, terminaría por ser la única que sentiría, y lo llevaría a una locura de la cual nada ni nadie podría liberarlo.

Ellas lo habían creado, lo habían vuelto un monstruo sin corazón ni alma.

No le tenía miedo a ser un cadáver, no le temía a saber si era su ultima vez en pie. No tenía apreció ni por su propia vida. Era como si hubiese nacido sabiendo que moriría de una forma cruenta con un arma en la mano. No solamente era valor, era falta de temor. Sin miedo la vida no tenía sentido.

Solo la muerte podía frenar sus pies.

Pudo experimentar cada arma recargada, cada chaleco antibalas usado, cada bota apretada en sus pies, cada rabia impregnada en la mirada. No podía seguir experimentando tanto sufrimiento a su alrededor sin aectarle, era horrible, era como estar en la mente de un robot al cual no podías controlar.

Cada temblor en su cuerpo era por cada ráfaga de balas que escapaba de un arma, los pequeños golpes en su rostro representaban el barro que manchaba su cara, los dolores en la sien eran producto de cada momento en que no pensó en resguardar su propia seguridad, y cada gesto de su cara era una cicatriz.

Era un soldado, fallar no estaba en sus genes.

 **Porque te tengo debajo de mi piel.**

Ambas mentes estaban en un trance, viendo y compartiendo los recuerdos y personalidades del otro, observando una vida entera pasar por delante de sus ojos. Seguirían repitiendo los recuerdos una y otra vez hasta que alguno de los dos decidiera hacer algo al respecto, ni uno podía, por cada segundo que pasaba perdían aun más el juicio.

El asesino se hallaba arrodillado, sacudiendo la cabeza de manera descontrolada como un loco salvaje, apretándosela con ambas manos, esperaba quitarse estas memorias de la cabeza con este método desesperado, ya no podía soportar ver todas esas imágenes que le afectaban ahora que tenía los sentimientos de la pequeña bruja delante de él.

Akko se retorcía de sufrimiento en el suelo, recostada de lado, viendo muertes pasando por delante de sus ojos y ella sin poder hacer nada más que admirar. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haber detenido esas muertes espantosas, las muertes de sus amigas, eso no era suficiente para detener las imágenes que se repetían.

Estaba segura de que moriría, no tenía las fuerzas para continuar, en cualquier momento un paro cardíaco obligaría a su cuerpo a rendirse. Lloraba y sollozaba al estar consciente de ello; no era la única que tenía miedo.

El matón, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en casi una vida entera, pudo sentir el miedo a la muerte, el arrepentimiento por haber enfurecido, la tristeza al haber sido avaricioso. Lagrimas también escaparon de sus ojos, y no eran lagrimas de dolor, eran de perdida. Sintió exactamente lo que Akko cuando perdió a sus amigas, y no solo eso, sino que la culpa por haber sido el responsable de tantas muertes finalmente lo alcanzaba. No se iba a rendir, no iba a ceder ante tales sentimientos, no se lo permitiría.

Antes preferiría estar muerto.

A duras penas, consiguió mover su mano derecha para recoger la pistola que aun estaba cargada, dispuesto a cometer un ultimo asesinato si es que la culpa iba a matarlo de todas formas. La pequeña bruja, indefensa, observó con terror y tristeza al hombre que guardaba la misma expresión, no intercambiaron palabras, con lo que veían era suficiente.

Los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza, a punto de estallarles, casi era una competencia de resistencia en la cual uno de los dos moriría primero. Y aun así, Akko sabía que si ella se iba, el monstruo acababa de experimentar una de las cosas más felices y a su vez triste de la vida.

A pesar de que la mirara a los ojos, su expresión de llanto reflejaba que no quería hacerlo. No quería matarla.

-¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! —Le gritaba con la mano temblorosa, apuntando hacia la cabeza de la muchacha. Tenía el dedo en el gatillo, solamente hacía falta apretarlo para dejar escapar la bala. Una fuerza interna le decía, le suplicaba, como el rostro de la niña, que no lo hiciera, que aun podía haber algo de humanidad en su interior ahora. Necesitaba algo, un milagro para comenzar a pensar que todo eso era cierto.

-¿¡POR QUE!? —Gritó Akko con todas las fuerzas que le restaban, el grito fue tan fuerte que casi le apagó la voz por completo. Seguía mirando con miedo total a los ojos del asesino, quien no dejaba de apuntarle y temblar, su seguridad desapareció por completo.

-¡PERDÓNAME!—Su cuerpo y su cerebro tenían toda la intención de matarla, lo único que lo detenía eran sus recuerdos, el terror que ella sentía él también podía experimentarlo. Y en ese momento, mili segundos antes de que el hombre jalara el gatillo, Akko observó un recuerdo recurrente del asesino— ¡LO VI TODO! ¡TÚ LO VISTE TODO! ¡SABES BIEN POR LO QUE PASAMOS!—Le gritaba con ira mientras más lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos— ¡ESTO ES TODO LO QUE TENEMOS!

Un recuerdo que sería su salvación en esta ocasión, unas palabras que ella también recordaría el resto de su vida, unas palabras que habían acabado con la vida de muchas personas. Estas palabras ahora salvarían la vida de alguien.

-¿¡POR QUE DEBERÍA SENTIR LASTIMA POR UNA PERSONA PREDESTINADA A SER GRANDE!?—Gritaba con todo o que tenía, no recuperaba el aire, lo hacía con odio y desprecio, evitando sentir lastima por ella— ¿¡SABES QUE NO TODAS LAS COSAS QUE AMAS TE AMAN A TI!? ¡PUEDES SEGUIR INTENTÁNDOLO, DÁNDOLO TODO, Y SEGUIR DANDO Y DANDO Y DANDO Y DANDO!

Cuando estas entre la espada y la pared, y no tienes a donde ir, usa la pared. Usa el Plan B.

-¡Y TUS AMIGOS SE ACERCAN Y PREGUNTAN PORQUE LO SIGUES HACIENDO! ¿¡POR QUE SIGUES AQUÍ!? ¿¡PORQUE TE SIGUES SOMETIENDO A ESTO SIEMPRE!? ¡Y TU Y YO CONOCEMOS LA RESPUESTA! ¡TU Y YO LA CONOCEMOS! ¡ES PORQUE NO PODEMOS DETENERNOS! ¡ES UNA ENFERMEDAD! ¡NO PODEMOS! ¡TÚ CONSEGUISTE ALGO QUE YO NO! ¡YO CREÍA QUE IBA A SER MEJOR! ¡QUE CONSEGUIRÍA ALGO! ¡PERO DE TODAS FORMAS NO ME DETUVE! ¡PERO TÚ...!—Dejó de temblar.

El Plan B siempre funciona.

-Creer es mi magia...—Dijo con total calma y tranquilidad, incluso su expresión cambió, ahora se veía completamente apagada, sin miedo. El matón la imitó, esas palabras activaron algo en él. Los recuerdos que tenía de Akko se repitieron de forma más rápida, una y otra vez, cientos de veces, quizás miles, en tan solo segundos.

Inmediatamente acercó el cañón del arma a su propia mejilla derecha y disparó.

Akko reaccionó de inmediato, volteando en otra dirección para no ver el desastre que acababa de suceder. Sollozó en silencio, esta experiencia había sido una pesadilla total, no era lo que se supone por lo que debía pasar una chica de su edad. El dolor no se iría jamás.

Cerró los ojos, y sintió como es que sus fuerzas se desvanecían, abandonándola y dejándola inconsciente. Maldita era su suerte si consiguiese aunque sea un momento de descanso total. Escuchó un ruido extraño, una especie de gárgaras con un liquido, y pasto siendo aplastado por alguien.

Abrió los ojos para ver de que se trataba, teniendo cuidado en no observar demasiado el cuerpo del supuesto asesino suicida. Juró que su corazón estalló en ese momento y que el pitido en sus oídos eran pruebas claras de ello. Seguía con vida.

El desgraciado tenía la boca llena de sangre, los dientes completamente rojos, la mirada perdida en el cielo, y ambas mejillas faltaban, como consecuencia tenía toda la mandíbula colgando, digno de un monstruo de una película de terror. Aun tenía el arma en la mano, moviéndose con dificultad.

Kagari creyó que era imposible matarlo, que esta era la forma de un demonio que había venido a llevársela. No escuchó como es que en la distancia un auto se estacionó con brusquedad.

Su vista seguía centrada en la figura grotesca y sangrienta de un hombre desfigurado, quien en un ultimo intentó por acabar con su sufrimiento, apuntó el cañón del arma por debajo de su mandíbula. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

Pudo ver como es que el hombre apretaba el gatillo débilmente, vio una pequeña chispa que se quemaba en su piel, y justo en el momento en que escuchó el sonido de la piel siendo atravesada y desgarrada con brusquedad, una imagen familiar apareció delante de ella, recostada.

Chariot se había lanzado justo delante de ella para que no viese el horror de una muerte más con sus ojos, ni siquiera escuchó el eco del disparó, pues su maestra le puso ambas manos cubriendo sus oídos. Un peso abandonó el cuerpo de Akko.

Ver el rostro de su maestra, tan triste como el de ella, la relajaba de cierto modo. Podía leer sus labios, no era necesario escuchar lo que decía. No dejaba de repetir que todo acabo, que estaría bien, que no tenía que preocuparse más. La pesadilla terminó. Akko no podía moverse, no estaba con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo.

Su querida maestra acercó su rostro a su pecho, abrazándola de la manera más cálida posible. Su discípula, la bruja que salvó el mundo de la magia, una de las pocas sobrevivientes a la desgracia, cerró los ojos lentamente mientras escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Chariot. Era pacifico experimentar algo así después de una experiencia tan terrible.

Estaba a punto de dormirse, y no quería despertar nunca.

 **Lo sacrificaría todo por tenerte a mi lado.**

Las noticias locales explotaron, y no solo recorrió el país, decir que viajo por todo el continente era quedarse corto. Lo cierto era que, tal y como la vez en que las brujas detuvieron el misil, la noticia se esparció por todo el mundo. Aunque las opiniones publicas eran extremadamente distintas comparándolas con la primera vez.

Muchos deseaban una entrevista exclusiva con las brujas involucradas, en este horrible y escandaloso incidente. Sin embargo, a pesar de que sabían de quien se trataban, sus ubicaciones actuales estaban bien resguardadas por la policía de Inglaterra. Lo único que quedaba para el publico eran versiones de la historia que nunca podrían ser confirmadas.

Rumores se apoderaban de las calles, y un mito se extendió con velocidad: Las cacerías de brujas habían vuelto. Aunque era el que más resonaba entre la multitud, carecía de pruebas concretas y solidas, además el único caso conocido era justamente ese.

No solo tuvo impacto en los humanos, también la tuvo en la misma sociedad de brujas. Al enterarse de que un simple sujeto cualquiera había logrado acabar con tantas brujas, realizar un ataque contra la Academia, y deshacerse de la piedra filosofal, decidieron que era mejor no restaurar el lugar de Luna Nova, por más histórico que fuese el sitio. No hubo objeción alguna.

Una de las pocas cosas que se sabían eran los nombres de los fallecidos, civiles, brujas, y estudiantes de Appleton habían muerto gracias a este acto de odio. Muchos llamaban a estos últimos como héroes, pues se corrió el rumor de que habían llegado a entablar pelea contra el asesino. Gracias a esto, las clases se suspendieron por varias semanas.

Nadie conocía la identidad del autor de toda esta masacre, y la policía no daba alguna información. Otro rumor decía que el asesino simplemente no tenía identidad, todo esto fue un plan maestro suyo para nunca ser descubierto. Una minoría decía que era un robot o un viajero del tiempo, por eso era difícil determinar de quien se trataba.

Quizás algún día las respuestas saldrían a la luz, el tiempo lo diría todo. Nada podría permanecer en secreto para siempre. Aunque una duda significativa quedaba en el aire.  
Todos habían experimentado que el creer en su corazón era su magia, habían vuelto a creer en ella: ¿Esta serie de desafortunados eventos son un motivo para seguir creyendo o para renunciar?

 **Inspirado por esa voz que viene por las noches y repite gritando en mi oído.**

Jazminka tenía razón, la rosquillas eran una de las cosas más deliciosas que uno podría probar, pensó Amanda mientras se devoraba un trozo del dicho alimento. Esperaba partir en cualquier momento, ya quería llegar a su hogar para descansar de una vez, nunca se había sentido tan cansada antes y dudaba que un asiento de un avión igualase el sentimiento a estar recostada en una suave y cómoda cama.

Miraba a través de la ventana a los aviones salir y venir del cielo a la pista de aterrizaje, trayendo visitantes y extranjeros de diversos lugares del mundo. Era demasiado aburrido esperar a que el suyo partiera, deseaba haber traído alguno de sus videojuegos con ella.

Recordó que el doctor le había dicho que no se estresara, la herida cicatrizada en su estomago podría empeorar, le recomendó varios meses de descanso. Le agradó la idea de estar en casa sin hacer absolutamente nada además de ver televisión, a quien no le daría animo escuchar algo como eso. La parte que le desagradaba era alejarse de todo lo mágico que conoció alguna vez.

Aun así llevaba su escoba, no podría usarla en casa, no había magia o una piedra filosofal a la cual pudiese acudir ahí. ¿Como iba a presumir a sus amigos las cosas geniales que podía hacer? Cual había sido el punto de atender a las clases, o al menos intentarlo, si no podía usar todo lo aprendido fuera de la Academia.

De nada servía quejarse y lo sabía bien. Al menos podría sacar algo de provecho de todo ese tiempo de vacaciones y aprender Ruso y Alemán, después de todo tendría que viajar a esos países eventualmente. No le agradaba demasiado la idea, mas tenía que hacerlo por ellas que ya no la acompañaban, era lo mínimo que les debía.

Aunque nunca había escuchado a Jazminka hablar en su idioma natal y Constanze casi no hablaba, le daba algo de molestia cómica que nunca se hubieran tomado el tiempo en enseñarle algo de eso.

Se preguntaba como les estaría yendo a las otras, cada una había tomado un camino diferente, y si algún día volverían a encontrarse. De hecho, estaba segura de esto ultimo, una amistad de esa magnitud no podría olvidarse tan fácilmente, quizás la verdadera pregunta que tenía era cuando llegaría el momento en que se reencontrarían todas.

Lo anhelaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, no tanto como anhelaba tomar una siesta en ese momento. Le daba igual si el asiento no estaba tan cómodo como esperaba, eso no evitaría que durmiese un poco antes de volver a casa.

Justo en el instante en que apoyó la cabeza, y cerró ambos ojos, oyó la voz de una mujer que se dirigía hacia ella.

-Señorita, el equipaje debería estar aquí arriba.—Era una de las azafatas del avión, estaba dándole una ultima revisada a los pasajeros cuando se detuvo al ver que el asiento al lado de Amanda era ocupado por un pequeño robot Stambot.

-¡No soy un equipaje! —Reclamó el pequeño robot. Amanda suspiró y sacó de su bolsillo dos pasajes que compró, enseñándoselos a la azafata. No sabía como es que Constanze lograba convivir rodeada de esas cosas. Aunque por un lado, era gracioso ver a esa pequeña maquina defenderse por quinta vez al ser confundida.

Además, no había encontrado su botón de apagado.

 **¿¡No lo sabes pequeño tonto!? Nunca podrás ganar.**

Finalmente estaba en su hogar, se sentía mucho más segura que antes. Aunque esto no significaba que iba a descansar ni guardar reposo. Se hallaba delante de su escritorio, rodeada de varios libros que se había prestado de una biblioteca cercana, ya había terminado de leer todo el contenido que estos guardaban.

Ahora estaba inspirada para escribir en las hojas vacías que tenía delante, el único problema es que no sabía por donde comenzar. No quería escribir acerca de una mala experiencia, solo recordaría todos los malos momentos cada vez que lo leyera.

Sabía que el resto de días que pasara descansando serían muy aburridos, le habían indicado que la herida podría empeorar si no se cuidaba, y sus padres no le permitían salir de su habitación ni siquiera para atender la tienda. Suerte que lo predijo para poder traer los libros antes de que le prohibiesen salir.

Quizás debía contactarse con Annabel para que le diese algunos consejos, no es que pudiese llamar a alguien más de hecho. Tenía los números de contacto de sus amigas, y dudaba mucho de que quisieran hablar en ese momento, quizás debería esperar algunos días. Al menos tenía a sus hadas para que le hicieran compañía.

Se preguntaba como se encontrarían las otras, quizás también descansarían por varias semanas después de la terrible experiencia. No las culparía por querer pasar un tiempo a solas. Aunque supuso que también recibiría alguna llamada de Akko quien probablemente no dudaría en llamarla después de dormir una larga noche.

De repente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. La verdad que era algo inesperado, después de recuperar algo de aire gracias al susto, procedió a tomar el teléfono. La voz en el auricular le era muy familiar.

-Hola, ¿Es Lotte?—La voz del joven varón ya no sonaba tan formal como antes, aunque no parecía que estaba de mal humor.

-Sí, ¿Andrew?—Definitivamente que era una de las ultimas personas de las que esperaba recibir una llamada. La ultima vez que charlaron fue para despedirse antes de que ella volviese a su hogar.

-¿Como estás? Pensé en saludarte, supongo que llegaste en el tiempo estimado a casa.

-Sí, no hubo ningún problema.—De verdad le era extraño que el muchacho la llamara— ¿Esta todo bien?

-Sí, sí, esta todo bien, no te preocupes. ¿Haz llamado a las otras?—Sospechaba de que el joven se guardaba algo que tenía que decirle, e intentaba hacerlo de la forma más suave posible. Tenía una ligera sospecha.

-No, no creo que estén en condiciones para conversar. Pensaba en esperar unos cuantos días más.

-Comprendo. —El muchacho se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, Lotte notaba como es que intentaba decir algo, así que simplemente esperó— Lotte, ¿me harías un favor?

-Claro, ¿Que sucede?—No se imaginaba que es lo que él muchacho tendría que preguntarle.

-¿Tienes el número de Akko?—La chica rió un poco, alejando el teléfono para que el joven no lo oyera. Era gracioso que pidiera algo como eso, ¿no le pudo preguntar a ella directamente antes de que partiese?

-Claro, ¿tienes algo para anotarlo?—Lotte le dio el número de Akko, sugiriéndole que no la llamase tan pronto y que esperara unos días, pues era una de las que más necesitaban descansar tras toda esa pesadilla que las perseguiría por mucho tiempo.

-Muchas gracias. —Andrew parecía estar a punto de colgar, mas Lotte aun tenía algo que preguntarle, algo que quizás no les gustaría pensar a ni uno de los dos.

-¡Espera, Andrew!—Tenía que preguntarle, no importaba si es que...

-Es mañana.—La sorprendió de nuevo, el chico ya sabía que es lo que iba a preguntar, se veía como si hubiese querido ahorrarle el pesar de realizar esa difícil pregunta. Intentó no titubear.

-Gracias...—Presionaba el teléfono con fuerza, por más que lo intentara, la tristeza estaba a punto de volver, y no quería sentirla otra vez.

-Era un buen amigo.—Tras lo ultimo dicho, la llamada se cortó de golpe. Por algún motivo, Lotte se sintió distinta, ya no sentía que esas ganas de llorar regresaban, todo parecía más tranquilo. No entendía exactamente porque se sentía así, lamentaba de que su amigo se hubiese ido, que nunca más volverían a conversa o a cruzar miradas. Tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba agradecida con él.

Probablemente era gracias a él que ella seguía con vida ahora, y que seguir llorando solamente era desperdiciar ese sacrificio que Frank realizó. A él no le hubiera gustado para nada. Iba a sonreír, no era justo recordarlo por la causa que murió, debía recordarlo por la razón por la que vivió.

Ahora sabía como empezar a escribir su diario.

 **¿Porque no usar tu mentalidad?**

No iba a volver a su hogar, de todas formas no es que hubiera alguien esperándola allí. Aun le era algo dificultoso caminar y la obligaban a usar muletas hacia donde quiera que fuera, era todo un dolor de axilas. Supuso que podría estar en una situación peor, podría estar obligada a usar una silla de ruedas. Lamentablemente no conocía algún hechizo para que su pierna sanara más rápido.

Por suerte, el sendero que recorría estaba despejado y no había nadie quien se interpusiese en su camino a su destino, aunque hubiese preferido que alguna de sus compañeras bruja la trajese con una escoba.

No podía ser tan exigente, la piedra filosofal de la Academia se había perdido y probablemente nunca podría recuperarse del daño hecho, todo por culpa de un humano común. Siempre creyó que sería alguna tontería de Akko lo que acabaría con el futuro de la magia como lo conocían, o quizás ella misma con algún experimento que salía muy mal, o extremadamente bien.

De todas formas, de nada servía quejarse en ese momento. Aunque había una cosa entre todas de la cual se arrepentía aun más: Nunca pudo hablar con el desgraciado que las cazaba. Quería realizar una pregunta, una sola pregunta, una pregunta que quizás podría resolver todas sus dudas y ordenar sus ideas de una buena vez. Pero ahora era imposible, ella vio como es que él dejó de respirar, y como es que varios médicos se acercaron al cadáver, buscando una manera de reanimarlo.

Nadie podría sobrevivir a una bala en la cabeza.

Se quedaría con esa pregunta rondando en su cabeza, queriendo salir, y jamás conocería la respuesta. La única persona que lo sabía ahora estaba a varios metros bajo tierra, pudriéndose donde se lo merecía. No estaba tan desesperada como para invocar su alma penitente y preguntarle directamente, nunca podría hacerlo.

Aunque sí se planteó dos escenarios de lo que pasaría según la respuesta que el monstruo le hubiera dado si contestaba a las preguntas que nunca realizó. Si la respuesta a su pregunta era sí, no habría cosa en la tierra que pudiera quitarle la culpa que llevaba encima, si la respuesta era no, una gran peso por fin abandonaría su cuerpo.

Odiaba que ese idiota hubiese soportado tantos castigos solamente para morir de una manera tan rápida.

Todos esos deseos negativos se esfumaron cuando finalmente llegó a su destino. El puente que cruzaba el pequeño río no había cambiado nada en mucho tiempo, la ultima vez que estuvo ahí no llevaba muletas que la ayudaban a andar. Se detuvo en mitad del puente y observó el agua debajo de ella.

Recordó el momento en que conoció a Akko, esa muchacha insoportable que terminó convirtiéndose en una de sus más grandes amigas. Se sentiría una de las personas más miserables del mundo si es que se llegaba a enterar de que en realidad tuvo algo que ver.

El reflejo del agua mostraba a una chica seria y de expresión apagada, Sucy intentó observar mejor. Sus ojos rojos, sus dientes extraños con forma de colmillos, su cabello, no había nada en ella que pareciese haber cambiado tras la terrible experiencia con el asesino.

Suspiro, tratando de borrar esas horribles ideas de su cabeza. Supuso que el único consuelo que podía hallar sería decirse a sí misma que habían algunas cosas que eran mejor no descubrirlas.

Estaba atardeciendo, y ella tendría que volver a la ciudad. Sería una pesadilla tener que recorrer todo ese condenado camino usando sus muletas. Lo odiaba. Todo el camino de regreso no dejó de maldecir su suerte, por supuesto, todo lo decía entre dientes.

No todo era malo, al menos tendría más tiempo de experimentar con distintos venenos mientras estaba descansando. Aunque, le decepcionaba no tener a su conejillo de indias favorito cerca para realizar los experimentos. Las iba a extrañar.

Había escuchado de que Akko intercambió memorias con el asesino, sabía que la pócima que preparó realizaba eso. Lo que se sorprendió de escuchar fue que su amiga japonesa ya no recordaba nada acerca de todos los recuerdos que vio del asesino, simplemente se desvanecieron una vez que la vida del matón llegó a su fin.

Era mejor así, ¿quien querría vivir recordando actos malvados que nunca cometió?

 **Camina, despierta, en esta realidad.**

-¿Como te encuentras, Diana?—Preguntó un Andrew amigable, junto al lado de la cama de la mencionada.

-Mejorando. Nunca había visto a mi tía actuar de una manera tan amable.—Le sonrió la rubia, tomando algo de té en la bandeja de plata que uno de sus mayordomos le había traído. No le gustaba comer en su cama, pero no tenía otra opción, ella había sido una de las que peor había salido lastimada durante el ultimo ataque del asesino maldito.

No recordaba mucho tras haberse estrellado con el auto en uno de los arboles; según los doctores, ella había sufrido terribles heridas en las piernas producto de unos cuantos restos cortantes del automóvil policial. De hecho, tenía ciertas heridas de cortaduras de vidrios en el rostro, que si hubieran sido más gruesos, le habrían lastimado los ojos permanentemente.

El primer rostro que vio cuando despertó fue el de su tía, quien se hallaba preocupada junto a ella en la cama del hospital, parecía estar diciendo algo entre dientes, rezando para que regresara de una vez. Jamás borraría la expresión de jubiló en el rostro de su tía cuando finalmente abrió los ojos. Probablemente incluso hubiera sido una sorpresa para su madre verla de esa forma.

Se enteró de que Akko y las demás fueron enviadas a sus respectivos hogar momentos antes de que despertara, mas de todas formas habían dejado en la recepción del hospital varias cartas y flores deseando que se recuperara pronto. No tenía idea de donde es que habían sacado tanto dinero tan rápido para conseguir todos esos obsequios.

-¿Como están las otras?—Preguntó la joven Cavendish a su amigo de la infancia, quien no dudó en responder.

-Todas se despidieron antes de partir, y según lo que escuche, todas volvieron sanas y salvas a sus hogares. Aunque no he recibido llamadas suyas, supongo que querrán descansar un poco de todo esto.

-Eso es bueno. Es lo mínimo que merecen.—Le alegraba saber que todas estuviesen bien, pues en parte sentía que era su culpa haber ocasionado el accidente con el auto y arriesgar sus vidas. Andrew notó la pesadez en el rostro de Diana.

-Hey, no te culpes por lo que paso. Lo importante es que estas bien.—El muchacho colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la rubia— Ya no les pueden hacer daño.

-Me deje llevar por la ira, Andrew. No podía soportar la idea de que ese maldito siguiera ganando y simplemente me deje llevar...—Cerró los ojos y presiono sus dedos contra las sabanas, pensar en ello solo le traía rabia— Pude haberlas...

-No pienses en eso, Diana. No tiene sentido hacerlo ahora. Era un momento difícil, nadie podría haberse controlado, tal vez si no hubieses interferido ellas no estarían aquí ahora. Les salvaste la vida.—Sabía que Andrew intentaba consolarla, darle algo de animo, mas no se sentía como tal.

Quizás pudo haber hecho algo más, pudo haberlo detenido antes, pudo haber evitado desgracias. Si tan solo lo hubiese detenido en esa condenada ocasión cuando cruzaron miradas por primera vez. Fue su misericordia lo que la paró en ese instante y evitó dañarlo más de lo que se merecía, al menos en ese entonces.

Todo era su culpa.

Aunque no servía de nada culparse ahora, Andrew tenía razón en eso. No iba a lamentarse por lo que pudo haber hecho. Toda esa desgracia había terminado, y finalmente podría hacer algo que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo. Finalmente podría llorarle a los muertos.

-Lamento haberte involucrado en todo esto.—Comentó Diana, sonriendo nuevamente.

-Si no eras tú, podría haber sido Akko de todas formas.—Ambos rieron— La verdad es que me gusta estar involucrado en sus aventuras de vez en cuando.

-¿Sí? Pues puedes considerar esto unas vacaciones.—Aunque se veía más alegre que hace unos instantes, en su interior la idea de que todo haya sido básicamente su culpa aun rondaba por su cabeza.

-Olvide decírtelo, conseguí el número de Kagari.—El joven Andrew dejó un pequeño papel con el número de la bruja escrito encima de este sobre la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama de Diana. La inglesa se sorprendió de aquello— Supuse que sería a una de las que quisieras llamar primero.

Se preguntaba si es que era del todo cierto, o también lo uso como una excusa para conseguirlo. Diana estuvo a punto de decir algo, mas se vio interrumpida por una llamada del celular de Andrew. Su amigo no contesto, al parecer solamente era una señal.

-Lo siento, Diana. Tengo que proceder a retirarme, volveré a visitarte pronto.

-Gracias por venir, Andrew. —Se despidió Diana. Una vez que estuvo sola en su habitación, volvió a repasar sus pensamientos. Era curioso que Andrew se haya tomado la molestia de hacer eso sin siquiera pedírselo. Seguramente se lo mencionaría a Akko cuando la llamase.

Escucho que Sucy se había quedado en la ciudad, tal vez le preguntaría a ella los números de las demás.

 **Pero es cuando justamente en el momento en que pienso en ti, me hace detenerme antes de empezar.**

-Tiene que estar consciente de lo que va a hacer. —No sabía en que estado se encontraba, aunque se escuchaba algo agotado, también podía escuchar en el fondo un molesto ruido de agua chocando fuertemente contra el piso— Si acepta, no hay vuelta atrás, por más que lo desee o reclame, no habrá nada que lo solucione. ¿Entiende? Debe estar consciente de que nada de lo que estamos conversando puede salir a la luz. Si usted me entrega, caerá conmigo. Y si yo, por alguna razón o motivo no puedo cumplir con el objetivo, usted no se verá afectado. Ahora, si por algún motivo termino muerto... Déjeme decirle que vendrá conmigo.—Recordaba perfectamente cada una de esas palabras, ahora parecía ser una predicción del futuro— Aunque este muerto, encontrare una forma de acabar con usted. Los muertos pueden juzgarlo, créalo.

-¿Esta bien? —Le preguntó Paul Hanbridge, la voz de su socio lo trajo de vuelta. Blackwell intentó disimular su preocupación y paso un pequeño pañuelo por su frente sudorosa.

-Sí, sí. Es algo de nerviosismo. No todos los días tenemos que dar explicaciones del porque un asesino llegó a Appleton.—Ambos recorrían el gran pasillo en dirección a la salas de reuniones. Era extraño, nadie se había atrevido a apuntarle con el dedo, y la policía lo único que pidió de él fue su declaración.

Después de todo, quedó libre de toda culpa. Se sentía bien.

-¿Que planeas decirles? No creo que se tomen muy bien como es que ahora la reputación de Appleton cayó por los suelos, no se sienten seguros.—Dijo Paul; desde que se entero de lo sucedido en Appleton, incluso él había considerado trasladar a Andrew a otro instituto.

-Improvisare algo, ya conoces a esos peces gordos, son bastante influenciables. Creo que podría incluso...—Su móvil comenzó a sonar, el hombre lo tomó y reviso al autor de la llamada con total calma. Probablemente sería Luis o su asistente. La garganta se le secó de golpe al ver de quien era el número en pantalla.

No era cierto, no era posible. Nadie podría sobrevivir a lo que él tipo tuvo que pasar, no debería estar vivo, esa llamada no se tendría que estar realizando.

-¿Que te sucede? —Hanbridge notó su repentina palidez, se preocupó de que estuviese sufriendo algún tipo de ataque— ¿Ocurrió algo?

No respondió, sus manos no dejaban de temblar y el sudor no paraba de caer de su frente, sus rodillas no soportarían su peso por mucho tiempo y terminaría por desplomarse si no se apoyaba en algo. El número que veía en la pantalla de su celular era el mismo que el del asesino desgraciado.

Estaba muerto, tenía que estarlo. Sin dar explicaciones, quiso salir del lugar para tomar aire fresco, más una voz lo detuvo y lo hizo voltearse.

-¿Director Blackwell?—El mencionado escuchó su nombre a sus espaldas, no quería voltearse por miedo a encontrarse con algún matón que fuese contratado para vengar la muerte del sicario, o a algún amigo suyo que vino a terminar el trabajo. Se equivocó, era algo mucho peor.

-¿Andrew?—Paul Hanbridge se sorprendió mucho al mismo tiempo que su acompañante al ver a su hijo junto a un detective y un par de oficiales; el detective traía en una pequeña bolsa de evidencia un celular que estaba marcando el número de Blackwell.

Andrew se veía muy serio, incluso parecía estar expresando algo de enojo contra el hombre mayor. Paul comenzó a sospechar de que iba todo esto.

-Señor Blackwell... Encontramos esto en la escena del crimen.—Mencionó el oficial de policía, mostrando el celular— Le pertenecía al asesino.

Procedió a sacar unas esposas de su bolsillo trasero.

-Acompáñenos, por favor.

 **Porque te tengo debajo de mi piel.**

-¿Como esta? —Preguntó inmediatamente a la Directora una vez que esta salió de la habitación del hospital. Ella respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Estará bien, maestra. No se preocupe por ella.—Chariot no había tenido tiempo de siquiera entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba Finnelan con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía pensado visitar a Diana y a Sucy, eran las más cercanas si en cuestión de distancia se trataba— Dijo que ni se le ocurriese entrar ahí, usted tiene que encargarse de las demás alumnas.

Chariot sonrió, incluso en una situación así, su prioridad eran las alumnas. Al menos las que quedaban.

-¿Que haremos ahora?—La sonrisa no desaparecía, la tranquilidad que sentía en ese momento al saber de que sus alumnas estuviesen a salvo era suficiente para ella— La sociedad de brujas no permitió que la Academia vuelva a abrir sus puertas después de este accidente.—Desapareció tras decir lo ultimo, recordando esos malos momentos.

-Ya se las arreglaran para reinstalarlas en algún nuevo lugar, maestra. —La Directora no se incluía a ella misma, Chariot se preguntó porque.

-¿Nosotras? ¿Y que hay de usted?

-He estado pensándolo bien, y creo que lo mejor para mi salud es retirarme.—La pelirroja abrió sus ojos por lo sorprendida que estaba, no se esperaba que la Directora Hoolbroke renunciase a su puesto, podría comprender que toda esta situación era demasiado para ella, pero no creía que estuviera dispuesta a abandonar el mundo de la magia— Ya no soy tan joven como hace cien años.

-Pero Directora...

-No trate de convencerme de lo contrario, Maestra.—No lo dijo de manera grosera, aun seguía sonriendo. La idea de estar retirada le agradaba bastante— No dudo en que mi remplazo hará un mejor trabajo del que yo hice. Quizás me retire a pasar una vacaciones en Canadá, he oído que la cataratas del Niagara es un lugar precioso.

-Entiendo.—Chariot bajó la cabeza, estaba alegre de que al menos la Directora conservara esa actitud positiva y algo divertida— ¿Ha pensado en quien podría remplazarla?

-Claro que lo he pensado, maestra. Y creo que no hay mejor puesto para usted.—Su corazón casi se detiene al escuchar esas palabras— Desde que logró liberar el gran sello usted ha sido una de las maestras más productivas en estos últimos meses de lo que las demás fueron en años. No creo que nadie se oponga a que la maravillosa Shiny Chariot sea la Directora de su propia Academia.

-Directora...—Tuvo que sacarse los anteojos para limpiar las pocas lagrimas que empezaban a emerger de sus ojos con sus manos, no quería emocionarse tanto— No puedo...

-No creo que haya alguien más capacitada que... —Su rostro se tornó dubitativo con lo que iba a decir, aunque al final lo dijo de todos modos— usted.

-Es demasiada responsabilidad.—Dijo la pelirroja, con su corazón palpitando fuertemente y a punto de escapar por su boca.

-Yo también lo creía, y mire hasta donde llegue. Además, no fui yo quien logró que la joven Atsuko lograra tanto en tan poco tiempo. ¿Me equivoco?—No es que el puesto le molestara, ella no era la profesora ejemplar que todas deseaban, pero supuso que también esto se trataba de devolverle una imagen de confianza al mundo de las brujas después de la tragedia que las azotó de una manera tan brusca y repentina.

-Muchas gracias, Directora. Prometo que no la defraudare.—Se inclinó hacia delante en señal de respeto, dejando caer algunas lagrimas aún.

-Vamos, no es momento de llorar. Aun tiene que darle las buenas noticias a la joven Kagari. —Chariot intentó controlarse, tomando aire y haciendo un esfuerzo para que las lagrimas ya no salieran de sus ojos— Dígame, ¿donde le gustaría enseñar ahora?

Sabía exactamente que responder, aunque el lugar estuviese muy lejos en ese momento. Había pasado por tantos buenos momentos fuera de ese lugar tan preciado para ella, mas nunca pudo olvidarlo. Sería un inició duro, pues no había mucha presencia mágica en aquel sitio, pero sabía que podría lograrlo con mucho esfuerzo tal y como lo consiguió ya hace muchas décadas.

Esperaba que Diana, Amanda, Sucy, Lotte y Akko también pudieran tener alguna oportunidad de asistir, les daría una invitación si fuese necesario. Deseaba tener el apoyo de todas las maestras que enseñaron junto a ella en Luna Nova, no conocía a personas más efectivas para enseñar.

Aún cuando vio en que se habían tornado algunas de las brujas al ver a sus amigas morir, sabía que podía cambiar su perspectiva. Podría recuperarlas nuevamente.

Si, el camino estaría lleno de obstáculos, el inicio sería difícil, y quizás nunca lograrían olvidar esa tragedia que condeno casi toda una generación de futuras brujas. Y de todas formas lo haría, porque creía en su corazón, tenía fe en que las brujas no se rendirían no importara lo que ocurriese.

-Francia. —Respondió con total seguridad. Su hogar natal sería el nuevo lugar de la Academia de Luna Nova.

 **Sí, te tengo debajo de mi piel.**

-¡Finalmente!—Dijo exhausta abalanzándose de espaldas contra su cama, que desde hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Era como descansar sobre una nube. Había saludado a sus padres, habían llorado, habían reído. Todo era agotador.

Pensaba que iba a dormir una semana entera, el viaje hacía Japón no era algo sencillo que realizar. Ni siquiera desempacó, y no tenía intención en hacerlo, pues dejó todas sus maletas en la sala. Y aunque sintiera algo de relajación al sentir la suave almohada y colchón, sabía que le esperaba un dificultoso camino por delante.

La Academia cerró indefinidamente, sus compañeras se habían separado, no tuvo tiempo siquiera de despedirse de Diana, y sería difícil olvidar esas terribles experiencias con el asesino que intento matarlas.

No sabía como sería capaz de sobrellevar el dificultoso tiempo que se aproximaba, pero sabía que podría. Después de todo por lo que paso, por todo lo que pudo hacer, por todo lo que estaba haciendo, no había llegado tan lejos como para rendirse ahora.

Tenía que vivir con el pensamiento de que volvió loco al hombre que intentó asesinarlas. No es que fuera a propósito, el simple hecho de estar con vida enfurecía al monstruo que iba tras ellas, y haber asesinado a algunas cuantas no sació su sed de sangre. A pesar de que había perdido todo rastro de las memorias que observo cuando intercambió personalidades con el asesino. Lo que experimentó fue algo terrible, eso lo sabía, pero no podía recordad ni un segundo de esas terribles imágenes que se cruzaron delante de sus ojos.

Ya no importaba.

A pesar de que se sentía como la persona más cansada del mundo, aun tenía algo que hacer para darse un merecido descanso. A duras penas se levantó de su cama, y se dirigió al baño, sus piernas se movían con lentitud. Solo quería dormir, ni siquiera el salpicon de agua sobre su rostro y recorriendo su espalda desnuda la despertó por completo.

Mientras sobaba su cabeza con el shampoo, volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Le gustaría llamar a la maestra Chariot para preguntarle cuando reanudarían sus clases y en donde sería el nuevo lugar donde le enseñarían magia. Sabía que iba a ser todo un reto convencer a sus padres que le permitiesen volver a la estudiar, ahora se volverían mucho más sobre protectores que antes. Pero nada ni nadie, y eso incluía esta horrible experiencia, evitaría que se convirtiera en una gran bruja y alegrar el corazón de las personas.

Comenzó a enjuagarse el cabello.

Debería estar sorprendida de sí misma. Aun cuando toda esta pesadilla la golpeó de una manera tan terrible, y a sus amigas les dejaría secuelas que serían difíciles de borrar, ella no flaqueaba ante su deseo. No sabía si era muy egoísta, o simplemente es que era torpe. No, debería ser lo primero.

Tras secarse, darse una buena cepillada de dientes y colocarse su pijama, simplemente se dirigió hacia su tan anhelada cama finalmente dormir. Se desplomó sobre esta nuevamente, apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada, y cerrando los ojos.

Antes de dejar que su consciencia se fuera y la llevase a un mundo de los sueños, comenzó a pensar en alguien más. Jazminka, Constanze, Hannah y Barbara; aunque no estuviesen, y hayan sufrido un destino que nadie merecía, ella ya no estaba triste. No entendía muy bien porque, se suponía que debería llorar ya que nunca más podría volver a verlas, o escuchar su voz, y que poco a poco su recuerdo podría desvanecerse eternamente. No estaba triste.

¿Podría ser por el hecho de que estaba agradecida? No las iba a recordar por la forma en la que murieron, iba a agradecer por todo lo que habían pasado juntas, no era motivo para llorar. Ahora nadie les podía hacer daño, ya no sufrían, ya no sentían miedo. Eso no era una razón para sentirse triste.

Seguiría adelante, por ellas.

Y sonrió, sonrió porque viviría. Viviría todas las futuras aventuras que tenía adelante por sus amigas fallecidas, y por las que tenía a su lado. Viviría por ellas, no dejaría que sus sueños terminasen por una pesadilla. Sería fuerte.

Porque creía en su corazón.

Porque finalmente...

-Se acabo.—Dijeron débilmente ambas voces al unisono.

 **Te tengo debajo de mi piel.**


End file.
